


Поменяемся игрушками?

by Arissu



Series: Игрушка [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, OOC, Изнасилование, Слэш (яой), Философия, Экшн (action), ангст, драма, кинк, насилие, нецензурная лексика, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы хотите спасти Нью-Йорк... А я все еще не наигрался Хоукаем. Меняемся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Альфа-кона 
> 
> Мини-продолжение, третья просьба, "Урок анатомии по-йотунски"
> 
> А еще У Фанфика появилась картинка, за которую надо сказать СПАСИБО Сэфэс  
> Прошу сюда: http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/27/ktwes4w5kyv3.jpg
> 
> Куча соплей, ангста, морального изнасилования, насилия, ООСа, дикое АУ, и вообще - я пересмотрела Марвела. Так же во всем винить Альфа-Кону с ее фанфиками. Если бы не она, эта идея ни в жисть не пришла бы мне в голову.
> 
> И еще одно. В одной из глав Локи сильно пройдется по религии. Тех, кто искренне верует или не приемлет подобных текстов, я очень прошу или пропустить эту главу (я ее специально отмечу), или не читать вообще. 
> 
> Моей подруге Наталье на День Рождения, из-за страданий которой когда-то "Хочу такой фанфик!" я и стала фикрайтером.

\- У тебя есть сердце...

И по жилам разливается холод, добираясь до серых, с более темной каемкой по краю радужки, глаз. На мгновение их заливает непроглядная тьма, но тут же она уходит, оставляя после себя прозрачный, льдисто-голубой взгляд без малейшей тени сомнений.  
И вот уже он, ни минуты не колеблясь, стреляет в своего начальника, в один момент ставшего бывшим, безо всякой жалости оставляет на верную смерть тех, кого еще час назад мог назвать если уж не друзьями, то сослуживцами.  
Ему все равно. Теперь у него есть тот, кому он служит. Не по велению разума. По велению сердца.

 

* * *

 

Локи. Локи из Асгарда. Бог Магии, Обмана и Огня. Мятежная душа, так и не нашедшая покоя за все те века, что отмерены ему Норнами. Возможно, когда-то и было все иначе, но эти воспоминания похоронены под таким слоем обид и гнева, что от них уже почти ничего и не осталось.  
И теперь это создание решило, что Мидгард, который сами жители без всякой фантазии называют Землей, вполне подойдет ему в качестве личной игрушки. А что? У его названого брата Тора будет Асгард. А у него - Мидгард. Тем более, раз здесь можно найти такие забавные... игрушки.  
И его взгляд помимо воли обращается на мужчину, одного из тех, кого он прихватил возле открытого портала. 

Не молодой, не старый, гармонично сложенный и с отменной реакцией, он был бы таким же, как и все, если бы не одно "но". Его глаза. Спокойные, льдисто-голубые, какими их сделал Посох, они были другими. У остальных они были пустыми, полными рабской покорности и послушания, без мыслей и чувств, которые есть у всех и в любом состоянии. Обычное стадо. Но Клинт Бартон отличался от остальных. В его глазах была жизнь. Иногда в них мелькало неприятие, когда Локи отдавал приказ, идущий вразрез с внутренними принципами стрелка. Иногда - одобрение, когда трикстер действовал так, как сделал бы сам Бартон. Но чаще всего в них мелькала тоска, причины которой Локи понять так и не смог. Что же могло печалить Бартона? Какие мысли могли пробить ледяной панцирь начарованного равнодушия?

Задав прямой вопрос, ответа асгардец так и не получил. На него просто посмотрели, пожали плечами и спросили, каков будет следующий приказ.   
\- Иридий. Портал надо стабилизировать, и лучше всего для этого подойдет иридий. Но в лабораторию можно пройти только имея отпечаток сетчатки глаза его начальника, - доктор Селвиг, лучший друг Джейн Фостер, возлюбленной Тора. Ирония судьбы, над которой от души улыбнулся Локи. Еще один. Только, если Бартона Локи понять пока так и не смог, то мысли и чувства Селвига лежали перед ним, как на ладони. 

Азарт, интерес и просто детское любопытство. Смогут или нет. Получится? Удастся ли осуществить мечту всей его жизни: построить мост между мирами? А о том, что будет, когда все удастся, можно потом подумать. Или нет. Хотя...  
Прищурившись, Локи отметил кое-какие несоответствия между эмоциями, чувствами и действиями доктора. Что ж... Наверное, такая страховка не помешает и ему самому, поэтому он сделал вид, будто не понял, что Селвиг оставил крохотную лазейку извне для прекращения будущего действа. Предусмотреть стоит все, даже то, что его планы могут не осуществится.

\- И что тебе нужно, чтобы получить этот иридий?  
О, Локи прекрасно знает ответ, который последует, но не отказывает себе в удовольствии услышать его.  
\- Хаос, - одним движением Хоукай раскладывает свой лук и оборачивается к асгардцу. В этот момент он почти прекрасен, поэтому Локи улыбается ему. - И глазное яблоко.  
\- Что ж, тогда нас ждет... Что нас ждет, Бартон? - улыбка расползается оскалом, когда в крови начинает бушевать предвкушение.  
\- Штутгарт.

 

* * *

 

Штутгарт. Изысканно одетые мужчины и женщины, пришедшие не столько посмотреть на прекрасное, сколько показать самих себя. Таких жалких и ничтожных, стыдящихся своих желаний. О, с каким бы удовольствием Локи поставил их на колени!

Но этому желанию сбыться было не суждено: видимо, Селвиг был не единственным ученым, способным смоделировать поведение портала и вычислить, что требуется в качестве стабилизатора. И это явный минус в сторону Бартона: он обязан был предупредить своего Господина о такой возможности. Но свое неудовольствие придется высказать несколько позднее - когда его внимание перестанет отвлекать смешной смертный в синем-красно-белом обтягивающем костюме, подчеркивающим все достоинства фигуры, но никак не защищающем, и с щитом той же расцветки. Только он стоит пока что между Локи и той целью, ради которой он сегодня и явил себя здесь.

Хотя, не так уж и хрупок оказался этот забавный воин. Смелый, безрассудный, гордый - он был бы идеальным дополнением для свиты Тора. Был бы... И он вылетает, как пушечное ядро сквозь дверной проем после магического удара трикстера. После него мало кто может встать на ноги, и уж тем более это вряд ли будет смертный, в отчаянной попытке сохранить себе жизнь прикрывшийся своим щитом.

Что ж, директора лаборатории, чье имя Локи даже не удосужился узнать, можно взять немного позже, а пока стоит показать свою мощь тем, кто собрался перед парадным входом. Люди... Они такие забавные. И это единственное, в чем был прав Тор. Им грозит смерть, а они будут стоять и глазеть на нее, пока не станет слишком поздно. Наверняка, вместо того, чтобы убежать и спрятаться в самую глубокую щель, они столпились там, на входе, и жадными взорами наблюдают затем, как прольется кровь того, кто пытается защитить их.

На ходу меняя удобный походный боевой доспех на парадный, зеленый с золотом, Локи выходит на площадь. И сталкивается с одним своим выводом и одним опровержением своей мысли.

Толпа действительно стоит и глазеет.

А смертный, который должен валяться на земле в луже собственной крови, стоит перед ними живей живого. Какой интересный экземпляр. И почему Бартон промолчал о нем? Из ревности, что ли? Или не знал?

Скорей всего, второе, решает про себя трикстер, видя висящий в небе странный аппарат, всем своим видом навевающий мысли об угрозе. Спустя минуту раздаются дикие завывания, в которых бог с удивлением опознает музыку, и перед ним с грохотом приземляется еще одно... тело. Железный человек? Железный воин? Ало-золотой доспех, скрывающий своего носителя от макушки до подошв, и сыплющий угрозы и оскорбления на редкость наглым голосом.

Определенно, здесь гораздо интереснее, чем в Асгарде! За те столетия, что он не посещал Мидгард, здесь изменилось и появилось слишком многое, что он упускал из виду. Будет истинной глупостью и дальше игнорировать все это. Поэтому, не видя в том себе угрозы и унижения, Локи поднимает руки и вновь меняет парадный доспех на походный. Вряд ли там, куда его повезут, в нем будет удобно. Да и зачем заранее раскрывать все свои возможности? 

* * *

Восхитительно! Игра стала еще более захватывающей после того, как его за шиворот выволок из самолета Тор собственной персоной. Неужто Биврест уже починили, что он так свободно перемещается по мирам? Или это только ради него Всеотец расщедрился на энергию для перемещения? 

Где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе что-то было ворохнулось при виде него, но... Стоило только открыть братцу рот с очередной сопливо-участливой тирадой, и все тут же утихло, будто и не было ничего. Однако, стиль надо держать, и потому, подпустив свою речь побольше пафоса, Локи отвечает ему. Правда, с присущим ему сарказмом и неизвестно откуда прорвавшейся горечью. Которая, впрочем, оказывается к месту.

Не понял... 

Определенно, здесь куда веселее, чем в насквозь прогнившем и застывшем в своем величии Асгарде! Ну где еще можно насладиться видом боя за право обладания твоим телом сразу между тремя воинами! И без присутствия этого самого тела в пределах видимости. Сбежать, что ли... А впрочем, нет. Ему потом любопытство спокойной жизни не даст, что же он пропустил в том месте, куда так и не добрался? Лучше уж последовать своему же плану. Выбраться - не проблема. Как бы не кичился своим родством с ним Тор, но они давно уже не братья. Задолго до той шутки с изгнанием громовержца. Пирушки, друзья, драки, тренировки, женщины, опять пирушки и только потом - он, Локи. Если о нем вспомнят или найдут время. Откуда Тору знать, каких пределов достигло могущество Локи? Вот и не стоит просвещать его раньше времени.

К тому же, надо проверить, на что способен Бартон. В свете последних событий он разочаровал Локи, посмотрим, как стрелок теперь будет реабилитировать себя.

* * *

Вос-хи-ти-тель-но! Доверить свои жалкие, никчемные жизни летающей груде железа и стекла! Абсурдность и нелогичность нынешних смертных просто поражала. Да, раньше викинги тоже рисковали плавать на утлых суденышках, способных разбиться в щепу от любого более-менее сильного удара. Но тогда у них был шанс: при удаче можно было наткнуться на клочок суши и выжить. А на что рассчитывают эти? Если их корабль получит повреждение, шансов выжить не будет вообще и ни у кого.   
А какое спровождение выделили ему! Еще бы эти бравые вояки определились, что они чувствуют больше: страх или ненависть к нему. Ненавидеть того, кто сейчас беспомощен, легко. Что же там, на площади, их не было? И не надо отговорок, что они бы помешали Железному Человеку (надо же, как он точно угадал!) и Капитану Америке. Когда ты смертный, и дерешься с богом, любая помощь не будет лишней. Но их там не было. И значит - они не стоят его внимания.

А вот мужчина за прозрачной перегородкой определенно его стоил. В его взгляде нет испуга - только интерес, который слишком часто видел Локи в зеркалах, когда ему в руки попадало описание интересного опыта, который срочно требовалось проверить или повторить. И еще в нем было что-то такое... странное. Будто за плечами этого смертного стояла тень, намного больше его самого. И не совсем человеческого вида. Неужели это тот самый Халк, о котором как-то обмолвился Клинт? Зеленый монстр, боящийся сам себя и оттого не живущий, а существующий в мире своих страхов? И это создание они заперли здесь, в небесах? Определенно, это единственная вещь, в оторой он согласен с Тором: люди - странные существа.

* * *

Самоуверенные. Это единственное слово, которым мог охарактеризовать своих пленителей Локи. Бездна! Ну неужели они действительно настолько наивны, что верят, будто две полоски стали и стеклянная клетка способны удержать его?! Как их еще никто не завоевал - это просто удивительно. Либо их смертность компенсируется их же удачей, либо это просто покровительство Одина и Тора пока защищает их. Угрожать богу - БОГУ! - падением, пусть и с достаточно большой высоты. Определенно, здесь будет весело пожить.

А вот и еще одна интересная личность. Дева-воительница. Странно, как это Тор еще не обратил на нее внимание... А, понятно. Сия дева скорей бы подошла для его свиты, но вот качество ее игры ниже всякой критики. Детский лепет, неужели она думала обмануть им Бога Лжи? Клинт? А вот это уже интересно. Значит, претендуешь на мою личную игрушку? Что ж, ты была достаточно забавна, но не стоило тебе упоминать этого факта. Бартон принадлежит теперь ему. Что бы там не думал сам Бартон и другие. И не надо считать его монстром...

Первым делом, после того, как завоюет этот Мидгард, он промоет его жителям мозги. Вот интересно, где и когда он сказал Беннер или Халк? Откуда такой вывод?! Эта нелогичность уже начала его даже утомлять. Он говорит одно, они слышат второе, но выводы, которые после этого делают... Жаль, что не у кого уточнить: может, этот мир находится под покровительством бога Безумия? По другому такие выверты сознания просто не объяснить.

Агент Романофф покинула его, на ходу объясняя в гарнитуру, что в планах трикстера выпустить на свободу Халка и надо предупредить директора. Оглянись она в этот момент, и ей предоставился бы шанс увидеть то, что видели единицы за всю жизнь бога - его озадаченное лицо. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки. Халк? Что ж, почему бы и нет? В его планах он предусмотрен не был, но это отличная идея, великолепно накладывающаяся на его мысли о ненадежности летающего корабля.

Вырвавшийся на свободу монстр будет здесь как нельзя кстати.

* * *

Дрогнувший под ногами пол, который стал медленно крениться в сторону, отдаленный грохот взрывов и вой тревожных сирен прозвучали музыкой для ушей трикстера. Судя по всему, Бартон проявил фантазию при освобождении своего господина. Не стоит его разочаровывать. Поэтому две полоски стали стряхиваются с рук одним небрежным движением, а сам бог будто туманится, но тут же вновь обретает четкость.   
Бесстрастные камеры фиксируют все это, но некому сейчас наблюдать за ними. Все заняты собственным спасением.   
Но вот, пол под ногами вздрогнул как-то совсем уж... грозно, и до слуха Локи донесся рев и шум боя. Судя по тому, что эхо дошло даже него, Халк вырвался на простор. Наверняка Тор сейчас там, спасает таких любимых им смертных. Но каким бы сильным не было чудовище, ему не тягаться по силе с богом. И вскоре стоит ожидать либо братца, либо Хоукая. Смотря, кто быстрее справится со своей задачей.

Тор. Да сколько уже можно покупаться на эти иллюзии?! Локи даже прикрыл глаза рукой: неужели столетия рядом так ничему и не научили громовержца? Показать иллюзию открытых дверей и себя, выходящего из клетки и вот! И вот уже сам Локи во плоти стоит по эту сторону стекла и смотрит на Тора, занявшего его место.  
Стоит быстрее решить эту проблему, так как мало что может противостоять Мъелльниру, что ясно показывает сеть трещин на стене бывшей клетки трикстера. Ладонь на какой-то миг замирает над той самой кнопкой, а в глубине души Локи мелькает искра сомнения: а действительно ли они, боги, могут пережить падение с такой высоты без ущерба для себя? Впрочем, есть план, и надо следовать ему, если он не хочет опять вернуться в Асгард и возобновить свое существование там. Вечной тени Тора, изгоя, чужака. Больше никаких сомнений, и ладонь опускается вниз.

Ему нужны подданые. Рабы. Слуги. Воины. Крестьяне. Поэтому Локи дал себе не зарок, а так, согласие, что не будет проливать лишней крови. Но вот кто определенно ему не нужен - так это тот, кто настолько тесно связан с его Соколом. Эта тревога и близость просто полыхают вокруг серого человечка! Поэтому в глазах нет сожаления, а рука даже не дрогнула, когда Посох с жадным всхлипом пробивает грудь этого агента. 

Да, это самое правильное, что он мог сделать, когда сквозь стылую синь глаз Бартона, нашедшего его и принесшего с собой Посох, пробивается гнев и обвинение. Сокол принадлежит только ему! Им стоит самим отказаться от него, потому что любые связи он будет рвать без жалости и сожалений. 

И вот этой ошибки - оставлять за спиной недобитков - он повторять больше не будет! Кто бы мог подумать, что почти уже труп осмелится выстрелить из той громоздкой штуки, что держал в руках? Не смертельно, но неприятно. Особенно, когда пробиваешь собой несколько перегородок. Теперь из-за этого волосы растрепаны и в пыли, на доспехах несколько царапин, и Сокола нет в пределах видимости. Впрочем, Бартон - взрослый мужчина, сам поймет, что уже пора уходить.

* * *

Сидя в улетающем без Бартона джете, Локи серьезно прикидывал, на ком он сможет сорвать свою злость. Хоукай, которого он уже не просто привык, а считал своим, был потерян! Тонкая ниточка ощущения связывала его с каждым, кто был подвластен ему. Но Бартон... Постепенно, незаметно для самого трикстера эта ниточка стала прочной веревкой, и оттого ее обрыв больно ударил по самому существу бога. Сокол больше не принадлежал ему. Он снова принадлежал себе и своей дурацкой организации.  
Надо было не наблюдать за детской возней двух смертных и громовержца, а бежать. Но нет! Ему хотелось потешить самолюбие и удовлетворить свое любопытство. Потешил? Удовлетворил? Пора бы уже уяснить, что за все надо платить. Сумеешь увернуться - и плата будет смехотворной. Нет... Твои проблемы. Вот Клинт и стал этой самой платой. Ничего. Земля круглая, а планы Локи таковы, что они еще встретятся. Обязательно. И может быть, хотя бы тогда он сможет узнать, что за тоска стыла в глазах зачарованного Хоукая.


	2. Chapter 2

Со злобным удовлетворением проследив, как Железного Человека хорошенько приложило о несколько углов, а потом еще и придавило куском перекрытия, Локи покинул свой наблюдательный пункт. Спокойно пройдя мимо лежащего без сознания Капитана, который, впрочем, начал уже шевелиться, подавая первые признаки жизни, трикстер не отказал себе в удовольствии наступить всем своим весом на руку Черной Вдовы, которая пыталась выбраться из завала. Раздался звонкий хруст костей и смачная ругань, которой проводила его безоружная и беспомощная в данный момент девушка. Из всех Мстителей она страдала больше всех. Если остальных Локи просто стремился вывести из строя, не ставя перед собой цели убить их, то с ней как раз все было наоборот.

И это заметили все, даже недалекий Тор. И в первую очередь - сам Бартон. Трикстер не простил того, что именно она стала виновницей его потери, и теперь мстил со всей своей богатой фантазией.

* * *

Иридий они так и не добыли; потеряли такую боевую единицу, как Хоукай; и планы скорейшей постройки портала пришлось отодвинуть. Да еще и этот читаури, который координирует действия с той стороны... Тот еще зануда оказался. Все требует и требует ускорить все дело! После этих сеансов связи Локи только и чувствует, что подступающую головную боль и чувство гадливости.   
Если так разобраться... Да, он попал к ним после падения с Бивреста не в самом лучшем состоянии. И они не преминули этим воспользоваться, принудив его к сотрудничеству. Боль всегда хороший мотиватор. А когда ты обладаешь бессмертием и регенерацией - просто отличный. Целая вечность, обреченная на нее... Что ж, Локи не Тор, он готов идти на компромиссы. Как партнер и соратник, но не как слуга. А именно такое поведение все чаще демонстрирует по отношению к нему посланник. А если хорошо подумать? Так ли уж нужны читаури трикстеру?

Именно поэтому Локи и не торопился ни с добычей иридия, ни с постройкой портала. Нет, Селвиг и остальные, кого он назвал, трудились над ним, по крохам меняя конфигурацию и заменяя недостающие элементы возможными, пробуя снова и снова. А пока... Пока Локи развлекался тем, что гонял эту новоявленную команду героев, так пафосно и в духе асгардцев обозвавших себя "Мстители". Тор, Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Черная Вдова, Халк... и Хоукай. Его Сокол, который повернул оружие против него, и с той же одержимостью, с какой Локи охотился за Романофф, пытался убить его. Неприятно. Раздражающе. И, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть - больно.

Большое Яблоко, Город-Который-Никогда-Не-Спит. Нью-Йорк. Многомиллионный мегаполис, в последние недели ставший полем боя между богом лжи и защитниками этого мира. Первые дни все дороги были забиты транспортом трусливо удиравших жителей, бросивших свои жилища на произвол судьбы. И тройное кольцо армии, вставшей кордоном на его границах. Выпускали, но не запускали. Смешные. Как будто это может стать помехой. Просто, здесь проще всего: Башня Старка, на которую смотрит из панорамного окна своей временной квартиры Локи, самое удачное место - источник чистой энергии, питающий ее, послужит более интересному делу. Дело осталось только за малым: собрать установку, работающую стабильно и установить ее на той крыше.

Не давая передышек этим героям, Локи портит им жизнь изо всех своих сил. Этих сил хватает на то, чтобы едва ли не треть этого города уже лежала в руинах, а остальная - ожидала той же участи. Сегодня даже Капитан выглядел уставшим и потрепанным, а прекрасная Вдова была похожа на драную кошку: медная грива волос разметалась безжизнеными сосульками, кожа на лице стала сухой и туго обтянула скулы, подчеркивая ее похудевшее и подурневшее личико. Как там обстояли дела со Старком, неизвестно, но вряд ли лучше, чем у других. Особенно, если учитывать его не вполне здоровое сердце, о котором в свое время успел поведать Клинт. 

Бартон. Хоукай. Он тоже несколько осунулся, но своей мужской привлекательности не потерял, насколько мог судить при их редких и краткровременных встречах Локи. Только губы сжимались в тонкую ниточку, и прищуривались глаза, вновь ставшие темно-серыми. А руки все так же без промаха били чудовищ и химер, создаваемых воображением трикстера, и все ловили момент, чтобы пустить стрелу в их творца. Это внимание и ожидание Локи чувствовал всем своим существом, которое все еще каким-то, даже ему неведомым образом, было связано с лучником.

И это было тем, что больше всего выводило бога из себя.

* * *

Опершись о парапет, Локи раздраженно наблюдал за возней внизу этих... Мстителей. Эта игра уже перестала доставлять ему то наслаждение, что в первые дни. Любое развлечение может приесться, особенно, когда не блещет разнообразием. Бросить бы все, да что потом делать с Тором, который с ума его сведет своими нотациями и сиропными восхвалениями его сознательности. И куда потом прикажете? В Асгард? Спасибо, но нет. К йотунам? Да, конечно, они очень будут рады ему. И их палачи - тоже. К читаури? Тем более - нет. Остается только Мидгард, но...   
Неужели это так трудно - справиться всего-то с двумя десятками его любимых иллюзий?! Ну и что, что он сделал их материальными? И что, что Вдова получила контузию (и отдельно отданный приказ о ее ликвидации тут совершенно не при чем!), что у Капитана сломана рука (полчаса максимум, и он опять вернется в строй), Халк тупо пытается забить их кулаком в землю, вместо того, чтобы проявить свой ум и решить эту задачку интеллектуально, а не силой. Тор и Старк прикрывают их сверху, но, судя по тому, какие зигзаги выписывает Железный Человек и в каком состоянии его костюм - это ненадолго.

А Хоукай... А правда, где Сокол?

Только отменные реакция и чутье спасли трикстера от стрел в затылок, сердце и живот. Шанса на четвертый выстрел он уже не дал. Придавив незаметно подкравшегося стрелка к земле и жестко зафиксировав его, Локи ухмыльнулся прямо в скривившееся от злости лицо.  
\- Сокол, Сокол, Сокол... Разве об этом просило тебя твое сердце? Разве это ты мне когда-то обещал? Что ж ты не держишь своих клятв?  
\- Лживая тварь... - почти прошипел Бартон, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата. - Мало ли, что можно сказать, когда твоим разумом правит другой. Я редко даю обещания, но если уж дал - то всегда держу.   
\- Нда? И какие же обещания ты дал на этот раз? - Локи даже немного ослабил свой захват, так ему было интересно.  
\- Что обязательно всажу тебе стрелу в глаз! - ой, напрасно трикстер упустил из виду, что его Хоукай - не просто Птиц, а воин. Эта забывчивость едва не стоила ему глаза - извернувшись, Бартон сумел выхватить стрелу из колчана за спиной и почти сумел воткнуть ее в глаз Локи.  
\- А вот это ты зря... - выпустив стрелка, Локи поднялся на ноги и немного отошел от вскочившего следом за ним Бартона. - Зря. Неужели ты думаешь, что я оставлю это просто так?

Обманщик пристально вгляделся в глаза того, кто стоял напротив него. И вновь задался вопросом: что за дикая, обжигающая давно заледеневшую душу тоска мелькает в них? Ладно, когда Клинт был зачарован - можно было списать на тоску о свободе воли. Но сейчас-то почему?!   
Похоже, сам того не зная, Хоукай дал начало новой игре, способной развлечь трикстера: разгадай стрелка.  
\- Передай своему директору, что я хочу с ним поговорить, - расплывшись в предвкушающей улыбке, от которой на спине лучника выступил ледяной пот, повелительно бросил Локи. - И чтобы он пришел один. У меня есть к нему предложение, от которого ему будет очень трудно отказаться.  
Еще раз внимательнейшим образом оглядев Бартона с головы до ног, бог тихо хохотнул и растаял в воздухе, оставив разом взмокшего от недобрых предчувствий стрелка судорожно стискивать свой лук.

* * *

\- Ты хотел меня видеть, асгардец. Я пришел, - но стоявший возле бортика крыши даже не соизволил обернуться. Вместо этого он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, который пришедший определил для себя как приглашение подойти. Не став пока показывать характер, Фьюри встал рядом с трикстером.  
\- Я слышал, как ты пришел. И пришел не один, хоть тебе и было сказано сделать именно это. На что ты надеешься, человек? - на Ника смотрели ярко-зеленые глаза. Спокойные, холодные и... древние.  
\- На что надеюсь? На удачу. На мужество своих парней. На силу нашего оружия и веры, - спокойно пожал плечами директор Щ.И.Т.а, в котором ворохнулась надежда наконец-то закончить все это.  
\- Почему? - так же спокойно задал следующий вопрос Локи.

Не уверенный, что понял его правильно, Фьюри предпочел выбрать тот смысл, что сейчас волновал его больше всего.  
\- Посмотри, - теперь была очередь чернокожего мужчины обводить рукой открывающиеся виды. Разрушенные здания. Мусор. Тела тех, кто отказался покинуть дом и попал под удар. Запустение. Редкие тени мародеров, что решили поживиться на мертвецах. Еще более редкие тени оставшихся безумцев, возомнивших, что пришел конец света. - Это не просто мой город. Это - мой мир. Мир, в котором я живу. Жила моя семья. Живут семьи тех, кого я клялся защищать и оберегать. От всех. Даже от таких, как ты и твой брат. Ты пришел в первый раз - и не стало половины тихого и мирного городка, уничтоженного посланным тобой Разрушителем. Ты пришел во второй раз: и смотри, вот они - итоги твоего пребывания в этом мире. Если ты не уйдешь сам, я найду способ уничтожить тебя.

\- Уничтожить... - все еще не смотря на собеседника, тихо хмыкнул Локи. - Как легко и просто звучит это в твоих устах, смертный. И как же ты все-таки ограничен. Впрочем, это неудивительно для того, кто считает Тора своим парнем.   
\- Любого можно уничтожить, - упрямо наклонил голову Фьюри. - Просто с кем-то это займет больше времени.  
\- Больше времени, больше сил, больше смертей. Ты никак не хочешь понять, Ник Фьюри, что не все можно объяснить или подчинить своим правилам и нормам. Есть то, что неподвластно твоей воле и желаниям.  
\- Возможно. Но, если бы это было так, ты бы сейчас не стоял тут, и не беседовал со мной. Значит, у меня есть что-то, что ты хочешь. И я готов выслушать тебя, - не стоит поддаваться на провокации трикстера.   
\- Что ты видишь перед собой, Ник Фьюри? - довольно своеобразно ответил на этот вопрос Локи.  
\- Я вижу свой город и людей, которых хочу спасти, - ровно ответил на это директор.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь получить его назад? - провокационно улыбнулся трикстер.  
\- Хочу. Но, желательно, чтобы и ты исчез из моего мира, - осторожно отступил на шаг назад Фьюри.  
\- Исчез? Или оставил его в покое? - еще шире расплылся в улыбке Локи. - Сам подумай - ведь, хоть эти значения и в общем-то похожи, смысл у них совсем разный. Я могу _исчезнуть_ из твоего мира, но это совсем не гарантирует потерю моего интереса к нему. А могу остаться, но _оставить его в покое_. Что тебе больше нравится?  
\- Чтобы ты оставил его в покое, - еще более осторожно ответил Ник, старясь незаметным жестом достать пистолет.

\- Оставь свое оружие в покое, Фьюри, - презрительно хмыкнул на эти манипуляции Локи. - Я предлагаю тебе обменяться игрушками. Я тебе - твой город и мир, а ты мне... Угадаешь, что?   
\- Клинт, - после минуты раздумий уверенно заявил директор. - Только он за все это время остался относительно целым. Но почему именно он? Ты же уже владел им, так зачем он тебе снова?

\- А кого ты мне предлагаешь взять? - поднял одну бровь Локи. - Романофф? Эту девицу, которая только по недосмотру Норн родилась не с яйцами? Как бы она не старалась доказать обратное, но она - женщина. А если добавить к этому ее довольно своеобразную психику, то получится совсем грустно. Это в их природе - подчиняться. Она придет ко мне, и уже через два дня вся ее натура подстроится под обстоятельства, как вода принимает форму сосуда. Капитан? Прямой, честный, благородный воин, который, ни секунды не колеблясь, примет этот выбор, и эту уверенность ничто не поколеблет. Он выполнит каждый мой приказ, каким бы жестоким или унизительным он не был, но при этом ни на миг не усомнится в том, что это - на благо. Старк... Вам самому не смешно предполагать такое, Фьюри? - трикстер посмотрел на директора с таким скепсисом, что тому стало неудобно за то, что в его глазах наверняка отображалось тоже самое сомнение.

\- Старк скорее пожертвует этим городом, чем собой. Эгоист до мозга костей, он слишком похож на меня, чтобы получить удовольствие от своего двойника. Халк. Беннер будет робко подчиняться и смотреть этим умоляющим взглядом - "только не разбудите Халка!". Ничтожество, не понимающее всей выгоды. Вместо того, чтобы принять себя таким, какой он есть и наслаждаться жизнью, он изо всех сил давит половину своей натуры. Неудивительно, что большой парень так зол, и в первую очередь - на самого Беннера. И кто у нас остается? Хоукай, - Локи поднял лицо к небу и мечтательно прижмурился, как большой кот.

\- Сокол. Птица с переломанными крыльями, сидящая на поводке, с которого не может сорваться. Он не станет подчиняться сразу, о, нет! Он будет бунтовать, давая мне повод наказывать его. Он станет подчиняться мне в итоге, но в его глазах будет стыть такая ненависть... Как же это будет интересно - ломать его, видеть, как серое пыльное оперенье сменяется огненными всполохами Феникса! Отдай его мне, Фьюри, и твой Мидгард не удостоится боле моего внимания до тех пор, пока мне не надоест моя игрушка. Но запомни! Я знаю, на что способны вы, смертные, ради спасения своих жалких жизней. Я все равно узнаю, если его принудят к этому выбору угрозами или силой. Знаю, что есть и снадобья, что туманят разум и заставляют видеть вместо черного - белое, а вместо белого - черное. Нет. Ты отдашь ему это, - на парапет легла неширокая, всего на два пальца шириной полоска из темно-серой, под цвет глаз, как отстраненно заметил Фьюри, кожи. На ней не было видно никаких застежек или швов, просто на одном конце находился черный, матовый овальный медальон, как раз по ширине ошейника. Вряд ли эта вещь являлась чем-то другим.

\- Он зачарован, - с тонкой улыбкой пояснил бог, гляда на ошарашенного директора, не отрывающего взгляда от вещи, что могла спасти тысячи тысяч жизней, и делавшая из него... тварь дрожащую. - Его нельзя надеть на Клинта силой. Только его руки смогут застегнуть его. И как только это произойдет, я заберу его, и ваш мир опять будет принадлежать только вам. Если конечно, его не захочет получить кто-то еще, помимо меня. Думайте, решайте. Только не слишком долго - мое терпение не безгранично.

С тихим мелодичным смехом Локи исчез, а Ник все так же стоял и смотрел на оставленный "подарок", как на взведенную бомбу: тронешь - и рванет. Таким образом он простоял минут десять, наверное, пока на крышу не просочился один из его людей, с которыми мужчина явился на эту встречу.  
\- Сэр? Все в порядке? Что с объектом? У нас теперь перемирие? - последнее было сказано с такой надеждой...  
Только услышав голос, задавший этот вопрос, Фьюри отмер. Чувствуя себя столетним стариком, он медленно сжал в кулаке и сунул в карман такую обманчиво-невинную вещицу и хрипло ответил:  
\- Пока нет. Мне просто сделали предложение, от которого очень... трудно... отказаться.  
_________________________________

Птиц - это не ошибка, так написано специально.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Селвиг! - Локи ураганом ворвался в тайную лабораторию. - Что там с порталом?  
\- Э, сэр, - растерянно потер переносицу ученый, глазам которого предстало невероятное зрелище: полный энергии, энтузиазма и бесшабашного веселья бог, - мы почти уже стабилизировали его, но...  
\- Ладно, без разницы, - отмахнулся трикстер от этого лепета. - Если у вас будет иридий, как быстро вы сможете его открыть?  
\- Но, сэр, у нас нет иридия! Или есть? - глаза Селвига вспыхнули азартом.  
\- Будет, - уверенно кивнул Локи. - Так сколько времени?  
\- Ну, вернуть предыдущие настройки и конфигурации дело одного дня. Потом надо доставить установку на крышу Старк Тауэр и все, - четко обрисовал положение дел ученый.  
\- Начинайте все это - к вечеру иридий будет у вас, - отдал распоряжение Локи и развернулся на выход.  
\- Сэр, а как же... без Бартона? - почесал затылок мужчина.  
\- Без Бартона? - переспросил Локи, остановившись и едва повернув голову в сторону ученого. - Без Бартона... Не так уж и сложно, особенно для бога. Мне просто было скучно и хотелось зрителей. А на самом деле - это дело пары часов для одного меня. И хватит вопросов - выполняй, что тебе сказано.

Покачав головой, Селвиг предпочел больше не испытывать терпение трикстера и вернулся к своей команде - надо было поторопиться. Каким бы хорошим не было настроение Локи сейчас, вряд ли он простит им промедление в осуществлении своих планов.

* * *

\- Глупые, глупые люди... Неужели они думают, что для меня будет проблемой вся их защита? Если она проходима даже для людей, что мешает пройти сквозь нее богу? - трикстер искренне удивлялся наивности этих смертных. Прекрасно зная, что сей металл нужен ему, и совсем не для добрых дел, они даже не удосужились перепрятать его в более защищенное место! Просто посчитали, что, раз он однажды не смог добраться до него здесь, то пусть в этом тайнике и останется. Да какой же это тайник, если он ведом ему?  
Или этот мужчина, чей глаз отпирает запоры на двери. Один же живет с одним глазом? Да еще и прекрасно себя чувствует. Вот и этот будет похваляться сим сходством, если выживет, конечно.   
Окружить себя мясом, которое не видит и не слышит, только гордо выпячивает свое оружие и грозно хмурит брови и надеяться, что защищен? Разве охрана должна быть такой? Разве такими должны быть воины? Вот Хоукай - воин. Его не видно и не слышно, даже он, бог, едва не вкусил острую сталь его стрел. Смерть должна быть бесшумной и невидимой, если уж ты так боишься за свою шкуру. А так... Это было просто: прийти, убить тех двоих, что все же заметили его, и пройти к тому куску мяса, каким стал этот самоуверенный лощеный смертный, стоило только ему увидеть на пороге его фигуру.   
Чего только он не предлагал за сохранение ему жизни! Трусливый червь! Стоило только сказать ему, что от него требуется, и он тут же с готовностью закивал головой, даже не помышляя о благородстве самопожертвования. Поначалу, Локи думал взять его с собой, но после того, с какой готовностью тот рассказал, как пройти, куда, мимо скольких, и где, трикстер предпочел просто вырвать ему глаз, чтобы больше не пачкаться подобной мерзостью.   
А сохранить подобие жизни в куске плоти - довольно просто. Если, конечно, ты - маг. Очень сильный и умелый маг. Такой, как Локи.

Привыкшему скользить по залам и коридорам дворца Одина неслышной и невидимой тенью, замечаемой только стражниками, да и то - не всеми, Локи не составило труда пройти к указанному месту и взять то, что требовалось для завершения его плана. Поколебавшись, трикстер все же не поддался своему безрассудству, и не стал оставлять для Фьюри никаких посланий, хоть и хотелось. Нет. Не стоит ломать свои же планы в угоду минутной прихоти. Фьюри сам, сам должен упасть в приготовленную ему яму. Он хороший военачальник и дорожит своими людьми. И тем горше для него будет осознание совершенного. А он это сделает, в этом нет никаких сомнений - хороший командующий _должен_ уметь жертвовать одним во имя многих. Да, это будет хорошая месть за сломанные крылья его Сокола.

Локи был почти уверен, что правильно догадался о причинах той тоски, что застыла на дне глаз Хоукая. Но, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте, ему надо было понаблюдать за Бартоном поближе. Скоро. Совсем уже скоро Сокол вновь будет принадлежать ему, и на этот раз - полностью. И по своей воле.

* * *  
Вечером Селвиг едва успевает поймать небрежно брошенный ему брусок невзрачного серого металла. Иридий. Тот самый, который они пытались заменить уже не одну неделю, и который Локи достал всего за один день, когда ему действительно понадобилось. Подняв растерянные глаза на бога, ученый еле выдавливает из себя невнятный вопрос:  
\- Но почему...?  
\- Потому что мне было скучно, хотелось развлечься и не было хорошего повода, - шало улыбается в ответ трикстер. - А теперь я хочу закончить все побыстрее. 

Правильно поняв смысл последних слов, Селвиг уносит иридий к установке, а сам Локи обумывает завершающие штрихи его плана. Иридий у него, портал готов, осталось только пронести установку на крышу Башни Старка. Учитывая, как измотаны и напуганы все, они не станут разбираться, насколько материальна новая угроза. Они просто кинутся ее устранять. Именно то, что надо.

* * *

\- РАЗРУШИТЕЛЬ!!! Бля, этот мудак напустил на армейских Разрушителя!!! - именно с этого вопля началось утро в Башне Старка, куда перебазировался штаб, после того, как Хелликарьер получил серьезные повреждения и больше не мог выполнять эту функцию. Да и что уж теперь обманывать самих себя - по техническому оснащению она превосходила корабль на порядок, если не на два. И Старк, демонстрируя весьма богатый словарный запас, спешно облачалется в наспех починенный костюм, по громкой связи обрадовав всех утренним "сюрпризом". 

Дружно пожелав Локи всего самого наилучшего, все высыпали на крышу, где постоянно был "припаркован" джет для таких вот срочных вылетов, которых в последние недели было ой, как много. Тор и Старк отправились своим ходом, а остальные загрузились в крылатую машину в угрюмом молчании. Все хорошо отдавали себе отчет, что бог пока что играется. Но что будет, когда ему надоест? Они уже вымотаны до предела, а кое-то из них ранен, и раны эти надо лечить в тишине и покое, а не наспех перевязывать и мчаться на новый вызов. Если сейчас ситуация осложнится... Инициатива "Мстители" лопнет, как мыльный пузырь.

\- Сэр, боюсь, я был взломан, - извиняющимся тоном заявил Джарвис в самый разгар боя с этим чертовым болваном.  
\- Что? Как? Нет, стой! Кем? - Старк настолько растерялся, что едва не потерял управление над костюмом. Эта заминка едва не привела к тому, что из него чуть не сделали блюдо "гений, запеченный в панцире в собственном соку". Еле успев увернуться от огненной струи, Тони ответил серией взрывов и принялся дальше выяснять подробности животрепещущего вопроса.  
\- Кем взломан? Что ты вообще там несешь? Сбой программы?  
\- Сэр, мои функции ограничены только управлением над вашим костюмом и доступом к общей базе данных. Доступ к вашим файлам, системе безопасности, архивам и документации - заблокирован посторонним пользователем. Так же для вас заблокирован доступ в Старк Тауэрс. Извините сэр.

\- Та-а-а-ак... - отлетев подальше от заварушки, Старк опустился на землю и постарался привлечь внимание остальных по общему каналу. - Народ, эй!  
\- Старк, если тебе нечего делать, то подними свой зад и помоги остальным! - рассерженно отозвался Капитан, увлеченно пытающийся отрезать своим щитом хотя бы палец Разрушителя и не поплатиться за это жизнью.  
\- Народ, бросай игрушку, есть проблема куда важнее, - не поддался на провокацию Старк. - И Кэп, ты мог сказать: "На ноги, тело, дуй сюда", но предпочел обозначить именно эту часть тела. Нравится, да? - съехидничал Старк. 

\- Тони, если _это_ для тебя игрушка, то что тогда проблема? - пропыхтела по связи Вдова, еле успевающая уворачиваться от огненных струй и ударов металлических рук. Локи и здесь не изменил своего решения о том, что кое-кто слишком зажился на этом свете.

\- Народ, оставьте его в покое. Правда. Это так, еще одна химера, чтобы выманить нас всех скопом в одно место. Вот увидите, как только мы перестанем на него нападать, он оставит нас в покое.  
\- Старк, о чем ты? - прорезался по связи Хоукай, который почти не участвовал в этой драке - лук и стрелы, пусть и высокотехнологичные - слабое оружие против того, с кем общими силами не могут справится Железный Человек, Тор и Халк.

\- Нас обвели вокруг пальца, и надо срочно возвращаться в Башню. Кто-то заблокировал Джарвиса и доступ во внутренние помещения. Мне. Нам. Никто не подскажет, у кого есть такая возможность? - устало поднял лицевую панель Тони. - Тор, ничего не хочешь сказать? Это же твой братец, которого ты упрямо считаешь образцом непонятого бунтарства.

\- Локи мой брат, да. Но он - мой сводный брат, - прогудел Тор, который отошел подальше от Разрушителя. Последовав его примеру, то же самое сделали и все остальные. Подав военным знак последовать их примеру, к группе Мстителей отошел и Фьюри.   
\- Зачем? Что такого есть в твоей Башне, Старк, что она понадобилась Локи? - потребовал ответа от гения директор. А Разрушитель, не имея цели и не тревожимый никем, нелепо замер в одной позе, что только подтверждало слова мужчины.  
\- Джарвис, за которого любой концерн или вы, военные, душу продадите. Причем - любую. Чертежи. Схемы. Заметки. Реактор. Оборудование. Костюмы, - кратко перечислил Тони.  
\- Реактор? - переспросил Фьюри. - Это тот, который питает твою Башню?  
\- Ну да, - посмотрел на него, как на идиота Старк. - Холодный ядерный синтез. То, что способно вырабатывать энергию, не причиняя вреда окружающей среде и не требующей такого внимания, как обычные ядерные электростанции. И он компактный, то есть, ему хватает всего одного этажа здания.

\- Возвращаемся. Уже поздно, но, может, что и успеем, - скомандовал Фьюри, первым шагая в сторону их джета.

\- Эй, директор, а вы нам ничего не хотите рассказать? - окликнула его Вдова. А Клинт промолчал. Раньше, до своего пребывания у Локи, он бы не преминул отпустить несколько шуточек или довести всех вокруг своими приколами. Но сейчас он был лишь тенью самого себя. Тихий, послушный и... серый.   
\- Вчера вечером Локи забрал иридий, который мы оставили под присмотром доктора Хейнриха Шефера. Вместе с его глазом. Доктор Селвиг достроил портал, и ему нужен был только очень мощный источник энергии, который мы ему и предоставили, покинув Башню. 

\- То есть, сейчас там, на крыше _моей_ Башни, кто-то собирается прорезать дырку хрен знает куда и впустить хрен знает кого?! - завопил в ответ на эти новости Старк. - Ну засранец же, а? В мире куча мест, где можно разжиться халявной энергией, но нет, ему надо было обязательно припереться в мой дом и... ДЖАРВИС!!!

Уже сидевшие в джете остальные едва не подпрыгнули на своих местах, услышав этот панический вопль. Не обращая на них внимания, Старк потребовал ответа от своего дворецкого:  
\- Пеппер, где она? Там? Нет? Ушла? ГДЕ ОНА, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ?!  
\- Мистер Старк, в данный момент мисс Поттс находится на расстоянии семи тысяч восьмисот метров над уровнем земли и направляется в Вашингтон, - незамедлительно последовал ответ. От отпустившего напряжения у Тони даже голова закружилась - не то, что бы он испугался за Пеппер, да... Просто, стоило ему представить, что придется заново искать себе такого же компетентного помощника, его в дрожь бросило.

\- Что бы ты ни говорил, Тони, и как бы не прятался от самого себя, но у тебя есть сердце, - тихо заметил Роджерс, видя, какая радость проступает на лице этого эгоиста до мозга костей.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Кэп, - небрежно отмахнулся Старк и опустил маску, - ты просто не представляешь, сколько же бумаг мне придется заполнять, если с ней что-то случиться. Буду ждать вас на Башне.

\- Что... Что это?! - внезапно вскрикнула Наташа, вытягивая руку. 

Все обернулись в ту сторону и стало понятно: они опоздали. Над окутанным дымом и пылью Нью-Йорком, откуда-то с одной из крыш, в небо бил столб энергии, под напором которого голубое небо истаивало сизым туманом, открывая дорогу к чужим звездам и чуждой жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Так, Бартон, джет - на полной скорости в город. Может, еще успеем минимизировать ущерб, - коротко распорядился Фьюри. - Тор, Старк, вам быстрее, поэтому своим ходом. Действуем.  
Но как бы стремительно не действовали люди, те, кто пришел извне, действовали еще быстрее. Железный человек сначала поднялся к самой пробоине, пытаясь не дать пройти в свой мир захватчикам, но их было слишком много. Они были как саранча - такие же юркие и многочисленные. На место одного убитого тут же вставали трое, да еще и огрызались огнем, вполне способным причинить ущерб и так потрепанному костюму.   
\- Тор! - напряженно скомандовал Тони по связи, - попробуй отрубить портал - без этого все бессмысленно. Их слишком много только для нас. Директор, советую подтянуть армейских поближе - сами мы не справимся.   
\- Я уже отдал приказ, - напряженно отозвался мужчина. - Теперь все зависит от того, сможете ли вы уничтожить установку.  
\- Не получается, - почти сразу отозвался громовержец, - вокруг него сила, которую мне не преодолеть. Нужно, чтобы Локи сам отключил его.   
\- А где Селвиг? - тут же спросила Наташа. - Если установку собирал он, то может, знает, как ее остановить?  
\- Я знаю его, но спросить сейчас не могу, - теперь тон Тора был извиняющимся, - он тут, но без сознания. Видимо, ему сильно досталось. Я его перенес в более безопасное место, но надо ждать, когда можно будет спросить.  
\- Так, Хоукай... - но что еще хотела сказать девушка, осталось неизвестным - по общей связи раздался треск, шипение и взрыв. А потом голос Бартона, который велел всем быть готовыми к жесткой посадке - он постарается посадить джет хоть куда-нибудь, но посадка будет жесткой. Судя по всему, их подбили.

* * *

И воцарился Хаос. Если первые полчаса Старк еще сыпал своими шуточками, то по истечении часа он только иногда матерился, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Эти долбаные читаури все сыпались и сыпались с неба, как какой-то экзотический град. А чтобы им было еще веселее - к ним просединилась какая-то летающая хрень. Размером с кита, с пастью, как авиационный ангар и защитой, на которую он мог потратить всю энергию своего реактора и оставить только царапину. Справиться с ними могла только грубая сила Тора и Халка. Ну, еще и его оружие, только вот, применять это оружие надо было изнутри. Масса ощущений. 

Романофф уже надсадно дышала, с трудом отмахиваясь от наседающих на нее тварей. Держалась она только за счет Хоукая, который давно расстрелял все свои стрелы и теперь прикрывал ей спину, уничтожая читаури любым подручным оружием: от пистолета до странных лазерных секир нападающих.

Капитан давно уже потерял свою маску и щеголял живописными дырами на костюме. Но пока держался. 

Тор и Халк на пару громили летающих симпатяг из ночных кошмаров, но и им приходилось туго: прекрасно видя, кто наносит самый больший урон, твари сосредоточили свой огонь именно на этих двоих.

Фьюри вполне уверенно расстреливал пришельцев из своего, казалось бы, бесконечного арсенала. 

Где-то слышался стрекот пулеметов и треск выстрелов вступившей в бой армии...

Но всего этого было так мало! И пусть защитникам не приходилось отвлекаться на защиту гражданского населения, остроту проблемы это не снимало. Взрывы, взрывы, взрывы... Руины. Огонь. Дым. Пожары. Редкие тела тех, кто не успел или не смог спрятаться. Тела тех, кто отдал свою жизнь, защищая свой мир. Враги, враги, враги...

В какой-то момент они собрались все вместе, те, кто назвал себя Мстители. Всего шестеро. Стоя спиной к спине, они с угрюмым отчаянием смотрели вокруг: они были лучшими из луших, но все их таланты, все способности оказались бессильны. Они не смогли предусмотреть это, и теперь за эту ошибку должен был расплачиваться их мир.

\- Со мной только что связался Совет Безопасности... - глухо начал Фьюри. - Они отдали приказ о пуске ядерной ракеты на Нью-Йорк. Через пять минут самолет будет над точкой, и еще через три - нас не станет.  
\- Знаешь, Кэп, о чем я жалею больше всего? - весело отозвался на это сообщение Тони. - Что я так и не сподобился сводить тебя в тот стрип-клуб о котором как-то рассказывал. Поверь мне, ты б сразу просветился реалиями нынешнего мира!  
\- Знаешь, Старк, - не менее ехидно отозвался на это Роджерс, - я умру с мыслью, что сделал для своей страны все, что мог. В том числе - что не дал тебе сводить меня на мужской стриптиз.  
\- Стааарк... - заухмылялся Бартон, - мужской стриптиз? Что еще мы о тебе не знаем? А я-то все гадал, с чего бы вдруг такой интерес к нашему Капитану...

\- Это так легко - жертвовать своими жизнями во имя не пойми чего... Ведь все проблемы этого мира больше не будут вас касаться, и не придется делать выбор, от которого готов умереть сам со стыда, но этого не даст сделать ваша же совесть, - от холодного насмешливого голоса все дружно вздрогнули. Кто бы сомневался, что Локи решит отпраздновать свой триумф. Вот он, стоит, в своих зелено-золотых доспехах и рогатом шлеме, ярко блестящих в редких лучах солнца.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе... - тягуче тянет Старк. - Этого ты хотел? Оглянись: этого? Кем ты будешь править? Через пару минут от этого места останется только дымящаяся воронка и тени на стенах. Этот мир никогда не покорится тебе. А если у нас, землян, не получится его отстоять, то мы отомстим за него. Так, что тебе нигде не останется места!

\- Какой пафос, - все так же холодно и насмешливо отвечает бог. - Кто бы мог подумать, что такой эгоист, как ты, Энтони Эдвард Старк, решит умереть вместе со всеми.  
А потом его внимание обращается на Фьюри.

\- Директор... Признаться, вот такого я от вас не ожидал. Пожертвовать целым городом, сотнями жизней, и ради чего? Ради своей совести и не запачканных рук? Зачем? Они же у вас и так в крови по локти. Что изменит всего одна жизнь?

\- О чем это он, директор? - все Мстители дружно обернулись к Фьюри.

\- Да, скажите им, директор Фьюри. У вас же в стране демократия. Какое вы имеете право решать за кого-то, лишая его той самой пресловутой свободы личности и прав? - язвительно усмехнулся Локи, с наслаждением ожидая дальнейшее.

\- Сделка, - хрипло выдавил из себя мужчина, почти физически ощущая, как в незримых часах стекают последние песчинки отмеренного времени. - Один из вас должен сам, своими руками надеть на себя это, - из кармана появляется тонкая кожаная полоска серого цвета без украшений. Фьюри не называет имени, но смотрит он только на Хоукая, и все понимают, кому на самом деле предназначено это "украшение". - И тогда все прекратится. Совсем. И больше не повторится.

Все молчат. Они прекрасно поняли условия, но... Господи, как же это страшно! Им не хочется умирать, и цена одной жизни за многие - это мало. Чужая жизнь, а не одного из них. Просить? Он согласится. А как же потом они смогут смотреть друг другу в глаза? Жить, помня, какой ценой купили свое существование? Но как же не хочется умирать! А времени на решение все меньше и меньше. И Хоукай молчит, заставляя терять последние остатки человечности и все крепче желие вцепиться ему в горло с требованием "Надень!". Но после такого останется только застрелиться. Одна. Всего одна жизнь, одна свобода, одна воля, одно "Да". И кошмар закончится. Одно нет, и... Не будет мук совести, ведь не будет и тех, кого эта совесть будет терзать. Но как же тогда остальные? Те, кто останется жить в оставленном им мире?

\- Надо же, прям под цвет глаз... - задумчиво тянет Клинт, стягивая с ладони Фьюри свой приговор. - Специально подбирал, что ли? Не глядя ни на кого, он приподнимает подбородок, чтобы было удобнее застегивать ошейник. Стоит только ему опустить руки, как тут же рядом с ним оказывается трикстер, в глазах которого столь ярко сверкает торжество, что Тор как-то недоуменно хмурится. Он обхватывает стрелка поперек груди, смотрит на остальных и небрежно произносит:  
\- У вас есть еще четыре минуты прежде, чем вас не станет. Портал я сейчас отключу - я умею чтить сделки. И да, не стоит. Сокол теперь принадлежит мне, если вы попытаетесь его отобрать... Ну, вы видели, что терпения у меня мало, а фантазия - хорошая.  
И они просто исчезают в воздухе, оставляя остальных в полном раздрае чувств. Директор первым приходит в себя и командует Старку найти самолет и вывести его из строя, пока на них не пустили боеголовку. Сразу после этого он связывается с кем-то из армейского командования и радует, что осталось только зачистить территорию, так как проблему с порталом они решили.  
Как подтверждение его словам, нить энергии, держащая портал открытым, прерывается. И черная дыра над Манхэттеном схлопывается, в первый раз за последние дни даруя надежду на счастливый конец.

Хотя бы для остальных.


	5. Chapter 5

Сначала Клинту кажется, будто замерзла каждая клеточка его тела, но проходит всего лишь миг, и они стоят на крыше Башни Старка. Прямо перед установкой, что держит портал открытым. Рядом с ним стоит пульт управления, и все. Возле него никого нет, хотя по тому, как оглядывается Локи, кто-то должен присутствовать. Так и не увидев того, кого высматривал, трикстер выпускает из рук Бартона и подходит вплотную к искрящемуся энергией щиту, что защищает сердце установки: Тессеракт. Бог поднимает свой посох, с некоторым усилием проталкивает его сквозь тонкий барьер, касается острым кончиком Куба и... и все прекращается. Иссякает столб энергии, схлопывается дыра в небе и лишь Тессеракт продолжает искриться голубым светом. Взяв в руки, Локи с минуту вертит его в руках, внимательно разглядывая, а потом с непонятным хмыканьем небрежно кидает на пульт. 

Затем возвращается к Бартону и снова заключает его в объятия. Снова ледяная смерть пытается вытянуть жизнь из тела смертного, но, когда это, кажется, вот-вот случится, они оказываются на месте.

Огромное полутемное помещение, с массивной мебелью и окнами во всю стену. Вряд ли в Нью-Йорке есть подобные помещения, однако - шпиль уцелевшей высотки Крайслера и нахально щеголяющая абсолютно неповрежденным видом Башня Старка говорят об обратном.  
\- Располагайся, Сокол. Ты здесь надолго. Или нет. Посмотрим, - Локи абсолютно свободно скинул с себя часть доспехов на широкую лавку, судя по царапинам и вмятинам, используемую так довольно давно. Оставшись только в брюках и рубашке, виднеющейся из-под распахнутого кожаного камзола до колен, трикстер скрылся за одной из дверей, откуда снова послышался его голос.  
\- Выйти без моего дозволения ты не сможешь, выброситься из окна - тоже. Поднять на меня руку или измыслить недоброе как для меня, так и для себя не даст ошейник. Чем быстрее ты смиришься, тем быстрее...  
Так и не дождавшись окончани фразы, Клинт осмелился вопросительно закончить ее:  
\- Ты меня отпустишь?  
В дверях показался Локи, уже в одной только рубашке, весело отфыркиваясь и вытираясь белоснежным полотенцем.  
\- Ну... Возможно, и отпущу. Если ты этого еще будешь хотеть. И если будет, кому хотеть.   
Увидев, как сжались кулаки лучника, бог весело рассмеялся.  
\- Все зависит только от тебя, и от того, как быстро ты поймешь, чего я от тебя хочу и жду. Не для того я обменял одного жалкого смертного на источник энергии и кровных врагов, чтобы быстро сломать свою игрушку. У тебя есть пара дней, чтобы успокоиться и освоиться здесь. Если что нужно - говори сейчас. Потом тебе может быть не до этого. Осмотрись, привыкни. У тебя теперь масса времени.  
\- Если я - жалкий смертный, зачем же ты тогда оставил нашим Тессеракт? Прихватил бы и его!

\- Ну... - опять задумался Локи, но тут же тряхнул волосами, - нет. Забрав тебя, я обрек твоих соратников на муки совести, какой ценой они выкупили свои жалкие жизни. Эта вина не даст им покоя, испортит сон, будет вечно смотреть на них из зеркал. Рано или поздно, но они сами накажут себя, если, конечно, в них еще есть честь воинов. А вот если бы я забрал с собой и Тессеракт, то у них было бы оправдание поисков тебя. Неважно, что ты мог бы умереть, как я предупредил. Они искали Куб, а твоя смерть - это трагическая случайность. Не-е-е-ет... Я не стану облегчать им их терзания и муки! Пусть сполна вкусят свое бессилие и слабость. И вместо того, чтобы задавать бесполезные вопросы о тех, кто волен сам распоряжаться своей судьбой, ты бы задумался о себе. Можешь ходить почти везде, только дверь в лабораторию тебе не откроется. И учти - я не терплю грязи. Нигде, - последнее слово, такое безобидное, но сказанное настолько двусмысленным тоном, вызвало озноб дурных предчувствий у стрелка. 

Хотя, не то чтобы он сомневался в дальнейших планах бога: уж больно красноречивые взгляды бросал на него трикстер еще тогда, когда он находился под его властью. Но задаваться вопросом, почему Локи не воспользовался ситуацией тогда, и почему сейчас, Бартон не стал. Просто отметил для себя, что теперь при принятии душа ему предстоит еще одна, неприятная и унизительная процедура. Пока что стоит вызывать как можно меньше недовольства трикстера, а там, глядишь, и шанс сбежать предоставится.

* * *

В жилище Локи оказалось три спальни, гостиная, столовая, гардеробная, оружейная, библиотека и еще одна закрытая дверь. Видимо, за которой находилась та самая лаборатория. А еще была купальня. 

Назвать помещение, размерами не уступающее всей его квартире, просто ванной комнатой не поворачивался язык. Да, там имелась современная душевая кабинка, но этим признаки цивилизации и ограничивались. Ванну заменял мини-бассейн из травянисто-зеленого мрамора, теплого на ощупь. Такой же мрамор покрывал и пол, мраморными, только уже белыми, были и стены. Только одну из них заменяло зеркало. Бартон только иронично хмыкнул на такой признак нарциссизма. А при виде батареи баночек, бутылочек, горшочков и флакончиков на полке рядом с купелью только в затылке почесал - неужели вся внешность бога есть результат косметики?

На всякий случай спальню себе Клинт выбрал самую дальнюю от комнаты трикстера. Ее оказалось очень легко опознать: если во всех трех остальных комнатах царили тишина и запустение, ровным слоем укрывавшие всю обстановку комнаты, то жилище бога было просто пропитано им.   
Да, в комнате Бартона была кровать, на которой трое немаленьких мужчин могли всю ночь спать и не задеть друг друга. Был шкаф для одежды, кресла, камин, столик, еще что-то такое. Но все это было... неживым. Любой бы ощутил запустение и равнодушие этих комнат, только зайдя в них.  
А в комнате Локи лежали книги, свитки, какие-то листы с расчетами, чертежи. Стояла тарелка с очищенным яблоком, а рядом с ним лежал один из любимых кинжалов бога. Была приоткрыта дверца шкафа и оттуда свешивался рукав бархатной зеленой рубахи.

Но больше всего внимание привлекала постель. Такая же широкая, как в комнате Клинта, она была другой. Более низкой, скорее - поднятым квадратом пола, она была в несколько слоев устлана подушками и мехами. Роскошными, мерцающими, переливающимися в тусклом свете мехами неведомых Бартону зверей. Хотя кое-какие расцветки он узнавал. И все это богатство так и манило раздеться донага, чтобы всей кожей ощутить невесомую ласку, завернуться в них, и отдасться на волю безмятежного сна. Неудивительно, что Локи такая задница, почти весело хмыкнул про себя Клинт, когда увидел эту картину - в таком "гнезде" спокойно уснет любой, даже тот, у кого совести нет вообще.  
Но на всякий случай, Клинт поспешил покинуть эту комнату.

Библиотека встретила лучника запахом книжной пыли. Не то чтобы он знал, какой это запах, но почему-то у него сложилось твердое ощущение, что именно так и пахнет книжная пыль. Некоторые книги внушили ему уважение одним только своим видом - любую из них можно было использовать как оружие тяжелого действия. Это если бы он смог ее поднять. Учитывая, что обложка одной из тех, что лежали на массивном пюпитре, весила никак не менее трех килограмм, сколько могла весить сама книга, размерами с хороший такой чемодан и имея такую же толщину, ему представить было сложно. Но проверять на практике Бартон это благоразумно не стал - еще придавит его так, что не встанет, вот позору-то будет.

В оружейной у него началось обильное слюнооотделение: пусть коллекция оружия, висящая на стенах и покоящаяся на стойках, вызвала бы интерес только у ценителей старины, оценить качество и изящество это совсем не мешало. Темная сталь, светлая сталь, бронза, еще что-то, кинжалы, глефы, секиры, мечи, тессены (боевые веера), топоры, гравировка, чеканка, травление... И луки. Нет, пожалуй даже - ЛУКИ. Руки Клинта помимо его сознания потянулись к одному из этих произведений искусств, и плевать было на последствия. Увы... Первые минуты Бартон обреченно думал, что нашел одну из тех пыток, которым подвергнет его Локи: видеть, но не иметь возможности взять в руки.   
Проверка мысли подтвердила: Бартон мог сколько угодно смотреть, но ни одну вещь взять в руки не мог. Какой бы маленькой и безобидной она не была.

В столовой стоял монументальный стол с дюжиной столь же массивных стульев и все. При этом в апартаментах бога не было даже намека на кухню. Или хотя бы холодильник. Голодом что ли его морить будут?

Гардеробная была последним помещением. Ну... Не сказать, что бы его "хозяин" был модником. Похоже, для комфортной жизни ему вполне хватало тех вещей, что висели в его личном шкафу, учитывая, что среди бесконечных полок и стоек безнадежно терялся тот десяток вешалок, что были заняты.

А еще Бартон обнаружил лестницу на крышу. Выбравшись на площадку, он с наслаждением вдохнул наполненный дымом пожарищ воздух и огляделся по сторонам. Да, вряд ли бы они смогли поймать трикстера, учитывая, что он преспокойно обитал практически под носом у Старка, устроив себе роскошные апартаменты в одной из квартир, а они об этот ни сном, ни духом. Бросив еще один тоскливый взгляд на Старк Тауэрс, находящуюся всего в квартале от его нынешнего местонахождения, Клинт перевесился через парапет крыши, приглядывая себе пути будущего бегства.   
Не может такого быть, чтобы из ловушки не было выхода.

* * *

\- Фьюри, вы что - совсем последние мозги растеряли? - тихо, спокойно, и оттого еще более жутко спросил Старк. Обычно он шумно возмущался, требовал или ставил перед фактом. А когда он начинал разговаривать так, как сейчас: тихо и цивилизованно, это сулило массу проблем.   
\- Нет, мистер Старк, - директор стоял перед Мстителями в своем неизменном кожаном плаще, с повязкой на глазу. И при этом абсолютно все они чувствовали сейчас его растерянность. - Совет уже знает о сделке, и их приказ был ясен, как никогда.  
\- Но мы не можем так поступить! - горячо воскликнул Роджерс. - Это подло! Что мы тогда стоим, как команда, если позволим поступать так с нами?!  
\- Капитан, я тоже не в восторге, но что я могу поделать? - устало оперся о стол перед ним Фьюри. - К вечеру агент Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон должен быть вычеркнут из списка агентов Щ.И.Т.а, его дело закрыто, а попытки найти его и эвакуировать, если он согласится добровольно, или похитить, если его согласия не будет - станут считаться государственной изменой. И караться она будет смертной казнью независимо от того, какое положение в обществе будет занимать тот, кто задумает эту авантюру. Если бы Локи забрал Тессеракт, то у нас было бы оправдание его поисков, но... Куб у нас, портал закрыт, боевые действия прекращены благодаря самопожертвованию агента Бартона... И Совет хочет, чтобы этот порыв никто и ничто не поколебало. 

\- Лживые лицемерные твари! - в сердцах стукнула по подлокотнику своего стула Наташа. - Им плевать на всех, кроме себя!

\- Не думаю, что Клинту Бартону угрожает смерть... - все еще нехарактерно задумчивый, медленно проговорил Тор. - Я в первый раз вижу, чтобы брат мой прекратил свою забаву ради кого-то. Локи - сильнейший маг Асгарда, как показали эти бои, но и воин он не из последних, хоть и не думается это при виде его. Тони Старк, ты - величайший ученый муж, и ему было бы с тобой о чем поговорить, но выбрал он не тебя. Как и ты, доктор Бэннер. Он мог выбрать тебя, Наташа, так как брат мой все же мужчина, и познал он ласки дев-воительниц Асгарда. Но не ты была выбрана им. Он мог взять тебя, Стив, ибо не зазорно скрестить с тобой клинки даже мне. Но выбрал он Клинта Бартона. У него нет той светящейся штуки, что у Тони, нет чар Наташи, нет ловкости и скорости Стивена, нет силы Бэннера. Значит, у него есть что-то, что нет ни у кого из вас, что-то, что смог разглядеть мой брат, и не смогли мы. А это значит, что вряд ли жизни Клинта будет что-то угрожать.

\- Тор, наивная ты душа... - скривился в гримасе Старк, - поверь мне, бывают в жизни обстоятельства, когда смерть - намного предпочтительнее жизни. Как бы наш Хоукай не угодил именно в такие обстоятельства...

\- В общем, так, директор, - глубоко вздохнув, Тони с усилием поднялся с того выступа, что заменил ему стул. - Как мы поняли, ваш Совет - это кучка слабохарактерных, трусливых и ублюдочных политиканов, готовых прикрывать собственную задницу чужими жизнями. Я на такое не подписывался, потому вместе с Клинтом можете смело вычеркивать из своих баз и меня. Если моему городу и моей стране потребуется помощь - я помогу, но без вас. Стив, Брюс, вы со мной? Наташа, ты девушка у нас ушлая, сама как-нибудь выкрутишься. Как освободишься, Башня тебя пропустит.

\- Мистер Старк, вы забываетесь, - угрожающе склонился в его сторону Фьюри. - Вы можете уйти, но мистер Роджерс останется здесь.  
\- Это почему еще? - не менее угрожающе сложил на груди руки Железный Человек. Сам Роджерс сделал всего один шаг в сторону... чтобы встать за правым плечом Старка.   
\- У него подписан контракт с армией Соединенных Штатов, и мы вложили в него слишком много сил и средств...

\- Так, минуточку! - поднял ладонь в воздух Тони. - Контракт с армией подписывал Стив Роджерс, да. Но, согласно документам, капитану Стивену Роджерсу на данный момент более девяноста лет, что автоматически переводит его в разряд военных пенсионеров. Если вы имеете в виду Капитана Америку, то сей объект погиб при пилотировании самолета еще в войну. Нынешний Стив Роджерс является полной собственностью компании "Старк Индастриз", так как был найден при использовании средств, техники и людской силы именно вышеназванной компании. Так что, как объект, найденный в нейтральных водах, он принадлежит в первую очередь мне. В связи с чем все вопросы по его использованию в военных действия просьба решать через генерального директора компании, которую я первым делом посвящу в подробности конфликта. 

\- Стив! Вы же не вещь, так почему позволяете так с собой обращаться? - в первый раз за все время заговорила Мария Хилл, первый помощник директора, пережившая все катаклизмы.  
\- Знаете, мэм, - обернулся на нее через плечо уже выходящий за дверь Роджерс, - как я понял, Мстители для Щ.И.Т.а - это вещи, которыми можно распоряжаться по своему усмотрению. Так почему другим нельзя? Хотя...

Вернувшись обратно к столу, Стив достал из потайного кармашка своего костюма смятую десятку и положил ее на стол под недоуменными взглядами остальных и нечитаемым - директора.  
\- Вы были правы, когда сказали, что меня многое удивит. Например, в мое время своих ТАК не бросали..  
С тихим шорохом за Железным Человеком, Халком и Капитаном Америкой закрылась дверь. Посидев еще с полминуты в своем кресле, поднялась и Романофф.  
\- Я слишком многим обязана Клинту, чтобы вот так отказаться от него. Полагаю, Старк не откажется почистить мои докуметы, - теперь дверь закрылась и за Черной Вдовой.

\- Я понимаю твои мысли, Фьюри, у тебя просто не было выбора тогда. Но так нельзя делать, - с сожалением проговорил, вставая, и Тор. - Если воин знает, что он нужен, что его не бросят, он пойдет с улыбкой на самую лютую смерть. Но если оставить без помощи одного своего соратника, пойдут ли потом за тобой остальные? Я дрался вместе с Клинтом Бартоном, я делил с ним еду, вино и крышу над головой. Поэтому я не стану бросать его на волю равнодушных Норн помогу Старку всем, чем смогу. Советую и тебе отказаться от служения своему Совету, раз он так подло поступает со своими воинами и присоединиться к Старку, как все мы. Так будет правильно.

Оставшись в помещении вдвоем с Хилл, Фьюри уже открыл, было, рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел. В помещении раздался очень приятный голос, который с извиняющимися интонациями произнес:  
\- Директор Фьюри, мистера Старка и организацию Щ.И.Т. связывает пусть недолгое, но плодотворное сотрудничество, которое в данный момент подошло к концу. В связи с чем мистер Старк просит организацию Щ.И.Т и ее сотрудников освободить Старк Тауэрс от своего присутствия, так как данное здание является частной собственностью, предназначенной для проживания, а не для аренды государственными структурами. Мистер Старк дает сотрудникам Щ.И.Т.а время для вывоза своих личных вещей до двадцати одного часа этого вечера. Учитывая, что все оборудование принадлежит моему создателю, данного времени по его расчетам должно хватить с избытком. Благодарю вас за внимание и понимание.

\- Агент Хилл, - обратил внимание на невозмутимую девушку директор, - очень надеюсь, что вы процитируете прозвучавшие речи в своем докладе Совету Безопасности дословно. Как они того и желали, инициатива Мстители распущена, а значит, если им потребуется их помощь, то приказать они больше не смогут и придется договариваться напрямую. В положительном успехе чего я крайне сомневаюсь, учитывая приказ Совета по одному из них.

В 21.01 минуту Башня Старка отключила все связи с внешним миром.


	6. Chapter 6

Оперевшись ладонями о матовую стенку и подставив затылок и спину под острые теплые струи воды, Клинт угрюмо размышлял о своей дальнейшей судьбе. 

Прошло уже четыре дня с того момента, как его "прописали" на новой жилплощади, а его будущее все так же и тонуло в мраке неведения. В первые две ночи он был готов к самому худшему, но никто не пришел. Больше того - за те два дня он видел Локи всего один раз. Потом они стали встречаться за обедом, который появлялся сам собой на обеденном столе и так же исчезал. Впрочем, не только обед: еда появлялась строго по часам пять раз в день. Уяснив это для себя во все те же двое суток, Клинт стал делать запасы продуктов, выбирая со стола те, что долго не портились. 

Хотя маловероятно, что они ему пригодятся...

...если учитывать, что он может только руку (и то - только до локтя) вытянуть за пределы своей клетки - дальше его не пускает какой-то барьер. 

А молчание трикстера и его предвкушающие улыбочки, бросаемые на стрелка в их редкие встречи, выводили из себя. У Клинта не оставалось сомнений в своей участи, и он даже почти был морально готов к ней, но вот такое подвешенное состояние, когда знаешь, что будет, но не имеешь понятия - когда, убивало. Стукнув кулаками по стене, лучник поднял голову, сквозь заливающую глаза воду глянув на душевой шланг. Однако, как бы там ни было, ему совсем не хотелось столкнуться с гневом трикстера, если тот обнаружит, что Бартон не "везде чист". Поэтому Клинт с тяжким вздохом взялся за крайне унизительную процедуру, которой подвергал себя вот уже четвертый день.

Так, на всякий случай.

* * *

\- Старк, объясни, почему мы ничего не делаем? - потребовал ответа Роджерс, которому надоело смотреть, как Тони только и делает, что пьет, пропадает в своей мастерской и все время смотрит на какие-то диаграммы, выводимые Джарвисом.  
\- Стив, а как, по-твоему, это делается? - искренне заинтересовался Тони вопросом Капитана. Настолько, что даже отставил ставший неизменный в последние дни, стакан с алкоголем и подпер щеку рукой, ожидая ответа и нахально блестя глазами. 

Еще семь дней назад Стивен бы разразился горячей речью, пытаясь донести до этого гения, плейбоя, миллионера и филантропа смысл слов "Честь", "Доблесть" и "Верность". Но не теперь. Всего один правильный поступок боевого товарища и один неправильный тех, кому он так безоглядно доверял - командования, сделали то, чего не смогли сделать все психологи Щ.И.Т.а после его разморозки. Он осознал и принял то время, в котором теперь живет. Понял его логику и мотивы.

И именно поэтому он сейчас видел то, что раньше бы просто пропустил мимо себя: видел мешки под глазами Старка, лопнувшие сосуды, окрасившие белки глаз в розоватый цвет. Заметил, что тот стакан с виски, который Тони не выпускает из рук, единственный за весь день. Как иногда бессильно сжимаются кулаки мужчины, ненавидящего это чувство.  
И этот его вопрос - не попытка оскорбить или обвинить в бездействии. Просто он тоже раздражен этим чувством, и готов делать что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от него. 

Видимо, все это отображается в глазах Роджерса, потому что Старк со вздохом отворачивается от него и запускает обе руки в свои волосы, и без того похожие на воронье гнездо.   
\- Дело в том, что на каждом из вас есть по три аварийных маячка. Так, на всякий случай. Один из них включится самопроизвольно, если жизненные показатели упадут ниже нормы. Еще два надо активировать. 

\- Как ты умудрился? - Стив не удивлен. Этого и стоило предполагать от такого человека, как Старк. Потребовалось время, чтобы понять: за всей этой бравадой, самодовольством и эгоизмом прячется глубоко одинокий человек. Слишком умный для окружающих. Слишком богатый. Слишком целеустремленный. Слишком много этих слишком. Старк умен настолько, что ему просто скучно с теми, кто не может поддержать разговор. Его деньги застят глаза окружающим, и никто не видит за ними того человека, каким является мужчина. У него столько целей, задач, замыслов и идей, что он просто не понимает, как можно тратить время, которого и так мало, столь бездарно.

Но быть одному плохо.

И поэтому Тони Старк самая яркая звезда таблоидов, ведь это хоть ненадолго даст иллюзию, что он - не один.

\- Ну, учитывая, сколько ран мы получали в последнее время, это было не проблема, - усмехнулся Старк. - Проблема в другом: оба маячка Бартона вмонтированы в его оружие. И пока он им не воспользуется, найти его возможности не будет.  
\- Почему? - не понял проблемы Стив. Есть маячок, пусть и не активный, так в чем проблема? Учитывая гений Старка, это дело пяти минут.

\- Дело в том, что их гасят. Активный, не активный - я могу засечь их в любом состоянии. Просто, если их активировали, то значит, требуется срочная помощь. А сейчас - ничего. Пусто. Или их уничтожили, но тогда о них надо знать, или их блокировали, а тогда... Тогда надо ждать, когда Клинт сумеет хоть ненадолго вырваться из-под глушилки. Или любым другим способом даст о себе знать. Конечно, мы с Бэннером настроили все оборудование на поиск гамма-излучения аналогичного, или хотя бы совпадающего не меньше, чем на 50% излучаемого Тором, но надежды на это мало, - Тони устало потер лицо ладонями.

\- Когда ты спал в последний раз? - сменил тему Роджерс. Оттолкнувшись плечом от косяка, к которому все это время прислонялся, он прошел вглубь мастерской и остановился рядом со Старком, смотря на него сверху вниз.  
\- А что? Хочешь уложить меня в постельку? - игриво задвигал бровями Тони. - Только учти - я с плюшевыми мишками давно уже не сплю, предпочитаю естественность. Пожалуй... - Капитана внимательно осмотрели с головы до ног, - да, ты вполне сойдешь за такого мишку. Так как - уложишь меня в постельку?

\- И даже спою колыбельную, - пряча в уголках губ улыбку, Капитан подхватил Старка на руки, как ребенка. От неожиданности мужчина ахнул и схватился за Роджерса.  
\- Бля, Роджерс, ты совсем спятил! Я же пошутил! - стыдясь самого себя за проявленную слабость, Тони принялся извиваться, пытаясь выскользнуть из таких теплых и крепких объятий.  
\- Знаешь, насколько я сумел тебя узнать, если ты мне скажешь, что сейчас пойдешь спать, то я тебе не поверю. Так что - придется самому проконтролировать. А если ты и дальше продолжишь так вырываться, то..., - голос Капитана Америки не изменился ни йоту, хотя ему пришлось нести на руках вверх по лестнице взрослого мужчину, да еще и категорически с этим не согласного, - то все это будет похоже на один фильм, который я смотрел еще до Локи. "Унесенные ветром" называется. Картинка - ну точь-в-точь.

\- Роджерс, - затихнув в его руках, тихо-тихо заговорил Тони, - если ты сейчас посмеешь сказать мне, что я похож на ту вертихвостку, то я сделаю то, что должна была сделать она - Я ТЕБЯ КАСТРИРУЮ, БЛЯ!!!! И отпусти меня наконе...  
Закончить фразу ему не удалось по той простой причине, что его бесцеремонно скинули на постель так, что он прикусил себе язык.

\- Ну вот, до постели мы дошли, колыбельную петь? - весело блестя глазами осведомился Стив. И был до предела изумлен тем, что в качестве ответа на этот невинный, в общем-то вопрос, Старк сделал то, в чем воображение Капитана напрочь ему отказывало: Тони Старк покраснел.

* * *

Намотав на бедра одно полотенце, и вытирая голову вторым, Клинт прошел по короткому коридору из купальни в свою спальню. И застыл, стоило только в спальне зазвучать словам, которые он ждал, но к которым все равно оказался не готов.

\- Красивый. У Старка тоже неплохая фигура, но... не то. У вашего Капитана слишком много мышц, а женщина... Не-е-ет, совсем не то. Подойди.

Не глядя откинув полотенце, которое так и продолжал держать в руках, в сторону, Бартон повернулся к богу лицом. Одетый в свободную белую рубаху с распахнутым воротом и широкими рукавами, узкие штаны и высокие сапоги, Локи в вольной позе полулежал на его постели, опираясь спиной на подушки и смотрел на него с абсолютной уверенностью того, кто точно знает, что на любое его желание не посмеют сказать слово "Нет". 

С трудом подавив внутреннюю дрожь, Клинт подошел вплотную к постели и снова остановился.  
\- Покорный. Заба-а-а-авно... Значит, так... Что ж, твое решение.

Не обращая на стоявшего рядом Бартона внимания, Локи мягко потянулся и нагнулся к сапогам. Несколько почти не слышных щелчков, и один сапог с негромким стуком упал возле постели. Минута, и за ним последовал второй. Спустя пару секунд на сапоги снежной кляксой легла рубаха, а потом уже и штаны. Довольно растянувшись на спине, Локи еще раз с наслаждением потянулся, а затем резким рывком за полотенце на бедрах опрокинул на постель и Клинта.   
С абсолютным бесстыдством усевшись на ноги Клинта, Локи сдернул с него и откинул в сторону последнюю жалкую преграду в виде полотенца. Довольно оглядев мужчину под собой, трикстер начал оглаживать прохладными ладонями покорное его воле тело. Клинта едва не передернуло от такого... хозяйского поведения, но Локи всё же ощутил эту дрожь, как не ускользнули от его внимания и на мгновение сжавшиеся кулаки. 

\- Я был прав - это _определенно_ будет весело, - склонившись к уху стрелка, прошептал бог. И тут же довольно ощутимо прикусил мочку. Распрямившись, он перешел к более интенсивным "ласкам". Он прикусывал кожу между плечом и шеей, тут же зализывая укус, выкручивал соски и мягко поглаживал их ладонью. При этом все его движения несли в себе не желание возбудить и подарить наслаждение, а просто так. Как будто ребенок, получивший игрушку, о которой много слышал, но с которой понятия не имеет, как играть.

Шипение Клинта, которого в очередной раз сильно укусили за сосок, ставший очень чувствительным после уделенного ему внимания, стал своеобразным сигналом. Перевернув стрелка на живот, Локи в последний момент будто спохватился, и подсунул ему под бедра подушку, в пародии на заботу. Уже приготовившийся к тому, что в него сейчас вломятся насухую, Клинт едва не дернулся, когда трикстер принялся уделять внимания его спине. Такое же... обходительное, как и до того. В какой-то момент в мыслях Клинта промелькнуло желание дать трикстеру пару советов, как нужно. Если не удается избежать этой участи, так хоть удовольствие получить, раз уж его не намерены насиловать сходу. Иначе зачем бы эти "ласки"?

Так уж получилось, что, хоть он и отдавал предпочтение женщинам, о том, что и как происходит между мужчинами, Клинт знал не понаслышке. И надо сказать, опыт, ладно, опыты были удачными. Настолько, что его тело помимо разума вспомнило это и начало отвечать пусть на грубые, неумелые, но - ласки. Все же лучник был здоровым мужчиной в самом расцвете сил и имел некоторые потребности, которые в последние месяцы безжалостно игнорировались из-за боевой обстановки. Так почему бы не расслабиться и не получить удовольствие, которое предлагают?

И Бартон очень пожалел, что не отважился озвучить свои предложения раньше, чем в него протиснулся первый палец. Хорошо еще, что хоть чем-то смазанный. И почти сразу к нему присоединился второй. Теперь Локи действовал более вдумчиво и тщательно. Несколько раз согнув пальцы, он все-таки нащупал тот самый бугорок и несколько раз надавил на него, посылая по телу стрелка шальные искры жгучего наслаждения. Дождавшись громких рваных выдохов, трикстер тихо рассмеялся над ухом лучника и вытащил пальцы из его тела, тут же пристраивая возле входа кое-что более крупное.

\- Думаешь, твой выбор был правильным? - раздался над ухом вопрос, заданный вкрадчивым тоном, и, прежде, чем Клинт понял, в чем он мог просчитаться, Локи вошел в него одним долгим сильным движением. От саднящей боли Клинт только сжался под неожиданно тяжелым телом и сдавленно застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Застыв в нем, Локи даже как-то участливо погладил лучника по спине, покрытой капельками пота. Дождавшись, пока сбитое дыхание хоть немного придет в норму, он снова двинулся, вновь причиняя боль, только на этот раз не делая никаких поблажек.

Правда, в какой-то момент, он как-то так сместился, что теперь к боли добавилось не менее интенсивное удовольствие. Сходя с ума от такого противоречия и жестких, частых толчков, Клинт начал потираться членом о подушку под бедрами. Но боль все еще была достаточно сильна, чтобы не давать достичь оргазма, поэтому Бартон протянул руку вниз, чтобы помочь себе. 

И был остановлен. Его руку перехватили и вернули ему же под голову, а над ухом раздался шепот:  
\- Руки держи там. Потянешься к себе - привяжу и продолжу иметь все равно.

И будто в наказание за своеволие, Локи вновь сместил угол проникновения так, что теперь была только боль. Быстрые толчки сменились на медленные, тягучие проникновения, от чего Клинт был готов волком завыть. Не выдержав такого издевательства, он сам завихлял бедрами, пытаясь поймать ту волшебную точку, прикосновение к которой могло сгладить весь этот кошмар. И трикстер позволил ему эту вольность.   
От облегчения, разлившегося по телу, Клинт едва не застонал. После той боли, что терзала тело всего несколькими секундами ранее, теперешнее удовольствие разливалось радужными вспышками под закрытыми веками от каждого, такого правильного, движения бога. Помня предупреждение Локи, Клинт начал все более нетерпеливо тереться бедрами о постель, в жажде достигнуть той разрядки, что уже узлом скрутилась в низу живота. 

И был остановлен еще одним зловещим смешком:  
\- А знаешь, я передумал. Не только руки!

После этого сильные пальцы вцепились в его бедра и приподняли так, что теперь он стоял на коленях. А подступающий оргазм был сметен волной обжигающей боли, от которой Хоукай начал беспомощно стонать. Казалось, что трикстер специально нашел тот угол, при котором движение будет причинять максимум боли. Вперед-назад, вперед-назад... Локи будто чувствовал, когда Клинт был готов раствориться в алом мареве, и останавливался, давая его измученному телу время хоть немного оклематься. А потом снова начинал двигаться. 

Поймав себя в какой-то момент на том, что капли, падающие с кончика его носа, стекают не со лба, а из глаз, Клинт, уже даже не веря, что его услышат, зашептал сорванным голосом:  
\- Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит... пожалуйста, хватит, не надо... пожалуйста...

\- Разве это было так сложно? Ведь достаточно было только попросить, - угол и ритм снова сместился, но измученное тело отказывалось реагировать. Неодобрительно поцокав языком, Локи перенес свой вес на одну руку, а второй обхватил вялый член Клинта, и начал двигать ею в такт своим движениям. Это оказалось настолько приятно, что в какой-то момент лучник поймал себя на том, что вовсю подмахивает трикстеру. Осознав это, он содрогнулся от мысли, что сейчас бог опять передумает, и его снова будет ждать боль. Но Локи только что-то одобрительно мурлыкнул над ним, и начал двигаться как-то так, что Бартон едва орать не начал от наслаждения. А потом его накрыла блаженная истома самого оглушительного оргазма в его жизни.

Придя в себя он понял три вещи: он лежит все так же на животе и под ним - огромное мокрое пятно. Рядом с ним никого нет. И что с постели он встать сможет не раньше завтрашнего дня, при этом радуя единственного свидетеля зрелищем крайне забавной походки.  
\- Ну-ну, не все так страшно, агент Клинт Бартон, - с трудом повернув голову в другую сторону, стрелок обнаружил уже тщательно одетого Локи, сидящего в кресле и с каким-то недобрым любопытством разглядывающего Клинта. - Я тебя даже не порвал, так что...

Взяв с подлокотника незамеченную стрелком баночку, он встал, и небрежно кинул ее на постель.  
\- Я наконец-то закончил все свои дела, и могу уделять тебе то внимание, которого ты заслуживаешь. А так как секса у меня не было давно... Советую тебе этим воспользоваться, потому как я все же бог, и потребности у меня несколько... иные, чем у вас, смертных, - с этими словами, одарив напоследок лучника улыбкой, которой позавидует любой маньяк, он вышел.  
А Клинт как-то смутно задумался над вопросом: может, вместе с планом побега стоит подумать и о способе... самоликвидации?


	7. Chapter 7

Локи умел многое. В том числе - бить. Аккуратно, расчетливо, без критических повреждений и переломов, но с максимумом болевых ощущений. И вся выучка Бартона была... как рогатка против Хеликаррьера. 

Несмотря на свою простецкую внешность и поведение, агент Бартон был очень неглупым человеком. Тем более, что служба в такой организации, как Щ.И.Т., просто не оставляла выбора. Или ты срочно умнеешь, или становишься одноразовым выстрелом. Служба была интересной, давала именно то, что в свое время так искал Клинт: азарт и приключения. Но если раньше он искал их на свою пятую точку с риском не выпутаться, то теперь все было проще: ему давали то, чего он так хотел, разрешая и прикрывая, в обмен требуя всего лишь соблюдение некоторых... правил. Не столь уж высокая цена, если так разобраться.

А без хотя бы начальных знаний психологии в подобной организации вообще делать было нечего. И сегодня Клинт попробовал применить другую тактику поведения. Раз вчера трикстеру так не понравилась его покорность, то, может, ему требуется сопротивление?   
И именно поэтому его сейчас и били без всякой жалости так, будто он не опытный, обученный агент, а сопливый ботаник в старших классах. На очередную команду раздеться агент ответил резким и категоричным отказом, правда, все таки выбирая слова, а не так, как хотелось.   
Пропустив очередной удар, от которого в глазах потемнело, а в ушах раздался мерзкий гул, от которого заболели все зубы разом и загудели кости, Клинт очнулся раздетым и лежащим ничком на постели.   
\- Знаешь, - раздался над ухом не запыхавшийся ни на йоту голос, - а сегодня мне понравилось больше. Но наказать тебя за бунт я просто обязан.

Ощутив между ягодиц руку, небрежно мазнувшую по входу прохладной влагой, Клинт дернулся, но локоть, придавивший его за шею к подушке, не оставил пространства для маневра. А в следующий момент в него вломились, не утруждая себя ни хоть каким-то ласками, ни растяжкой. Бартон свистяще выдохнул и выгнулся, рефлекторно пытаясь уйти от полыхнувшего вдоль позвоночника огня. И получил удар, от которого в голове вновь что-то поплыло, а тело на какой-то миг покорно обмякло под жесткими движениями.

Не желая быть покорной жертвой насилия, едва придя в себя, мужчина вновь попытался сопротивляться, и опять получил несколько ударов, от которых перехватило дыхание.   
В какой-то момент, среди попыток сопротивляться, ударами и краткими секундами забытья, Клинт со все возрастающим недоумением и внутренним ужасом ощутил, как размашистые движения внутри него, изредка сбивающиеся с ритма, когда Локи отвлекался на усмирение своей крайне непокорной сегодня игрушки, разгорается возбуждение. Вместо того, чтобы сдаться, Бартон начал сопротивляться еще активнее. И замер, ощутив, как напрягся над ним трикстер, и как внутренности обожгла его сперма.   
Покинув его тело, Локи тем не менее, не выпустил стрелка из своего захвата. Вместо этого он небрежно отер его углом простыни и проговорил, ни к кому не обращаясь:   
\- А почему нет...?

И снова вошел. Видимо, боги устроены несколько иначе, промелькнула в голове Бартона смутная мысль, так как член Локи был таким же твердым, как и в самом начале, будто это не он только что спустил. Теперь каждое движение трикстера сопровождалось пошлым хлюпаньем, от чего возбуждение лучника полыхнуло костром, в который плеснули горючего. Вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, он теперь попытался подмахивать, желая получить и свою порцию удовольствия. Однако был бит и за это. 

И снова безупречно одетый Локи сидел в кресле, насмешливо наблюдая за тем, как тяжело Бартон приходит в себя. На измятой постели, с огромным мокрым пятном под животом, измазанный в сперме трикстера едва ли не от шеи до лодыжек. Дырка. Его сегодня использовали как доступную дырку, в которую спустили подряд четыре раза, желчью поднялось к горлу понимание. И выглядит он сейчас соответствующе. В отличие от бога, у которого только удовлетворенная улыбка да намек на румянец выдают его состояние.

\- Ну... Это было неплохо, - довольно потянулся трикстер, удостоверившись, что Клинт сейчас полностью осознает действительность и его внимание приковано к нему. - Правда, опять не то, что я от тебя ждал, но этого и стоило ожидать. Вы, люди, такие мелкие и глупые. До вас с таким трудом доходят очевидные вещи, что было бы наивно ожидать, что с первого раза поймешь, чего я от тебя требую. Но это дело времени, которого у нас с тобой теперь много. Очень много. И однажды я все-таки получу от тебя то, ради чего и отказался от Тессеракта.   
Встав с кресла, он небрежным жестом кинул на постель баночку с уже знакомым содержимым.  
\- Полагаю, тебе это пригодится. Хоть я и ограничился только синяками, но мне интересно, что ты придумаешь к сегодняшнему вечеру, - расплывшись в предвкушающей улыбке, он покинул комнату Клинта. А сам Бартон содрогнулся. Кажется, он себя переоценил.

* * *

\- Старк, осквернять могилы - грех, - с осуждением глянул на гения Роджерс.   
\- Грех - это когда просто так, а у нас есть цель. Значит, это - не грех, а целесообразность, - пропыхтел тот в ответ.   
\- С чего ты взял, что он вообще сюда придет? - склонил голову к плечу Стив.  
\- Роджерс, а ты сам этого разве бы не сделал? - оторвался от своего занятия Старк.  
\- ... Я бы пришел, - после секунды раздумий согласно кивнул Роджерс.  
\- Дело не только в этом, - снизошел до ответа Тони, заканчивая установку сложной паутины датчиков и присаживаясь на надгробие без всякого почтения. И даже неодобрительная гримаса не смогла заставить его подняться со своего места.

\- Щ.И.Т. против меня не тянет, это факт. И в их базах данных можно найти массу интересного. Сотрудничай мы подольше и плодотворнее, я бы озаботился их более качественной защитой, но пока ее недостатки нам только на руку. Если вкратце, то наш Клинт в прошлом - далеко не законопослушный гражданин. Циркач, вор, мошенник, наемный убийца... Уже до Щ.И.Т.а кровушки на нем было порядочно. В какой-то момент он заигрался и поплатился. Его ждала смертная казнь, но Фьюри его вытащил. И дела не стало. Однако прежде, чем стать полноценным агентом, он был стажером, у которого был куратор. Угадаешь, кто?

\- Коулсон... - перевел Стив зажегшийся пониманием взгляд на надгробие, служащее Старку сиденьем.  
\- Молодец, возьми печеньку, - похвалил его Тони. - Именно. Коулсон курировал нашего Леголаса с первого момента его появления в организации. Судя по записям, между ними была даже дружба, что редкость. А если смотреть между строк - то не только дружба. И в пользу этого говорят слишком много фактов: Фил прикрывал Клинта всегда, везде и во всем. Просто куратор просто для подопечного так стараться не будет. А значит, если Бартон хоть не надолго сумеет вырваться из-под надзора Северного Оленя или появится здесь, то датчики нам об этом сразу скажут.  
\- А сюда он придет обязательно, - уверенно кивнул на это Стив. - Хотя я все еще не понимаю, как возможна подобная связь.

\- Эх, Роджерс, Роджерс... - театрально вздохнул Старк, вздымая обе руки к небесам, - все-то тебе объяснять надо! Только, давай, я буду это делать по дороге к Башне, а то мало ли - вдруг у кого-нибудь в Совете тоже зачатки интеллекта имеются.   
\- Так вот, возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, - оживленно жестикулировал одной рукой брюнет, второй крутя руль, - как такое возможно. Да запросто. Если рассуждать с научной точки зрения, то мы не намного ушли от своих предков по части инстинктов. Ответь мне, только, не задумываясь и быстро: что такое женщина?  
\- Мать... Та, что нуждается в защите, - без промедления ответил Стив и понял, что именно такого ответа и ждал от него Старк, судя по его ухмылке.  
\- Во-о-о-от! - торжествующе поднял Тони палец, глядя на Стива и совершенно не обращая внимания на дорогу. - Видишь, ты сам же и ответил на свой вопрос "Как такое возможно?". Клинт - боец. Ты - боец. Я - надеюсь, ты не будешь спорить, что я тоже имею право так называться? Женщина - наше слабое место. Мы обязаны их баловать, защищать, потакать их капризам, обеспечивать... Но спину мы им не доверяем. Они - слабы. Они не смогут выдержать те же нагрузки, что мужчина. Не способны проявить ту же силу, что и мы.

\- Я бы с тобой поспорил, - несогласно помотал головой Стив. - На войне женщин было...  
\- Гораздо меньше, чем мужчин, - нетерпеливо перебил его Старк. - Если отбросить в сторону их дурацкую эмансипацию и тягу доказывать, что они ничуть не слабее нас, то что в остатке? То, что я сказал. Если бы под ружье в войну встали ВСЕ женщины, то крови пролилось бы намного меньше и война закончилась куда скорее. Но...   
\- Я все равно не могу понять, при чем тут мой вопрос? - спокойно переспросил Стив, не желая втягиваться в эту дискуссию.

\- Ради Бога, Роджерс, разуй глаза! - едва не взорвался от негодования Старк. - Ты же художник, а значит, изучал и литературу. Сколько там описано боевых пар в связке мужчина-женщина? А сколько - мужчина-мужчина?! Теперь дошло? Да, женщина - это мать наших детей, отдых для глаз и души. Но спину мы предпочитаем доверять не им. А тому, кто способен встать спина к спине, поднять твой меч, помочь, разделить, понять. Теперь понимаешь?! Делить постель с равным - не зазорно, тем более, что нет нужды сдерживаться или гадать "А не обманывает он?" Тут сразу все видно и ясно - или стоИт, или не стОит. 

\- Знаешь, Кэп, - после нескольких минут молчания, грустно констатировал Старк, - я никогда не думал, что такое возможно, однако сегодня убедился в обратном.  
\- В чем именно? - как-то заторможено отозвался Роджерс, что-то напряженно обдумывая.

\- Что я все еще способен чувствовать себя как косноязычный неудачник, - печально признался Тони, заруливая в гараж.


	8. Chapter 8

Выбравшись на крышу, Клинт застыл. Первым его порывом было развернуться и спуститься в комнаты. Но потом, стоило только ему представить, что он опять до самого вечера будет слоняться по замкнутому помещению в ожидании ночи, его аж передернуло, и мужчина решил остаться. Тем более, что Локи совсем не выглядел агрессивно, развалившись в мягком кресле и неспешно потягивая из бокала почти черную влагу, только в прямых лучах заходящего солнца отсвечивающую темно-кровавым цветом.  
Видимо, Бартон слишком задержался с принятием решения, так как небрежный взмах рукой материализовал еще одно кресло. Пожав плечами, лучник принял это приглашение, опустившись на сиденье с почти неслышным вздохом.  
Просидев несколько минут в полной тишине, Клинт решился нарушить умиротворенное молчание.  
\- Расскажи мне... - и замолчал, предоставив выбор темы трикстеру.

\- О чем? - все так же лениво отозвался Локи. - О вечных льдах и стуже Йотунхейма? О той песне, что поет ветер среди бритвенно-острых ледяных скал, играя, как на струнах арфы, их гранями? О том буйстве красок, что льется с небес на стылую и бесплодную землю бесприютного мира, где все равно родятся дети, вырастая воинами? Мир, готовый сопротивляться всем и всему... Мир вечного боя и мудрости, что старше мира...

Ванахейм... - тут трикстер опять глотнул вина и покосился на зачарованного его рассказом лучника. - Тебе бы там не понравилось, Сокол. Спокойствие, умиротворение, которые разлиты в воздухе, сковали бы твои крылья всего за несколько дней. А благополучие накинуло бы на твои зоркие глаза дымку равнодушия. Ты бы растворился там... нет, не сразу. Но довольно скоро, став одной из немногих колючек того мира.

Муспельхейм... Мне сложно судить о нем. Пусть я и помогал Тору в дипломатии... - тут Клинт подавился смешком, попытавшись представить прямодушного громовержца в этой роли. - Ладно, я выполнял за него эту роль, хотя она отводилась именно ему, как хоть и не названному, но считающимся Наследником трона, - ухмыльнулся на такую реакцию Локи.  
\- Так вот, Огненный Мир. Мне было сложно там, пусть тогда я еще не понимал, почему. Его населяют огненные великаны, раса, с которой контактируют только обитатели Дваргальвхейма. Всегда в движении, всегда им все мало, но холодно везде, кроме своего мира. Только поэтому они еще не завоевали остальные миры.

Тот самый Дваргальвхейм. Величайшие кузнецы всех миров, вечные соседи огня, благодаря чему только они спокойно могут выдержать присутствие обитателей Муспельхейма. Крепкие, как сталь, из которого куют свое оружие, такие же острые и такие же равнодушные. Никто не знает, чью сторону они примут, когда наступит Рагнарек. И поэтому к ним такое двоякое отношение: кто-то презирает их, как низшую расу, а кто-то - опасается, как будто они равны богам.

Альвхейм. Воздушные создания Света. Но многие забывают, что Света не бывает без Тьмы, и она детям этого мира присуща в той же степени. Они могут кружить вокруг тебя хоровод, заплетать тебе волосы, укладывая на них венок. А в следующую минуту - заворожить взглядом и сожрать заживо. Хранители памяти, но не путай ее с мудростью.

Хельхейм... Царство мертвых, куда попадают те, кому не повезло оставить после себя долги, обязательства или... - тут Локи резко осекся, но, глотнув вина, продолжил. - Там нет жизни, Клинт. Там только мертвенный холод, вечная сырость, безнадежность и кошмары. Там мертво даже время. И его Хозяйка ему под стать.   
Когда Бартон понял, что дальше Локи продолжать не намерен, он все же осмелился намекнуть на продолжение:  
\- А Асгард и Мидгард?

\- Асгард... - перекривился в жутковатой гримасе трикстер так, что лучник был готов надавать себе оплеух за так не вовремя проявленное любопытство. - Золотое солнце, золотые небеса, золотые дворцы. Золотые доспехи, золотые сердца. Такие блестящие, как этот металл, и такие же равнодушные. В бесконечных коридорах дворца Одина мерцают золотом бесчисленные факелы, по золотистому мрамору полов скользят тенями слуги. Среди множества залов есть и Вальхалла, куда может войти только Один. Ибо это место принадлежит только павшим. Они смеются, вспоминают свои подвиги, хвастаются ими, как и своим оружием. Они пьют вино, что льется бесконечной рекой, едят мясо, что никогда не кончается, приветствуют быстрокрылых валькирий, что приводят в этот чертог новых воинов. Правда, в последнее время их становится все меньше, но разве мертвым есть до этого дело?

\- Твой мир, лучник... - повернулся к Бартону Локи, лихорадочно блестя глазами. - Неужели ты никогда не задумывался, почему все так и норовят завоевать именно твой мир? Почему?  
\- Почему? - завороженно задал требуемый вопрос Клинт.

\- Потому вы - смертные! - трикстер вскочил со своего кресла и начал стремительно вышагивать по крыше. Видимо, это наболело в нем давно, так слова лились с его губ непрерывным потоком, и ему даже приходилось помогать себе жестами. - Понимаешь? Вы смертные, ваш век короче, чем наш вздох! Вы единственная краткоживущая раса среди всех девяти миров и того количества народов, что его населяют. Вы торопитесь жить, чтобы не растерять бездарно отведенный вам миг. Между решением и исполнением у вас может пройти меньше секунды. Вы стараетесь не откладывать на потом свои дела, кроме самых трусливых и ленивых. И это стремление жить окутывает ваш мир тонким флером, притягивая к себе давно равнодушных бессмертных.

\- Мы живем долго, Сокол, - опершись о подлокотники, Локи склонился над Клинтом так, что тот откинулся назад и постарался вжаться в спинку как можно глубже. - Долго, ибо мы бессмертны. Да, нас можно убить, но какой ценой? Именно поэтому Тору ничего не грозило, когда он напал на Йотунхейм - будет шанс, и они сделают то же самое. У бесконечного времени есть всего один порок - скука. СКУКА!!! Когда испробованы ласки женщин и неподатливость мужчин. Когда вино кажется кислятиной, а нежнейшее мясо - жесткой подошвой. Чем нам развлекаться, лучник? Пирами, войной, интригами. Пиры надоедают быстро. Война затягивает, но однажды ты или сходишь с ума, становясь безумным зверем, или пресыщаешься ей так, что она вызывает в тебе только отвращение. Хотя бы века на три-четыре. И остаются только интриги.  
Ты думаешь, если бы я завоевал... Хотя, нет. Если бы я завоевал твой мир, то на меня ополчились бы все. Ваш огонь греет всех нас, а стань этот мир моим, то и его огонь принадлежал бы только мне. Я бы не позволил так бездарно тратить его ресурсы. А вот просто поиграть и опять оставить в общем пользовании... Меня бы просто пожурили, посадили под домашний арест на год-другой и все. Понимаешь, Сокол? Если я сейчас вернусь в Асгард, мне ничего не будет за то, что я здесь натворил. 

\- Какие же тогда вы боги? - сдавленно проговорил Клинт, часто моргая. Глаза неприятно пекло, и ему совсем не хотелось думать, что это слезы. - За что же вам тогда поклонялись?!  
\- За что? - так же быстро, как вспыхнул, остыл Локи. - За то, что мы давали им - за веру.   
\- Веру-у? - теперь настала очередь Бартона кривится в неприятной гримасе. - В кого? В тупую блондинку с молотком? В лжеца и обманщика? В хитрожопого политикана?!  
Хлоп! Сильная пощечина прекратила этот поток вопросов, грозивших стать истерикой.

\- Придержи язык, Сокол, - тихо, и оттого еще более угрожающе прозвучало предупреждение. - Не тебе судить нас, и не тебе делать выводы. Ты до сих пор не смог разобраться в своей жизни, чтобы судить тех, кто помнит те цивилизации, что существовали задолго до твоей. На твоем месте я бы задумался о себе, солнце-то уже садится. А настроение ты мне подпортил, что ни говори.  
Последние слова обрушились на Клинта ледяным душем. А припомнив, от чего это самое настроение испортилось, Бартон дал себе слово, что если его язык еще раз произнесет что-нибудь прежде, чем он подумает, то он его сам себе отрежет.

У него был на сегодня план действий. Однако из-за эмоционального всплеска сил на него не осталось. Придется воспользоваться планом Б.

* * *

Клинт судорожно глотнул воздух пересохшими губами и проклял себя за малодушие. Что ему стоило взять себя в руки и выполнить свой собственный план?! Но нет! Он изволил расклеиться, как сопливая барышня и показать характер. Показал? Молодец! Теперь терпи.

За покорность Локи наказал его болью и удовольствием. За сопротивление - унижением и удовольствием. А за равнодушие - болью и унижением.

По ощущениям лучника, сегодня трикстер его точно порвал. На третий заход - так уж точно. Каждое движение отзывалось в измученном анусе вспышкой раздирающей боли, но Локи не выказывал никаких признаков того, что дело движется к завершению. Нет. Он двигался ровно, размеренно, лишь иногда срываясь на более быструю долбежку, но очень скоро возвращаясь к предыдущему ритму. Внутренние часы давно уже дали сбой, часов механических в спальне не было, но, кажется, дело было ближе к утру. И в наказание за равнодушие, с которым встретил его Бартон, об удовольствии, хоть каком-то, сегодня не стоило даже мечтать. Да бог с ним, с удовольствием! Пусть это прекратится! Пожалуйста... пожалуйста...

Очнулся Клинт, когда солнце вовсю светило в окна. Вопреки ожиданию, в кресле рядом с постелью никто не сидел, а возле руки традиционно лежала баночка с мазью. Правда, сегодня она была другого цвета, что наводило на грустные мысли вкупе с теми сигналами, что подавало истерзанное тело. Похоже, лучше сопротивляться, соглашаться, покоряться, но никогда - не оставаться равнодушным.   
Тяжело соскользнув с постели, стрелок проковылял по коридору в купальню, не забыв прихватить с собой мазь. Когда он закрыл за собой дверцу душевой кабины, то был весь покрыт противным холодным липким потом от тех усилий, что пришлось приложить для преодоления этого короткого пути.

Контраст горячего и холодного душа, вроде, немного помог, но, стоило только попытаться нанести мазь, как его от пяток до затылка прошило раскаленной спицей боли. Едва не рухнув, Бартон кое-как отдышался, и предпринял новую попытку. Как показали события, вряд ли Локи остановит его состояние, если в голову трикстера втемяшится преподать очередной урок. А выносить что-то подобное только из-за собственной глупости и малодушия... увольте.

А если уж Локи придет к нему и сегодня... Опробуем план А. Наверное, с него бы и стоило начать, но если не подействует и он, что тогда делать ему, Клинту?!

* * *

\- Хм...  
\- Старк... - укоризнено.  
\- Хм...  
\- Тони... - требовательно.  
\- Старрк... - угрожающе.  
\- Хм...  
\- Добро пожаловать в Башню! Я рада, что вы осознали всю губительность своего решения и решили помочь в его исправлении. Джарвис покажет вам свободные комнаты, с планировкой вы более менее знакомы, как и с ее обитателями, я сейчас поговорю с Тони, да Тони, нам с тобой предстоит КРАЙНЕ серьезный разговор, пока вы можете пообщаться с остальными, а мы уходим. 

\- Но, Пеппер!  
\- Энтони Эдвард Старк! Мы с тобой сейчас идем в кабинет, где ведем беседу на тему союзников, ошибок и прощения этих самых ошибок.  
\- Пепп! Это же...!  
\- Тони, я пока не слепая, слава Богу! И я прекрасно вижу, кто это! Поэтому я и разрешила им пройти в Башню.   
\- Пеппер, милая, это Фьюри. Понимаешь? Тот самый Ник Фьюри, который промолчал и тем самым не дал времени хоть что-то придумать, когда была возможность. И его верная тень, которая без малейших колебаний убьет любого из нас даже не по щелчку пальцев, а по миганию его глаза!  
\- Мистер Старк, я здесь не затем, чтобы воевать с вами, - сложил руки на груди Директор Щ.И.Т.а.  
\- А зачем еще? О, ЧЕРТ!!! Только не говорите, что на нас кто-то еще напал и ваш гребаный Совет требует, чтобы мы разобрались с этими нахалами! 

\- Нет. Я здесь, чтобы узнать... У вас свободных вакансий для еще двух безработных не найдется?


	9. Chapter 9

Застыли все: мисс Поттс, сам Старк, Роджерс, Романова, которые так же были свидетелями этой в высшей степени странной просьбы.

\- Безработных...? - уточняюще переспросил Старк.  
\- По собственному желанию, если это так важно, - ухмыльнулся на это Фьюри.  
\- Ну... такое дело не грех и отпраздновать! Так, Джарвис, закажи пиццы, и побольше, а мы сейчас пойдем в гостиную, и наш гость расскажет нам, как он докатился до жизни такой. А насчет вакансии - увы. Свободна только швейцара, на которого меня уже давно уговаривает Пеппер.

\- Фьюри, в чем дело? Насколько я знаю, инициатива "Мстители" - это целиком и полностью ваше дело. Вы были инициатором, вы отбирали кандидатуры и именно вы продавливали ее в вашем Совете. Как так получилось, что вы ушли из вашего обожаемого Щ.И.Т.а? - после щедрой порции зубоскальства Тони перешел к делу. Ради такого в гостиной собрались все нынешние обитатели Башни, даже Беннер покинул свои обожаемые лаборатории, в которых дневал и ночевал.  
\- Мне не нравится то, во что превратилась эта организация, - покачал в руках стакан с колой бывший Директор. - У власти не бывает чистых рук, на них всегда есть кровь. И не только противников, но и своих. Или гражданских, если риск считается допустимым. Однако нынешний СовБез перешел некоторые... границы. После вашего ухода они упрекнули меня, что я не задержал вас в этой организации, так как технологии Старк Индастриз пришлись бы весьма кстати. А когда им заметили, что вряд ли такой человек, как вы, Старк, будет работать на организацию, которая весьма хладнокровно обменивает своих или готова пустить ядерную ракету на мирный город, то мне приказали оказать на вас давление посредством мисс Поттс, которая по всем данным является для вас наиболее близким человеком.

\- Шантаж... - откинулся в кресле Тони. - Чего еще стоит ожидать от кучки политиканов, которые трясутся только за две вещи: власть и собственные задницы. Возможно, когда-то они и руководствовались более благородными мотивами, но это было так давно, что уже неправда.  
\- Пепп... Теперь ездишь только с Хэппи. Видишь нового человека - как бы он ни доказывал, что от меня, остаешься в людном месте и связываешься со мной. Ну, не мне тебя учить. Одна теперь тоже не ходишь. Наташа, если у тебя нет планов, не прочь побыть секретарём еще раз? - повернулся к рыжеволосой Старк.  
\- Пока мы не знаем, где Клинт и что с ним, без проблем, - согласно кивнула шпионка, которой помощница Старка нравилась. Не как женщина, а просто так. Силой духа, своим спокойствием и невозмутимостью в почти любых обстоятельствах.  
\- Тогда о'кей. По одному Башню не покидаем, и обязательно ставим Джарвиса в известность, куда и на сколько. Господа, мы на войне, и возмущение здесь неуместно.

\- Тони, мы-то тебя поняли, а вот как насчет тебя? - насмешливо посмотрел на миллионера Капитан. - Почему-то мне очень сильно кажется, что правила ты объясняешь только нам, не примеряя их на себя.   
\- Потому, мой далеко не юный падаван, - хмыкнул Старк. - Ты у нас сама невинность, и готов поверить любому, кто имеет хоть крохи власти. Мне не улыбается вытягивать тебя из какой-нибудь лаборатории, где тебя начнут препарировать, пытаясь разгадать секрет сыворотки. Наташа дама у нас самостоятельная, прекрасно знающая, что к чему. Брюс сидит в Башне безвылазно, потому как здесь он обрел свой персональный рай, и искать что-то еще за пределами ему нечего. А вот я - венец творения. Меня трогать опасно - я такой шум поднять могу, что ваш Совет будет сидеть в дерьме по уши. Это если они пойдут не силовыми методами. А если силовыми... Ну, я это еще никому не говорил, но я усовершенствовал Марка так, что он явится на мой зов всего за пару минут. Ну, если мы не на другом краю света - я пока не придумал, как заставить его двигаться со скоростью света. Увы. Да. Так что, они в пролете. А выходить мне придется.  
\- Тони, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много на себя берешь? - недобро глянул на него Роджерс. - Мы все уже взрослые люди и можем сами решать, стоит ли риск того, чтобы...  
\- Стив, хватит, - жестко оборвал его Старк, с которого вся улыбчивость и язвительность стекла, как вода с зеркала. - Тебе напомнить, сколько нас было в команде и сколько сейчас? И почему так случилось? Тренируйся, самообразовывайся, готовься. Делай, что хочешь, но при этом не забывай, что у нас ДВА врага: СовБез и Локи. И еще неизвестно, который - хуже. 

\- Старк, есть хоть какие-нибудь подвижки в поисках? - после короткого молчания задал вопрос Фьюри.  
\- Нет, - устало откинувшись назад и запустив обе руки в шевелюру, тяжело вздохнул мужчина. - Иногда бывают короткие всплески, но они настолько кратки, что уловить точное местонахождение не получается. Только одно ясно точно: он здесь, в Нью-Йорке. И остается надеяться, что Леголас вместе с ним, а не...  
\- А не... что? - переспросила молчаливая тень директора, Мария Хилл. 

\- Мне иногда кажется, что Клинту лучше было бы... умереть, - вскочив со своего места, Старк отошел к окну, явив импровизированному совету свою спину.   
\- Старк, думай, что говоришь! - воскликнула Романофф, стиснув свой стакан так, что он едва не брызнул во все стороны осколками. - Если это одна из твоих шуточек, то она абсолютно не смешная!  
\- Агент Романофф, я сейчас менее всего хотел пошутить, - скривился в неприятной гримасе Старк. - Однако хочу задать вам вопрос: а вы вообще отдаете себе отчет, с кем мы имеем дело? Точнее, имеет дело агент Бартон?  
\- Клинт выдержит! - запальчиво воскликнула женщина. - Выдержал же, и не сломался он в первый раз!  
\- В первый раз он попал под влияние магии, причем - против своей воли, - тихо заговорил Фьюри. - Старк пытается сказать именно это. А сейчас - он сам лишил себя свободы, отдавшись во власть не просто безумца, а очень могущественного безумца. Которому лет больше, чем всем здесь присутствующим вместе взятым, и который наверняка виртуозно научился причинять боль и ломать любого.

\- Вы подразумеваете "Стокгольмский синдром"? - сгорбилась Наташа.  
\- В лучшем случае, - согласно склонил голову директор. - О худших вариантах... Я о них предполагаю, но предпочитаю надеяться на лучшее. 

\- Сэр, проверка завершена, - раздался в комнате еще один голос, от звучания которого все вздрогнули, а кое-кто едва не подпрыгнул. - Ник Фьюри был уволен с должности Директора организации Щ.И.Т. Так же вместе с ним была уволена его адъютант - Мария Хилл. Увольнение произведено шесть дней назад. За этот срок было совершено восемь покушений, в результате которых погибло четверо гражданских, двенадцать военных и шестеро полицейских. Советом Безопасности выпущена директива "Уничтожить любой ценой". Заблокировано два легальных, четыре нелегальных счета мистера Фьюри. Еще три нелегальных счета в поле зрения Совбеза не попали. Так же заблокированы легальный счет мисс Хилл, и три нелегальных. Шесть основных счетов в поле зрения Совбеза не попали. Аннулирован доступ к базам данных мистера Фьюри и мисс Хилл. В данный момент я веду более детальную проверку фактов.

\- Уволились по собственному желанию? - ехидно поднял брови Старк.   
\- Я же не сказал, что мои работодатели были этому рады, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Ник, глядя на Старка ну о-о-очень честным и невинным глазом.

* * *

Клинт прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что его сопротивление - глупость, которая только продляет агонию. Целый город по цене одного... Смешно надеяться, что за него кто-нибудь вступится. Слишком уж неравнозначный обмен получится тогда. 

Директор понимает это лучше всех. Фил... На этом имени мысли лучника споткнулись и он судорожно вздохнул. Фил мог бы попросить, но получив отказ, настаивать не стал бы - он был хорошим агентом и человеком, поэтому посчитал бы свой долг выполненным и на том успокоился. Хилл... Ага, сейчас! Вот уж у кого воистину стальные яйца! Локи просто не сталкивался с ней близко, иначе бы посчитал Наташу по сравнению с этой образцом женственности и мягкости. Наташа... Как только они хоть немного освободятся, она пойдет в бар, и выпьет за него, а заодно, может, набьет кому-нибудь морду. Беннер. Ну, будет забавно, если этот здоровяк вообще вспомнит, что в команде был такой парень - Клинт Бартон. Тора вот жалко - это дитя средневековья не знает нынешней политики, и будет искренне возмущаться, не понимая, что все давно решено и рисковать всем ради одного никто не станет. А Роджерс и Старк... Увы, но в чем-то эта язва прав: Роджерс похож на сосульку. Не в том плане, что умудрился, как мамонт, провести семьдесят лет в вечных льдах и отлично сохраниться, а в том, что он не пойдет против приказа. Этот парень воевал, не так, как они, а по настоящему, командовал людьми и отлично понимает, что один - невеликая плата за целый город. На него даже не обидишься-то толком. А Старк... Ну, этот чисто из принципа может поднять шум, но быстро остынет, стоит только появится на горизонте очередной длинноногой модельке или интересной идее.

Клинт остался один на один со своим самым худшим кошмаром: он остался один.  
И выгребать из этого дерьма предстоит только своими силами. Он, простой человек, не обладающий никакими суперсилами, против тысячелетнего безумца, добивающегося от него не пойми чего. 

Есть четыре основные модели поведения в таких ситуациях: покорность, сопротивление, равнодушие и принятие. Первые три он опробовал в первую очередь, хотя, по логике вещей, стоило начать как раз с последней, как наиболее вариативной. И наименее травматичной. Но Господи, как же не хотелось этого! Это значит, что он сдался, что он готов на что угодно ради сохранения своей жизни. Но это же не так! Он все еще ищет, нащупывает лазейки, пытается понять, чего именно добивается от него Локи. А он добивается, абсолютно все его действия говорят об этом. Будь дело только в сексе, трикстер уже давно бы затащил бы его в постель, но нет. Он не сделал этого тогда, когда Клинт находился под его командованием. Он где-то пропадал четыре дня прежде, чем сделал это сейчас. Локи ждал. Чего-то или кого-то. Он даже дал Клинту сутки, чтобы тот оклемался от последнего ночного визита.

Готовя себя к сегодняшней ночи, Бартон беззвучно шептал молитву безымянным богам, чтобы его предположения оказались правдой. Иначе вместо смерти физической, к которой он был готов любой момент, его ждала смерть личности. Участь, гораздо страшнее любых пыток или насилия.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (потрахушечная)))

Приподняв бровь, Локи прислонился к двери и еще раз внимательно оглядел Клинта, сидящего на краю разобранной постели в одном полотенце. Опустив голову, стрелок задумчиво крутил в руках бокал с вином, разглядывая его так, будто тот на своем дне прятал ответы на все загадки мироздания. Возможно, Бартон и рад бы был чему покрепче, но Локи хоть и отдавал должное более крепким напиткам, традиционно предпочитал вино. А уж взять со стола пару бутылок лучнику никто не запрещал.

Подойдя к постели, трикстер сделал еще один шаг, вынуждая Клинта шире расставить колени, так, чтобы он мог встать между ними. Глядя на мужчину сверху вниз, Локи положил ладонь на щеку Бартона, погладил большим пальцем скулу, чуть опустил руку вниз так, что теперь палец погладил влажные от вина губы. Жестко обхватив подбородок стрелка рукой, он потянул его вверх так, что сначала Клинт был вынужден поднять голову и посмотреть в темно-зеленые глаза, а затем, повинуясь движению, и встать. Теперь их разделяли всего пара сантиметров.  
Слегка опустив ресницы, Бартон потянулся к более высокому Локи за поцелуем, но был остановлен. Вместо этого трикстер обхватил другой рукой запястье Клинта и внимательно смотрел, как, повинуясь нажиму, край бокала сначала ткнулся тому в губы, а затем - как лучник неспешно допивает оставшееся вино. Только после этого он освободил его руку из своего захвата. Чуть потянувшись назад, Клинт попытался поставить бокал на тумбочку рядом с постелью, но промахнулся, и тонкое стекло покатилось по толстому ковру, только чудом не разбившись.

Все еще держа вторую руку на подбородке Клинта, Локи еще раз провел пальцем по губам, собирая оставшееся на них вино, и чуть сильнее надавил на них, безмолвно требуя, чтобы его впустили. Рот немного приоткрылся, покорно впуская в себя захватчика. Оказавшись внутри, палец немного надавил на кончик языка, продолжая требовать. Округлив губы, Бартон обхватил ими палец, начиная немного посасывать и облизывать его. Видимо, пока он все делал правильно, так Локи склонился к его шее и начал невесомо целовать, второй рукой гладя по спине, и постепенно опуская ее к талии и ниже.   
Когда от вина во рту пропало даже послевкусие, Локи начал опускать руку по шее и вниз, на грудь, мягко заваливая Клинта на постель. Покорно упав на нее спиной, лучник потянул трикстера на себя, но тот только насмешливо покачал головой, становясь на край коленом и начиная раздеваться. Камзол, рубаха, сапоги, штаны... Оставшись полностью обнаженным и возбужденным, Локи наклонился над своей одеждой, немного пошуршал ею и разогнулся.

Ну... Если не сопротивляться, не строить из себя покорного раба или равнодушное бревно, то к Локи нет никаких претензий, как к любовнику. Щедрый на ласки, отлично знающий, где погладить, где нажать - он виртуозно умел не только причинять боль, но и дарить наслаждение. Единственное - он не терпел, если к нему лезли с поцелуями. Уяснив этот факт для себя после третьей попытки, Клинт бросил это дело, и с головой окунулся в водоворот удовольствия, в котором смутной мыслью промелькнуло, какой же он дурак, раз решил, что боль предпочтительнее.   
Задыхаясь от возбуждения, Бартон по привычке перекатился по постели, подминая своего партнера под себя. Он уже давно забыл, с кем он, и теперь все, что занимало его мысли - это побыстрее взять то, что ему с такой готовностью предлагают. Однако, стоило только потянуться к божественной (и не только по сути, но и по форме) заднице, как снова очутился лежащим на спине. Ну и ладно! Локи умеет дарить наслаждение, проверено опытным путем. А уж сегодня он вряд ли захочет портить все болью... Ведь так?

Последняя мысль промелькнула, когда в в руках трикстера оказался тонкий длинный ремешок.   
\- Да ладно, сегодня больно не будет, - с широкой улыбкой успокоил стрелка бог, в первый раз за весь вечер заговорив.  
Поверив ему на слово (хотя, что еще оставалось делать?), Клинт покорно позволил спутать свои запястья и прикрутить их к незамеченному ранее крюку в изголовье.  
Внимательно оглядев распростертое под ним тело, Локи еще раз улыбнулся, отчего туман и дурман в голове Бартона несколько рассеялся, скопившись холодком сомнения где-то в солнечном сплетении: неужели он опять ошибся?!

Но эти мысли быстро растаяли под умелыми ласками бога. Под его руками, от прикосновений которых только и оставалось, что беспомощно извиваться, подставляясь под все новые и новые ласки. Под его губами, мимолетные поцелуи и жадные засосы которых заставляли выгибаться дугой. И рот... О, этот божественный рот! Жаркий, влажный, такой умелый... Такому рту лучшей похвалой будут несдержанные стоны и сорванный от крика голос.  
С влажным хлюпаньем Локи выпустил изо рта член стрелка, и тут же засунул в рот сразу три своих пальца, продолжив облизывать все с теми же влажными, чмокающими и сосущими звуками уже их под обезумевшим взглядом Клинта.   
Вытащив их изо рта, Локи ободряюще улыбнулся Клинту и приставил к входу в тело. Несмотря ни на что, анус все еще оставался довольно тугим, поэтому вошли они с трудом, и тут же были стиснуты со всех сторон почти до боли. Но это не остановило трикстера - он упорно затолкал их почти до самых костяшек, и тут же начал вытаскивать. Где-то на третьем толчке Локи повернул руку как-то так, что теперь подушечки пальцев проходили прямо по простате, отчего Клинт снова начал стонать в голос, срываясь порой на крик, и старательно насаживаясь на них сам.

Перехватив обе ноги лучника под коленом, трикстер закинул их себе на одно плечо, оставив нижнюю половину тела Бартона в подвешенном состоянии, от чего свобода движений последнего была существенно ограничена. Сделав это черное дело, Локи продолжил свою сладкую пытку, не обращая внимания на стоны и мольбы лучника. Так долго продолжаться не могло, поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что в какой-то момент Клинт сжался и выгнулся в оргазме. И все это время бог жадно наблюдал за ним, не обращая внимания на собственное возбуждение и все так же не вытаскивая пальцы из задницы Клинта. Стоило только тому успокоиться и растечься бескостной массой, как трикстер с садисткой улыбкой снова начал двигать рукой, на что Бартон недовольно забормотал - теперь это было скорее больно, чем приносило удовольствие. 

Не человеку сомневаться в силах бога... Поцелуи, ласки и настойчивость трикстера заставили стрелка возбудится опять всего через несколько минут после первого оргазма. И снова Клинт пытался подаваться на трахающие его без всякой жалости пальцы настолько, насколько позволяла его ограниченность в движениях. Но теперь Локи наказывал его за это: стоило только Клинту попытаться сжать зад, чтобы ускорить наступление оргазма, как он прекращал двигать рукой, жестко фиксируя тело, а сам склонялся над пахом стрелка и мелкими, частыми движениями облизывал член.   
Второй оргазм длился, кажется, вечность. Сквозь смутное марево Бартон ощутил, как Локи склонился через край постели и что-то взял той рукой, которая сжимала его ноги на плече бога. Но вывода не сделал. Только ощутив, как Локи прикасается к его паху и что-то натягивает на его вялый член, в пустую голову закралось недоброе подозрение. Правда, поздновато что-то: перехватив его ноги поудобнее, трикстер одним движением вошел в расслабленное тело. 

Откуда только силы нашлись, чтобы выгнуться и закричать от прошившего все тело огня? Теперь это было не просто неприятно, это было откровенно больно. Очень, очень больно. Первые несколько минут Клинт сжимался и напрягался, пытаясь или вытолкнуть из себя член Локи, или не впустить. Но сопротивляться в таком положении? К тому же, сегодня бог не хотел причинять намеренной боли, и сделал все, чтобы она быстро сменилась очередной волной наслаждения. Душного, мутного, давящего на все тело, но постоянно ускользающего. Не меняя положения тела, трикстер играл на теле лучника свободной рукой, как на музыкальном инструменте, исторгая из него музыку стонов, криков и просьб, благополучно игнорируемых. Менял ритм толчков, наслаждаясь беспомощностью Бартона, менял угол проникновения так, что вскоре Клинт уже даже кричать не мог - сорвал голос, и только хрипел и сипел. 

Жестокие спазмы двух сухих оргазмов превратили Клинта в безмозглый кусок плоти, жаждущий, чтобы этот кошмар наконец прекратился. Уже не осталось сил ни на просьбы, ни на сипы... Жадно глотая воздух пересохшими, потрескавшимися губами, он никак не мог зафиксировать взгляд на какой-то одной точке. И только после этого жестокое божество освободило его член от кольца, и начало жестко трахать, помогая Бартону достичь долгожданного оргазма рукой, выдавливая из него несколько жалких последних капель.

Дергая руками и ногами, Клинт выгибался, загребая руками постельное белье, не в силах остановиться и проваливаясь в милосердную тьму.

План А провалился. И Бартон ошибся, посчитав, что принятие - самый легкий путь.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Нет.  
\- Старк, чего же тогда стоят твои слова о команде, - с горечью спросил Роджерс.  
\- Именно поэтому я никого из вас и не беру, - поправив узел только что завязанного галстука, Старк счел его сносным и повернулся от зеркала к остальным, которые собрались за его спиной.  
\- Стив, ты остаешься в Башне за командира. Наташа остается с тобой, как заместитель. Фьюри и Хилл я не беру с собой, чтобы никого не дразнить раньше времени. Про Брюса думаю, и сам сообразишь. Или ты предлагаешь взять с собой всех?  
\- Но почему ты категорически против помощи?! - Стив в отчаянии взлохматил свою челку.  
\- Стив, пострадал МОЙ завод и МОИ люди. Понимаешь? Завод Старка. Бизнесмена, миллиардера, филантропа, плейбоя. Не Железного Человека. Соответственно, что никому из Мстителей там делать нечего.   
\- Ты сам говорил нам, что Совет не остановится ни перед чем. Так почему ты не хочешь прислушаться к своим же словам? - Фьюри сложил на груди руки и приподнял бровь над единственным глазом. - Тем более, что сидя здесь, мы ничего не сделаем.

\- Господа, это бизнес, и только потом - политика, - Тони кивком поблагодарил Пеппер, которая передала ему планшет с документацией пострадавшего завода. - У меня просто физически нет выбора. Если я там не появлюсь, то все, кому не лень, накинутся на мои предприятия. А я этого позволить не могу. И поэтому я еду в Теннеси, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что это - ловушка. Одну Пеппер мне защитить куда проще, чем вас всех. Да, Стив, я в курсе, что вы сами можете постоять за себя. Но тут есть еще один фактор, который вы упускаете из виду. Вы... мы - Мстители. Я и Пеппер - владелец и генеральный директор Старк Индастриз. А вы кто? Что Мстителям там делать? Может, посмотреть на дело рук своих? Народ, вы сейчас должны сидеть тихо, как мыши, чтобы на вас не смогли ничего навесить. Один человек - это человек разумный. А двое - уже безмозглая толпа, которой можно крутить и вертеть по своему усмотрению. Пока что мы - Спасители. И в этом статусе будем находится до тех пор, пока находимся в недосягаемости. А если нас увидят рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Что эта толпа увидит? Что Черная Вдова старается есть поменьше мучного и сладкого, так как боится располнеть. Что Халк - это неуверенный в себе школьный задрот-ботаник. Что Стив Роджерс - девственник и романтик. Что каждому из нас нужен сон, еда, питье, да, в конце концов, просто ходить в туалет - гадить! А раз мы такие же, как все, то и ошибаться способны, как и все. И тогда... И тогда задрот-ботаник внезапно станет серийным маньяком, потакая своему внутреннему зверю. Черная Вдова - шлюхой, готовой спать с кем попало. Капитан Америка... Не знаю, кем можно выставить его, но при желании окунуть в грязь можно любого, было бы желание и фантазия. А у Совета есть и то, и другое. Вот поэтому мы все это время сидим и не отсвечиваем. 

\- Тони, ты ли это? - с безмерным удивлением глянула на мужчину мисс Поттс. - Я еще могла ждать таких слов от Стива, от Наташи, да от любого! Но только не от тебя.   
\- Я тоже человек, Пеппер, - тяжело глянул на всех Старк. - Это мое право - издеваться над Леголасом, доводя его до истерики подколками и шутками. Потому что он - член МОЕЙ команды. И никто не смеет распоряжаться нами, как своим имуществом. Этот Совет слишком много на себя взял, и ему пора указать на его место. И лучшим щелчком по носу будет, когда мы вернем Бартона. Все, мы уходим. Связь держит Джарвис.

\- Знаешь, Старк, пока ты будешь там разбираться, советую подумать над еще одной проблемой, - хмыкнул Фьюри.  
\- Это какой же? - оглянулся в дверях Тони.  
\- Что нам всем делать до тех пор, пока мы не вытащим Бартона? 

Короткий согласный кивок, и Старк с мисс Поттс исчезают из вида, оставляя в комнате группу мужчин и женщину, безумно разных, но объединенных одной общей мыслью - своих не оставляют.

* * *  
\- Ауч!!   
\- Терпи.  
\- Аущщ!!  
\- Не дергайся.  
\- Эй! Больно же!  
\- Тони, ты как ребенок. Не так уж это и больно, как ты демонстрируешь. И, хоть и не хочется этого говорить, но мы тебя предупреждали.

\- Стив, детка, и что бы вы там сделали? Нет, про Брюса я молчу - он бы стал Халком и угробил всех в самолете. Ты бы натянул на себя парашют и прыгнул, прихватил по дороге стольких, скольких бы сумел. Наташа последовала бы за тобой, как и Фьюри с Хилл, я бы спасал Пеппер и нас перестреляли бы, как мишени в тире. А так Пепп сидит в самолете, я летаю вокруг и сбиваю все ракеты и тех мудаков, которые стреляли по мирному борту, полному гражданских.   
\- Собой сбивал? - язвительно поинтересовался Роджерс, продолжая обрабатывать несколько ссадин на лице и голом торсе Старка. 

\- Ага, - смешно поиграв бровями, Тони понизил голос до интимного шепота и продолжил, - я подлетал к ракетам близко-близко, как вот ты сейчас стоишь рядом, сжимал их в горячих объятиях, как тебя сейчас, - поерзав по столу, на котором сидел, Старк шире раздвинул колени, обнял опешившего Роджерса за талию и притянул вплотную к себе. - А потом страстным движением ладони оглаживал, направляя в нужную сторону.  
Без всякого стеснения горячие ладони огладили бока замершего Стива, передвинулись на спину, спустились к крепкой заднице и властным нажимом прижали вплотную к напряженному телу.  
\- По идее, раз уж ты выполняешь роль медсестры, - продолжил Тони хрипловатым голосом, глядя почерневшими глазами на замершего статуей Роджерса, - то сейчас ты должен поцеловать каждую мою рану, чтобы снять боль побыстрее исцелить их... Но я согласен и просто на поцелуй...

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, гений стратегии переместил одну руку на грудь Стива, и, сжав в горсти футболку, стал медленно притягивать к себе. Видимо, Роджерс был в шоке, так как, вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, он подчинился мягкому притяжению и начал склоняться над запрокинувшем голову Тони, опуская ресницы...

\- Ну... Хоть Наташа и говорит, что первый блин - комом, я считаю, что первый раз получился очень даже удачным. Как думаешь, Джарвис? - болтая, как ребенок, ногами, Тони сидел на столе и широко улыбался, глядя на закрытую дверь мастерской.   
\- Вероятность применения физической силы составляла 47%, вероятность возмущения - 42%, вероятность игнорирования - 7%, вероятность ответных действий - 4%, - последовал немедленный ответ. - Учитывая, что последний вариант являлся наименее вероятностным в процентном соотношении, надо ввести еще одну переменную, учитывающую фактор неожиданности.

\- Да ладно, железяка, что ты можешь знать о чувствах, - добродушно протянул Старк, мечтательно водя пальцем по губам, которые все еще обжигало огнем почти поцелуя. Уже чувствуя на них прерывистое дыхание Роджерса, Тони предвкушающе прикрыл глаза, и... Видимо, не стоило прекращать гипнотизировать Стива взглядом, так как, стоило только прикрыть глаза, как тот очнулся от накрывшего его дурмана и шарахнулся к выходу. Но ведь почти поцеловал! Так что не так уж и безнадежен Капитан-Сосулька, и у него, гения, миллионера, филантропа и плей... так, это лучше забыть... так вот, у него есть все шансы перенести все свои горячечные сны, какие даже в юности не посещали, с непосредственным участием в них одного блондина в реальность! Осталось только разработать правильную стратегию.

* * *  
\- Мальчики и девочки, я тут подумал, и решил...  
\- Опять? Тони, это уже не смешно, - запротестовал Стив.

\- Стив, детка, ты-то с чего возмущаешься? - Старк сегодня просто искрился энтузиазмом. - Брюс, можешь и дальше сидеть в моих лабораториях - лишними деньги никогда не бывают. Наташа, у меня на востоке пошли непонятки с партнерами, нет желания слетать туда и выяснить на месте, в чем дело? Директор и его верная Тень... Совет мы свалим, это вопрос времени и денег. Последнего у нас в достатке, время тоже пока есть. Так вот, мы его свалим, а потом? Какой-никакой, но он был сдерживающей силой, лишившись которой, многие решатся на откровенные глупости. Фьюри, вы у нас тоже чистоплотностью не отличаетесь, но, по крайней мере, вы - зло знакомое. Думается мне, что на месте Председателя Нового Совета вы будете смотреться... - Тони сделал из пальцев "рамочку", прищурился, глядя сквозь нее одним глазом, и уверенно закончил, - отпадно. Так что, я снабжаю вас финансами, если таковых у вас недостаток, и вы начинаете собирать свою команду за пределами Башни. А Стиви у нас начинает вести жизнь обычного американца. Ходит на работу, жует гамбургеры и...

\- Тони, ты головой ударился? - недобро посмотрел на разглагольствующего миллионера Капитан. - Какая еще работа? У нас есть дело, или ты о нем уже забыл?

\- Стив, не кипятись, - примиряюще поднял руки гений. - Я всего лишь рассеиваю внимание. Мы с Брюсом настроили уже все, что только возможно, даже изобрели парочку-другую новых приборов ради такого, но пока тишина. А без точной информации нам только и остается, что сидеть, и ждать результатов. Вот ты можешь себе представить нашу Вдову сидящей дома и пекущей пироги? Да она же только из-за скуки переметнется к Совету! Без обид, Романофф. Или Ника, вышивающего крестиком? Я просто нашел занятие каждому из вас, чтобы все были готовы в любой момент действовать. И заодно рассеем внимание этих пердунов, рассредоточившись из одной точки. Если они были готовы бросить ядерную, где гарантия, что они не подорвут Башню, когда мы все здесь? 

\- И какую работу ты мне прочишь? - после недолгих раздумий все были вынуждены признать, что Тони прав. Они уже начали огрызаться друг на друга и строить втихомолку пока еще смутные планы. А так - у всех есть цели, все заняты, пока не наступит час "Икс". 

\- О! - поднял палец Старк. - Самую что ни на есть героическую. Ты у нас будешь пожарным! Работа опасная, но я тебя снабжу спецкостюмчиком, плюс - твоя сыворотка, так что риска должно быть немного. А еще я аккуратно так солью твоим парням информацию, кто такой обычный парень - Стив Роджерс. Поверь, любые телодвижения в твою сторону после этого поднимут такую волну, что что этим недоумкам только и останется, что лететь далеко и со свистом.

\- Народ, - с лица миллионера улыбка сползла, как нарисованная, и теперь все видели, насколько он напряжен, - Бартон - это уже не только дело чести, но и принципа. Однако сходить с ума в замкнутом пространстве я отказываюсь. Я буду жить, как жил, и при этом буду готов любой момент нанести удар. 

\- Ну... план ничем не хуже и не лучше других, - пожал плечами Фьюри. - И, Мария, я поражен. Даже я знал всего о четырех твоих счетах, но шесть... Полагаю, должность моего заместителя будет тебе как раз. И нет, Старк, у меня есть и убежище, и финансы и даже наметки, с кем можно работать. Так что, обеспечь нам незаметный выход, и мы начнем работу.

\- Полагаю, что вряд ли твое задание окажется сложнее, чем до этого, - улыбнулась Романофф. - Только доставь меня на точку, а там уже я сама разберусь.

\- Ты обеспечишь костюмами всех пожарных, - вставил свое слово Роджерс.  
\- Стив, обалдел? Я, конечно, филантроп, но не настолько! - возмутился Старк. - Твоего напарника.  
\- Ладно, только Нью-Йорк, - не согласился с предложением Капитан.  
\- Нет. Ладно, твою группу, - продолжил торг Тони.  
\- Наш округ, - внес встречное предложение Роджерс.  
\- А давай, только твою часть? - сделал умильные глаза Тони, который запросто мог обеспечить разработанной им персонально для Роджерса защитой всех пожарных Нью-Йорка, но который только ради этого торга пошел на принцип.  
\- Договорились, - неожиданно улыбнулся Стив, который тоже получил удовольствие от их спора. - Всегда думал, что если не получится стать военным, пойду в пожарные, - под общий смех поделился старыми планами Роджерс.


	12. Chapter 12

Прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, чем это чревато, Клинт, тем не менее, продолжал лежать. Он знал, что если Локи зайдет и увидит его таким, то пощады ждать не стоит. Впрочем, ее в любом случае не будет. Богу плевать, он получил свою игрушку, распробовал вкус игры, и теперь вовсю тешит чувство вседозволенности. Случайно сломает? Что ж, на земле хватает тех, кем его можно заменить.   
И все же какой-то инстинкт самосохранения в нем пока еще жил, поэтому стрелок все-таки заставил себя встать с мятой постели и пройти в душ. Стоя под прохладными струями воды, он просто закрыл глаза и ни о чем не думал. Последнее труда не составило - на его разум будто кто-то набросил старую пыльную марлю, невесомо укутавшую его мысли и чувства. Какие-то рефлексы еще пытались подать тревожные сигналы, заставляя его подбирать варианты действий, но... Но это было так, будто он выполняет инструкцию. Хотя да! Это и были когда-то вбитые в него инструкции поведения в плену. А про импровизацию он давно уже и думать забыл.

Выйдя из кабинки, Клинт начал все так же методично вытираться большим пушистым полотенцем, скользя безразличным взглядом по своему отражению в зеркальной стене. Похудевший, с более четко обозначенными мышцами и тусклыми, будто подернутыми пеплом глазами. Следы очередной бурной ночи воспринимались уже как что-то настолько привычное и естественное, что не стоили и взгляда.  
Бросив влажное полотенце на лавку возле стены, Клинт, как был - обнаженным, вернулся в свою комнату. Кого смущаться? Кроме них двоих в этих апартаментах никого не бывает, а уж Локи его тело знает теперь едва ли не лучше самого Бартона. Так же механически натянув на себя чистую форму, приготовленную с вечера, лучник прошел в столовую. Трикстер был уже там и смотрел на него. Как он входит в комнату, подходит к столу, садится, здоровается с ним, придвигает к себе стакан сока и тарелку с кашей... Будь Клинт в более адекватном состоянии, его бы давно бросили в дрожь эти изучающие, жадные и требовательные взгляды. Они и сейчас порой заставляли его вздрагивать, пробивая тот слой пепла, которым постепенно покрывалась укутавшая его пелена безразличия.

Медленно и аккуратно доев скудный завтрак, которого хватило бы для ребенка, но никак не для взрослого мужчины, Бартон встал из-за стола и без напоминай направился в следующую комнату, всем своим существом ощущая, как неслышной тенью скользит за спиной его мучитель и палач.  
Остановившись на середине оружейной, Клинт повернулся к Локи лицом в ожидании инструкций на сегодня. 

* * *

Наутро после той самой ночи Локи явился в спальню и без всякой жалости едва ли не пинком скинул лучника с постели. Его не остановили ни состояние Бартона, который и стоять-то не мог, ни жалость, ни... Ему было все равно. Захватив в горсть волосы стрелка, трикстер едва ли не волоком притащил Бартона в купальню и затолкал в бассейн. Точнее - скинул. Прохладная вода, пахнущая травами, заставила стрелка хоть немного прийти в себя, благодаря чему он сумел вовремя вынырнуть и не захлебнуться. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Локи вновь исчез, чтобы через несколько минут появиться с охапкой чистой одежды, в которой Бартон с вялым удивлением опознал как свою форму агента Щ.И.Т.а. 

Присев на лавку рядом с небрежно брошенной одеждой, Локи, все так же молча, начал жадно разглядывать Клинта лихорадочно блестящими глазами, время от времени улыбаясь короткой, полной торжества и предвкушения улыбкой. И чем дальше, тем больше давила на нервы эта обстановка. Так что уже через десять минут стрелок прекратил плескаться и вышел из бассейна. Видимо, вода пахла травами не просто так, так как если в купальню его практически притащили, потому что стоять и ходить он сам был не в состоянии, то теперь о прошедшей ночи напоминали только немного саднящее чувство внутри да тянущие мышцы.  
В столовой весь завтрак состоял из тарелки каши и стакана сока. Ни булочек, ни омлета, ни гренок, ни тостов... Ничего, что раньше составляло утреннее меню. Предполагая самое худшее, Клинт не стал задавать лишних вопросов, и съел свою скудную порцию. Впрочем, у Локи она была немногим больше и состояла из того же самого - тарелка каши и стакан сока.

А потом они прошли в оружейную. Комната и раньше была большой, но теперь ее размеры были с хороший спортзал. Только без спортивных снарядов. Вполне логично предположив, зачем его сюда привели, Клинт без указки начал разогреваться для тренировки. И едва не пропустил из-за этого первый удар - Локи не собирался давать ему времени на всякие глупости и начал тренировку, больше похожую на реальный бой. По внутреннему времени Бартона прошло не больше пятнадцати минут, но ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Он был избит, с него ручьем лился пот, ноги и руки дрожали, отказываясь выполнять команды мозга. А проклятому богу все было мало! Он тычками и пинками заставлял Клинта вставать и продолжал это избиение. Только когда лучник растекся по полу и уже совсем никак не реагировал на команды, трикстер оставил его в покое. 

Собраться и приползти в купальню стрелок смог только через два часа. На постели в своей комнате он обнаружил очередную баночку с мазью. Проклиная про себя бога, он со стонами и кряхтеньем смог растереть свое тело, едва не взвыв, когда по жилам растеклась лава. Чуть не стерев зубы в порошок, Клинт перетерпел очередное издевательство. Впрочем, стоило только прекратиться лечению, как все тело наполнила звенящая легкость и настолько зверский голод, что стрелок чуть не выскочил в столовую как был - нагишом. Уже открыв дверь, он наконец вспомнил об этом факте. Чуть не путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, Бартон стремительно натянул на себя что под руку попалось и ринулся туда, где была ЕДА. 

Едва не закатывая от наслаждения глаза, он чуть ли не с урчанием вцепился зубами в кусок мяса, полностью забив на манеры. Ему было без разницы, что он ест, главное, что это была еда. ЕДА! Целиком и полностью занятый только ею, Бартон не обращал внимания ни на понимающую усмешку Локи, ни на его внимательный, изучающий взгляд, ни странный привкус пищи и питья.   
Видимо, трикстеру надоело растительное существование лучника и он решил разнообразить его по-максимуму. Днем - запредельные тренировки, а ночью - секс. Долгий, долгий секс... Теперь Локи не обращал внимания на поведение Клинта, и предугадать, что будет сегодня, уже не представлялось возможным. Если первые дни почти отупевший от усталости Бартон еще пытался вывести хоть какую-то закономерность, то теперь, почти два месяца(?) спустя он просто подчинялся. Не видя, как все более пронзительным и лихорадочным становится взгляд бога, что вот уже почти две недели пища на столе состоит только из жидких или протертых блюд. Не замечал, как с каждым днем вкус каких-то добавок становится настолько сильным, что почти перебивает вкус еды.

Клинт почти потерялся в том аду, на который его обрекли. С каждым днем ниточка, все еще каким-то чудом привязывающая его к этому миру становилась все тоньше и тоньше. Казалось, что ей, чтобы оборваться, нужен даже не рывок, а всего лишь легкое натяжение. 

И что будет тогда, вряд ли знал даже Локи.

* * *

Полыхающее зарево пожара было видно за несколько кварталов. Несколько бригад пожарных боролись с пламенем уже несколько часов. Ситуация усугублялась тем, что здание горело неравномерно, и только что поступило сообщение, что где-то на тех участках, еще не затронутых огнем, есть люди. Но попасть туда можно было только через огненный ад. Едва только услышав это сообщение, один из пожарников поднял защитный щиток закопченного шлема и прищурил покрасневшие глаза, даже сейчас поражающие своим ярко-голубым, переходящим в синий, цветом. 

\- Я пойду, - это было сказано так просто, без тени сомнений и колебаний, что у не самых трусливых мужчин где-то внутри екнул стыд: они так не смогли. Не смогли решиться сказать это первыми.   
\- Роджерс, ты рехнулся?! - теперь щиток откинул еще один пожарник. Он оказался значительно старше остальных, и тон, которым он отдавал команды, ясно показывал, кто здесь командует.  
\- Сэр, я сильнее остальных, быстрее, выносливее, - тихо указал младший на очевидные вещи. - У меня есть шансы дойти и не только дойти, но и выбраться. Остальные только напрасно погибнут сами, и не спасут тех, кто застрял там, - парень кивнул себе за плечо.  
Посмотрев туда же, командир едва зубами не заскрипел от злости, но тут его отвлекла еще одна подъехавшая машина. А когда он обернулся, то уже никого не увидел. Экспрессивно выругавшись, он уже хотел послать кого-нибудь вдогонку этому самоубийце, но его остановили.  
\- Сэр, он прав. Вы же сами это понимаете. Парень всего несколько недель, как из учебки, но сравниться с ним не может никто. Да и потом, застрянет - его вытащит Железка, вы же знаете.  
\- Еще один на мою голову! - вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, командир части только сплюнул. - А если этот долбанный Старк возьмет, и подорвется в своем костюме? Что нам тогда делать?! Что он за этим Роджерсом летает, как приклеенный?! Медом ему что ли намазано?

\- Ну, мы тут с парнями поспорили, - воспользовался минутой передышки Ричмонд чтобы поболтать, - раз уж мистер Старк так его опекает, может, он - его любовник? А что? Сами посудите: стоило только Роджерсу поступить после распределения в нашу часть, как нам тут же обломились эти новые костюмчики, причем, на всю часть. Я говорил с остальными парнями - им такое удовольствие светит еще не скоро, только если город сумеет найти деньги на их покупку. А так как весь бюджет сейчас уходит на восстановление города, то будет это еще ой, как не скоро.  
\- Да ну... - нашел в себе силы высказать протест Фланери, - нам же сказали, что это тестирование новых образцов...   
\- Ага, ага, - насмешливо покивал Ричмонд. - И только для нашей части, где, вот странность, всего пару дней назад появился новенький парень, которого Железный Человек вот уже три раза вытаскивал из самого пекла. Совпадение, сэр.

Выпустив напоследок эту шпильку, парень побежал на помощь своим, оставив Патрика Фланери в тяжких раздумьях. Которые очень быстро закончились, стоило только увидеть, как с грохотом рушатся перекрытия и в небо взвивается столб пламени, перекидываясь на один из четырех участков, которые каким-то чудом противостояли огню все это время. Участок, где должен был находиться этот новенький, Стивен Роджерс.

И почти сразу же последовала наглядная иллюстрация словам Ричмонда: с неба еще одной ало-золотой искрой рухнул прямо в самое пекло Железный Человек. Как раз туда, где, по всем расчетам, могли находиться выжившие и куда парой минут ранее ушел Роджерс. Грохот рушащегося здания, и в небо взмыла забавня цепочка: в одной руке Железного Человека болтался прихваченный за куртку на спине Роджерс, который, в свою очередь, прижимал к себе трех подростков.

Вся эта компания приземлилась всего в нескольких шагах от Фланери, но, стоило только Стиву разжать руки, как его снова подняли в воздух и поволокли куда в сторону, за машины. Проводив их усталым взглядом, старый пожарник только плечами пожал и направился к трем чумазым мальчишкам, которые наверняка могли сказать, откуда возник пожар в старых цехах.

 

* * *

\- Риско, тебя сейчас порвет от тех усилий, которые ты прилагаешь, чтобы молчать, - устало-добродушно хмыкнул Вачовский, американец польского происхождения, из-за своей волосатости, добродушия и комплекции больше похожий на огромного плюшевого медведя, чем на пожарного. Вся группа сидела в душевой, приходя в себя после только закончившейся нервотрепки. Никто не пострадал, все живы, сгоревших нет. А что еще для счастья пожарнику нужно? Только душ да холодное пиво.  
Ну, и свеженькая сплетня, которая так и распирает Джулио Риско, их штатного информатора про все и всех.

\- А где Роджерс? - настороженно огляделся парень.  
\- Этот вояка по-армейскому быстро вымылся, оделся и усвистал домой, - хмыкнули из клубов пара.  
\- Эй, Ричмонд, сколько ты там ставил на то, что наша блондинка - любовник Старка? - едва не потирая ладони вкрадчиво задал вопрос Риско.  
\- Да ну, не может быть! - тут же раздалось со всех сторон. Ради такой новости почти вся бригада собралась в раздевалке. Даже те, кто еще не домылся.  
\- Народ, я сворачивал шланги, и был в машине, когда прямо перед кабиной приземлилась эта железяка с нашим Стивом в охапку. Бля, я чуть не обосрался от испуга. А потом - от удивления. Народ, вы хоть знаете, кто такой наш Стив?

\- Бывший армеец, который подал в отставку после того, как его парня обменяли на информацию о террористах, - военная выправка Роджерса была видна даже самому слепому, а вот причину, почему он ушел оттуда, они узнали случайно.  
\- Ага, так, да не совсем так, - посерьезнел Джулио. - Вы же помните, кто такой Старк, помимо того, что он - Железный Человек?  
\- Миллионер? - от такого ответа все засмеялись. Кроме самого Риско.  
\- Мститель. Старк - один из Мстителей. А если вы припомните, то в этой команде один бог, баба, зеленый человечек, консерва, Робин Гуд и Капитан Америка.  
\- И к чему ты это? - выпрямился Вачовски, предчувствуя неладное.  
\- А то, народ, что наш Стив Роджерс, никто иной, как Капитан Америка, который спит с Железным Человеком!

\- ...? ...! ...?! ... - только дружная тишина была ответом на эту новость.  
\- Эй, Джул, может, ты дымом надышался? - сделал кто-то робкое предположение.  
\- Ага, а еще наслушался и нагляделся, - оскорбленно фыркнул парень на такое оскорбление. - Иначе как еще понимать, что Старк требовал от Роджерса вести себя не так вызывающе, иначе все догадаются, кто у нас такой супербыстрый, суперловкий и супернеубиваемый. Что Роджерсов много, а вот Капитан Америка - только один. А после этого засосал Стива так, что даже мне штаны тесными стали.  
\- Подожди, подожди... - поднял руки Вачовски. - Ты говоришь, что с нами работает сам Капитан Америка. Который спит со Старком. Но зачем ему это?!

\- Я же не просто так спрашивал, знаете ли вы, кто они, - опять посерьезнел Риско. - Старк говорил еще и о том, что если Роджерс будет так рисковать собой, то какому-то совету будет проще простого подловить его, и тогда спасти какого-то Клинта они уже не смогут. Сами посмотрите: в команде была баба. Где она, что с ней - хрен знает. Был этот, Халк. Ну, такого сложно кому-то отдать, если он не хочет. Старк - вот он, как и Роджерс. А где тогда лучник? Что, если то, что сказал Старк - правда? Что, если этого лучника и правда, взяли - и кому-то отдали за что-то? И Мстители пытаются его спасти, а этот самый Совет - против?   
\- А ведь Роджерс действительно сильнее, быстрее и выносливее любого из нас... - задумчиво протянул Ричмонд. - И он вполне может быть Кэпом. Но тогда... 

\- Но тогда настала наша очередь прикрывать его, - как обрубил Вачовски, встав со скамейки, на которой все это время блаженствовал и начиная одеваться. - Когда-то он прикрыл наших дедов и отцов. Потом они прикрыли нас. Теперь наша очередь прикрывать его. Кто бы что не спросил про него - Роджерс отставной военный, которого выпнули из армии за неподчинение приказу. Нормальный парень, который пьет по субботам с нами пиво, спасает на пожарах людей и животных. И одного его больше в пекло не пускаем.  
\- Пожарные своих не оставляют! А остальные - гори синим пламенем! - дружно согласились все.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Старк! Я тебя сейчас буду убивать! Какого хрена ты творишь?! - кипя гневом, Стив прошел в мастерскую, двери которой были для него давно открыты. Тот, кого он искал, развалился на диване все еще в костюме, прямо из горлышка потягивая виски. Небрежно брошенный шлем лежал на полу, поблескивая алым лаком и позолотой, местами разбавленными копотью.  
\- Старк, что. Ты. Творишь? - остановившись возле полулежащего миллионера, Стив сурово посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
\- О, наш Кэп вернулся, - ернически протянул на это Тони, отсалютовав бутылкой. - Ну как, многих ты сегодня спас?

\- Старк, ты уже пьян, - брезгливо скривился на это Стив. - Что стоят твои громкие слова про взаимовыручку, если ты только и делаешь, что пропадаешь в своей мастеркой, в лабораториях с Брюсом, на вечеринках... Где угодно, но только не разыскивая Клинта.  
\- Капитан-Сосулька, так и не сумевший оттаять полностью, что ты можешь знать о нас всех? Для тебя существует только черное и белое, ты не видишь полутонов, тебе не доступна радуга, - совершенно неожиданно вспылил Старк. Резко поднявшись, он схватил Роджерса за горло так, что тот машинально схватился за металлическую руку и придвинулся настолько близко, что стали видны ярко-золотые крапинки по краю радужки, которые почти полностью закрыл расширившийся зрачок. Едва не соприкасаясь кончиками носов, Старк продолжил низким голосом, обдавая Стива запахом только что выпитого виски.  
\- Стив, ты - адреналиновый маньяк. Тебя достаточно поманить обещанием опасности, и ты ринешься в ту сторону, забыв про все и всех. Ты обвиняешь меня, но ты сам хотя раз, хоть один раз! поинтересовался тем, что мы делаем? Не так, мимоходом, "Привет, ребята, есть новости про Клинта? Нет, тогда я пошел и дальше рисковать своей жизнью"! Тебе плевать на нас всех, тебя манит только смерть, которую ты обманул, и которая теперь не дает спокойно жить.   
\- Старк, ты пьян, - глядя на Тони прозрачными глазами, попытался успокоить его Стив.  
\- Да, я пьян, - перекривился в дьявольской усмешке мужчина, - и пьян настолько, что даже не стыдно!

Прежде, чем Стив успел спросить, "За что?", его поцеловали. Жадно, грубо, прикусывая губу до металлического привкуса, до перехваченного дыхания. Отлично понимая, что единственное доступное место - это голова, Стив размахнулся, но ударить уже не успел: отпустив его горло, закованные в металл руки перехватили его запястья. Заведя их за спину, Тони сжал руки Роджерса одной ладонью, а второй опять перехватил за шею, не давая отвернуться. Первые минуты Стив еще сопротивлялся, но потом сообразил, что это только распаляет еще больше и так взбешенного Старка. Поэтому он просто замер в стальных объятиях и позволил терзать свой рот, никак не реагируя на творимое насилие.  
Ощутив равнодушие партнера, Тони прекратил его целовать, но так и не выпустил из рук. Просто закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом ко лбу Стива.

\- И что это было, Тони? Я не понял этого и там, на пожаре, а уж сейчас - тем более, тихо заговорил Стив, будто перед ним - опасное животное, которое могло как броситься на него, так и просто лечь.   
\- Ты эгоист, Стив, - тихо заговорил Тони, тяжело сглотнув, но так и не открыв глаза. - Я готов подписаться под каждым своим словом. Ты хоть немного, совсем чуть-чуть задумывался, что будет с нами, со мной, если ты погибнешь? А это ведь произойдет. Неужели тебе все равно?  
От того дикого коктейля, что был намешан во взгляде пьяного, а пьяного ли? Старка, Стиву стало страшно. Да, скорее всего, именно страшно. И оставить этот вопрос без ответа он не мог.  
\- Мне не все равно, Тони. Но и жить так, как ты - я не могу. Мне нужна цель, смысл жизни. 

\- Как я? Значит, вот какого ты обо мне мнения... - горько хмыкнул Тони, выпуская Роджерса из своих рук и отходя в сторону. Повинуясь отданной команде, костюм начал почти что стекать с него, собираясь в грозную фигуру. Оглядевшись, Тони заприметил ту самую бутылку, которая каким-то чудом осталась прислоненной в углу между спинкой и подлокотником дивана. Подхватив ее, мужчина вновь сделал щедрый глоток.  
\- Так скажи мне! - перехватил теперь уже его руки Стив, не давая сделать следующий. - Откуда мне знать, если ты молчишь!  
\- А ты спрашивал?! - воскликнул Старк. - Ты хоть раз спросил нас, как продвигаются дела?!  
\- Вы молчали. Все. Вот я и решил... - Роджерсу было стыдно. Очень стыдно. Ведь он действительно не спрашивал остальных, как продвигаются дела. Решив, что в этой ситуации его спутники более сведущи, он все оставил на них, полагая, что его немедленно поставят в известность о любых подвижках. И больше не спрашивал. Тут Тони был прав.  
\- Есть ли какие-нибудь новости? - решил он исправить положение.

\- А тебе интересно? - поднял брови Тони, демонстрируя крайнюю степень удивления. - Это же не пожар, в котором застрял кто-то. Это просто сухая статистика, которая не согреет кровь огнем, не заставит сердце бешено биться от чувства опасности. Неужели оно тебе надо?  
\- Хватит, - тихо попросил Роджерс, садясь на диван, - я понял, что облажался, но ведь еще не поздно все поправить?   
\- Ты думаешь, что я просто так живу день за днем, как ни в чем не бывало... Что у меня больше нет других дел, кроме как караулить тебя и вытаскивать из огненного ада... Что мой реактор и впрямь заменил мне живое сердце...  
\- А разве это не так? - склонил голову к плечу Стив. - У тебя есть Пеппер, но ты тянешь в постель меня, не считаясь с ее чувствами. 

\- Что возвращает нас к равнодушию и безразличию одного Капитана, - покачав все еще зажатую в руке бутылку, Старк внимательно ее оглядел, но пить не стал. - Наташа сейчас крутит с одним человеком, который сдает ей информацию по действиям Совета. Плюс, ее очарование подкреплено моими деньгами. Благодаря этому мы смогли предотвратить три покушения на меня, два - на нее, шесть - на Фьюри с Хилл и около восьми - на тебя. Неужели ты думал, что просто так оказываешься в самом пекле, и что я просто так тебя караулю? Из шестерых Советников мы смогли убрать двоих, еще до троих, которые намеревались занять освободившиеся места, мы смогли донести мысль, насколько это бесперспективное занятие. Пеппер, о которой ты так переживаешь... Помнишь, она звала тебя на вечеринку три недели назад? Помнишь, что ты ответил? "Я приду". Но не пришел. Вместо этого ты сорвался на тушение очередного пожара, в котором застряли два алкоголика и которых надо было спасти любой ценой. Я тогда тебя вытащил в который? Да, точно, во второй раз. А ты потом хоть поинтересовался у нее, в честь чего была та вечеринка? И почему она перестала с тобой разговаривать? Хотя, последнего ты тоже не заметил.

\- Почему? - онемевшими губами спросил Стив, который сейчас лихорадочно вспоминал, когда же он в последний раз видел мисс Поттс и разговаривал с ней. По всему выходило, что как раз до той самой вечеринки, на которую он не пришел.  
\- Потому что мы с Пеппер выяснили отношения. И я ей не подошел. Она личность, Стив. Сильная, уверенная в себе личность. Самодостаточная. Но она женщина. И ей хочется быть ею. Быть любимой, лелеемой, обожаемой. Чтобы ее носили на руках, потакали ее слабостям и капризам. То есть, дарили ей то, что я не в состоянии. Та вечеринка была по поводу ее тайной свадьбы с Хэппи, который как раз и готов был для нее на все. Приходя домой, ей больше не надо нянчить меня, она будет слабой женщиной, обожаемой женой и отличной матерью, когда решиться.  
\- Пеппер вышла замуж... - невидящим взглядом уставился на Старка Роджерс. - А я ее не поздравил. Удивительно, как она меня не убила...

\- Она сказала, что мы стоим друг друга и она желает нам всего и самого, - на этот раз Тони все-таки сделал глоток. - Наверное, так чувствовала себя она со мной. Я бьюсь об эту стену, но ты ничего не видишь, не слышишь и не замечаешь. Есть только ты, и твой гребаный долг, обязательства, есть кто угодно... кроме меня.  
\- Так ты поэтому меня... целовал? - вся система ценностей и понятий Роджерса сейчас рушилась, заставляя его корчится от боли и понимания собственной слепоты и эгоизма. - Я думал, что это только чтобы поглумиться надо мной, очередная твоя шутка...  
\- Ты третий человек, который получил доступ в это место, - обвел вокруг себя рукой Тони. - Роуди получил сюда доступ всего несколько лет назад, хотя знакомы мы с ним едва ли не полжизни. Пеппер тоже не так уж давно смогла перешагнуть этот порог. И только ты получил его сразу, как вселился в Башню. Неужели ты думаешь, что я открыл дверь в сердце моего дома тому, кого рассматриваю всего лишь как случайного любовника на одну ночь?  
\- Как выяснилось, я ни о ком не думаю, и ничего не замечаю, - горько улыбнулся на это Стив. - Какой же из меня командир, если я не вижу и не понимаю тех, кто стоит за моей спиной?

\- Ты хороший человек, Стив, а это самое главное, - Тони все-таки отставил от себя бутылку, во избежание соблазна. - Тебе просто надо принять как данность, что ты теперь не один, и нет нужды взваливать все только на свои плечи. Хотя такие, как у тебя, выдержат многое, это да, - переход от серьезности к насмешке был настолько резок и внезапен, что Роджерс растерялся.  
\- А если ты меня еще и поцелуешь, то я замолвлю за тебя словечко перед Пеппер. Авось, по старой памяти, она мне не откажет, - кривляясь, Тони закрыл глаза и вытянул губы трубочкой, чем смог рассмешить погруженного в пучины самобичевания Кэпа.

Заколебавшись, блондин тут же одернул себя: слишком много боли он умудрился причинить своим друзьям своей правильностью. Не пора ли хоть немного вспомнить того отчаянного мальчишку, который бесстрашно ходил по подворотням Бруклина, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что будет бит? Куда же подевалась та рисковость и бесстрашность?

Именно поэтому он встал с дивана, на который в какой-то момент успел сесть, и подошел к Тони, который выжидательно подглядывал за ним, приоткрыв один глаз. Увидев, что Стив все-таки решился, Старк опять зажмурился и постарался еще сильнее вытянуть губы, из-за чего Стив едва смог сдержать смех, настолько забавной вышла рожица. Но этот порыв был моментально забыт, стоило только прикоснуться к мягким губам, пахнущими виски и кофе. Не такие полные, как помнил он по нескольким случайным поцелуям с девушками из кордебалета, без жуткого привкуса помады, они без всякого сопротивления раскрылись навстречу, стоило только ему прикоснуться к ним. И их оказалось очень легко и просто целовать. Если провести кончиком языка по верхней губе, то Тони попытается оттолкнуть язык своим, как если бы было щекотно. Если лизнуть самый центр нижней, то он тихо вздохнет. А если чуть прикусить и потянуть, то где-то глубоко в горле послышится почти неслышный стон...

Так захваченный этим новым исследованием, Стив не сразу сообразил, что они уже переместились на диван, и теперь уже он жадно, взасос целует лежащего под ним Тони. Осознав это, Роджерс попытался взять себя в руки, с диким трудом отрываясь от такого горячего и желанного тела, вызвав этими действиями протестующее ворчание распаленного Старка. Дернув за футболку, Тони приподнялся и горячо зашептал:  
\- Один раз, хотя бы один раз! пошли всё к черту, Стив! Ты ни перед кем не виноват, тебя никто не ждет, ты ни у кого меня не отнимаешь... Неужели ты не можешь хоть ненадолго дать себе свободу и сделать как хочется, а не как правильно?!

Глядя в почти черные глаза, Стив из последних сил уговаривал себя, что это будет ошибкой, что так нельзя, что это неправильно... Но тот пожар, который Старк разжег в нем за последние месяцы своими намеками, шутками, намеренными и случайными прикосновениями, откровенными разговорами, подталкивал к совсем другому. Зачем отказываться, если предлагают сами? Кому от этого будет плохо, если они оба свободны? И почему он хотя один раз не может сделать то, что хочет, а не то, что должен?  
Видимо, последний аргумент был самым весомым, так как дальнейшее вспоминалось ему отрывочными картинками. Вот они с Тони жадно целуются, а вот он уже изучающе гладит реактор в его груди. Потом они уже оба полностью обнажены и Стив раскрашивает Старка каким-то абстрактным узором из засосов и укусов, при этом сам Тони и не думает протестовать, а только еще больше подставляется. Его лихорадочный шепот, какое-то странное сочетание беспомощности, гнева и смеха в бессвязном шепоте и горячий, влажный рот, который захватывает в плен его пальцы. Эта картинка так зачаровывает Стива, что на какой-то миг он зависает, глядя, как его пальцы обхватывают ярко-красные от поцелуев губы, как движется темноволосая голова, тщательно вылизывая их. В следующий момент Тони уже стоит к нему спиной на коленях, а те самые пальцы, которые он только что сосал, двигаются в его заднице, заставляя подаваться назад и издавать такие звуки, от которых плавиться мозг и едва не разрывается от прилива крови член.

Вот момент первого проникновения Стив не забудет никогда, сколько бы времени не прошло. Не забудет, как неохотно расступались тугие мышцы, смазки для которых явно было недостаточно. Как напряженной струной выгнулась сильная широкая спина и как рвано выдыхал Тони, стараясь расслабиться и не пытаясь ускользнуть из его хватки, от которой наутро проступили лиловые пятна синяков. Разве можно забыть то дикое, абсолютное чувство обладания, которое ощущаешь, чувствуя, как член стискивает плотная, бархатная теснота и понимая, что это только для тебя? Остальное подсказал инстинкт и напряженный глухой шепот. Что не надо сразу же двигаться так, как призывает тело - размашисто и со всей силы. Что начинать надо с плавных, неглубоких толчков, от которых сжатое вокруг тебя тело немного расслабиться и начнет прогибаться навстречу. А если немного поменять позу и перехватить Старка за талию поудобней, то он вскинется, и начнет извиваться и подмахивать, едва не завывая мартовским котом. И тут уже можно отпустить себя, дать себе волю в движениях, вталкиваясь так, что яйца шлепались о поджарые смуглые бедра. Подступающее удовольствие настолько оглушающе, что и в голову не приходит позаботиться о Тони, которому и надо-то всего пара движений ладонью на собственном члене, чтобы рухнуть в оргазм практически одновременно с Роджерсом.

\- Интересно, я могу остаться так насовсем? - слабым голосом в никуда поинтересовался Стив и даже нашел в себе силы, чтобы чуть качнуться, показывая - где.  
\- Можешь, - нашел в себе силы усмехнуться Тони. - Но тогда мы будем радовать остальных весьма занятной композицией из двух человек. Хотя я был бы не прочь, да...  
Приняв информацию к сведению, Стив все-таки вышел, заметив, как поморщился от этого действия Тони. А еще - как потекли по бедрам белесые струйки. Покраснев, как помидор, Роджерс схватил с пола первую попавшуюся тряпку, оказавшуюся его футболкой и вытер Тони, который только усмехался, глядя на его суетливые движения.

\- Знаешь, - потянувшись сытой пантерой, гений широко улыбнулся, - даже если я завтра не то, что сесть, а встать не смогу, это того стоило.  
\- Почему ты не сможешь встать? - тут же напрягся Стив. - Почему сесть, я понимаю, но... Это что, так больно? Я тебя... там... не повредил? Может, доктора надо?  
\- Стив, успокойся. Не будешь рефлексировать, сам скоро поймешь - почему. И поверь, это - единственная причина, по которой я готов безропотно валяться в постели, особенно, если рядом будешь валяться ты.

\- Знаешь, я много чего слышал о таких, как... мы, - признал свершившийся факт Стив. - Грязно, стыдно, больно, нельзя, запрет. Но никто никогда не говорил, что это так приятно. И что нам делать теперь дальше? Я знаю, как люди воспринимают меня, но я ведь не только Капитан Америка, но Стив Роджерс. Как их можно разделить? Капитан не может быть геем, а вот Роджерс - запросто. Но я-то один человек...  
\- Эх, Стив, детка... Как же ты любишь все усложнять, - извернулся на диване Тони, отодвигаясь от мокрого пятна и ложась так, чтобы видеть растеряно бродящего по мастерской Стива. - Твои пожарные видели, как я тебя вытаскиваю из огня? Видели. Тот парень, который был в машине промолчит о том, что я сказал и о поцелуе? Сомневаюсь. Так что, прими как факт, что твои давно уже уверены, что ты - мой любовник, ну, а то, что ты еще и Капитан Америка, только добавит перчинку. И все.  
\- Так ты... Старк, ты что, все-таки все это спланировал?! - рассержено обернулся к нему Роджерс. Но опять рассориться им не дал Джарвис.

\- Сэр, фиксирую неактивный датчик агента Бартона. Местонахождение - Арлингтонское кладбище, могила Филиппа Коулсона.


	14. Chapter 14

Клинта разбудила музыка. За все то время, что он находился у Локи, он не слышал ничего подобного, и именно поэтому смог очнуться от своего забытья, которое в последнее время заменяло ему сон. Да, они разговаривали с Локи. В первые недели Бартон даже петь пытался, стараясь заглушить тишину жилища, пока трикстеру не надоело и он не отдал приказ замолчать. Бог отдавал ему приказы. Клинт стонал под ним каждую ночь. Иногда они разговаривали, но это было очень редко. И все, больше посторонних звуков в комнатах не было. Ну, кроме крыши. Видимо, не настолько Локи заигрался, чтобы не понимать, что в полной изоляции Бартон сойдет с ума всего за несколько дней, а потому не стал звукоизолировать и крышу, оставив своей игрушке хотя бы уличный шум.

Но сейчас Клинта привела в себя именно музыка. Тонкий, почти хрустальный перезвон, гулкий ритм, почти неслышная флейта и шорох. Какое-то время стрелок лежал с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь этим звучанием, но потом ему нестерпимо захотелось посмотреть, кто или что сделало ему такой королевский подарок.   
В комнате было пусто, но он точно знал, что источник столь чарующих звуков - именно здесь. Поэтому Бартон сделал над собой усилие и сел на краю постели. И поразился.

Он и раньше не жаловался на зрение, но сейчас это было что-то запредельное. Он четко-четко видел каждую вещь в комнате, каждую складку, изгиб, угол... И не просто видел... Стоило только задержать на чем-то или где-то взгляд дольше, чем на пару секунд, и предмет становился выпуклым. Становилась видна каждая черточка, изъян, стык, царапина. Структура. Цвет. Вес. И Клинт проваливался в этот предмет, каждой своей клеточкой чувствуя, как тяжело и обиженно скрипит постель под ним, жалуясь на то, какой тяжелый у нее второй хозяин, и что если ее продолжат и дальше так расшатывать, то она сломается уже через пару месяцев. Меха на постели говорили о другом. Светлая шкура неведомого зверя торжествующе пушила каждую ворсинку, приветствуя сильного. Темный мех наоборот, старался лечь поплотнее, чтобы было удобнее ластиться к такому сильному, горячему телу. Рыжий мех обожал, когда Клинту было больно и хорошо одновременно, поэтому он так старательно лез поближе, когда на Локи накатывало желание поиграться.

И тут Клинт увидел тех, кто разбудил его музыкой. В тусклом, но таком богатом на оттенки предрассветном сумраке, в последних лучах полной луны и первых отблесках еще не вступившей в свои права зари танцевали пылинки. Именно свет издавал тот хрустальный звон и пение флейты, а шорох - пылинки. Прикрыв глаза, лучник обнаружил и барабанщика - свое собственное сердце.   
Едва не провалившись в транс, стрелок невероятным усилием воли заставил себя открыть глаза, когда его коснулась вибрация невесомых до того шагов. Так что, увидев в дверях Локи, он абсолютно этому не удивился. Удивился он другому: почему он раньше считал глаза трикстера похожими на бутылочное стекло? Ведь это совсем не так! У него черный зрачок, вокруг которого вращается целая вселенная. Сначала идет дымчато-зеленая спираль, сквозь которую мерцают серебристые искры далеких звезд. Но эта спираль очень узкая, почти незаметная, да еще и размытая по внешнему краю ближней галактикой насыщенно-зеленым, как ядовитый плющ, цветом. И замыкает все кольцо астероидов, в котором темно-изумрудная бездна расцвечена черными, золотистыми и синими обломками когда-то цветущих планет. Они были настолько мелкими и незаметными, что увидеть их можно было только тогда, когда вот так вглядываешься в эти совершенно невозможные глаза. Что могло случиться такого, что все разлетелось в пыль? Задал себе вопрос Бартон, видя с каким ожиданием, тревогой, вопросом, жаждой и надеждой смотрит на него его Бог.  
Склонив голову к плечу, Клинт осознал еще одну вещь: свое тело. Он чувствовал его так, как никогда раньше. Пела каждая мышца, звенели сухожилия, обжигал ток крови... Ему показалось, что взмахни он сейчас руками, и сможет взлететь, как птица, таким оно было легким. И в то же время так же четко он знал, что без проблем сможет поднять вес, втрое, если не вчетверо превышающий его собственный.

Повинуясь протянутой к нему руке, Клинт встал, но тут же сел опять. Слишком резко он это сделал, и едва не поплатился. На него едва не рухнул потолок, он чуть не взлетел, почти запутался в своих ногах - и все это одновременно. Во второй раз Бартон поднялся гораздо медленнее. Постоял немного, привыкая к тому, насколько чужим стало до того послушное тело, и сделал первый шаг навстречу все еще протянутой руке. Второй был не легче, но к пятому стрелок наконец совладал с ногами, и больше не заплетал их узлом, а вполне уверенно сделал последний шаг, приблизивший его к Локи вплотную. Сделав глубокий, судорожный вдох, трикстер уже хотел, было, погладить Клинта по щеке, однако передумал. Вместо этого он тихо спросил:  
\- Сокол, хочешь выйти на улицу?

Озадаченно наклонив голову к плечу, лучник завис над этим вопросом. Ему казалось, что он так и умрет в этих четырех стенах, лишенный даже глотка свободы. А тут... Да! А ведь сегодня ночью Локи к нему не пришел! внезапно осознал Клинт еще один факт. И тут вдруг ему предлагают такую роскошь.  
\- Хочу, - так же тихо, но далеко не с первой попытки смог признаться он.   
\- А куда? У тебя есть какие-то пожелания? - аттракцион неслыханной щедрости продолжался.  
Уже открыв рот, Клинт опять задумался под аккомпанемент далекого грома, от звуков которого бог дернулся и нервно повел плечами. Мстители... Нет, это не вариант. Он уже... почти смирился, а тут, если вдруг увидит их... Нет. Куда-то в кафе? Но все уже закрыто или пока не открыто. Хотя... есть одно место, где в любое время тихо и почти безлюдно. Где примут любого. И там тот человек, который ему дорог, и который всегда выслушает его, особенно в нынешней ситуации. И который поймет его, особенно теперь.

\- Фил. Я бы хотел навестить могилу агента Коулсона, - с вопросительной интонацией попросил Бартон.  
\- Коулсон...? - нахмурился Локи, но тут же улыбнулся той улыбкой, от которой еще днем раньше лучника бросило бы в дрожь. Но теперь он видел то, что пряталось за ней: предвкушение, тревога, обеспокоенность, озабоченность... У каждого слова и жеста было столько оттенков и смыслов! Почему он, Клинт, раньше этого не замечал? - Что ж, пусть будет Коулсон. Прямо сейчас. Ты готов?  
Бартон кивнул и наткнулся на легкую усмешку трикстера.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что перед этим стоило хотя бы трусы натянуть, не говоря уже про одежду? Или прощание с мертвецами обнаженными - это какой-то ваш мидгардский обычай, про который я не знаю?

Вернувшись в комнату, лучник подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда свою форму. И тут же столкнулся с первыми трудностями своего нового мироощущения - если тонкие боксеры особых проблем не доставляли, то штаны немилосердно драли кожу, будто наждачной бумагой. Пересилив себя, Клинт натянул и куртку, но тут же сдернул ее с плеч. А за ней - и штаны. Если стоять неподвижно, то терпеть еще можно было, но каждое движение становилось пыткой.  
Укоризненно покачав головой, Локи тоже подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда комплект, который Бартон дня три-четыре назад обнаружил на кресле и просто запихнул на самую дальнюю полку с глаз подальше. Темно-темно-серый материал, из которого были скроены куртка с низким воротником-стойкой и свободные штаны, напоминал шелк, такой же мягкий и текучий, но им не являлся, так как был намного плотнее. Из-под кресла были выужены мокасины на плотной подошве из того же материала.

Боясь, что бог в любой момент может передумать, Клинт не споря облачился в предложенный комплект и удивленно вздохнул. Не такой обтягивающий, как костюм Капитана, он прилегал к телу, мягко облегая и лаская своей гладкостью и прохладой, подчеркивая фигуру, но скрывая все, к чему не стоило привлекать взгляд. Так что обулся Клинт уже без каких-то предубеждений.   
Одобрительно окинув стрелка взглядом, Локи очень аккуратно привлек его к себе, обняв одной рукой за плечи, а другой за талию. Чуть отклонившись, он заботливо(?!) заглянул в его глаза и переспросил:  
\- Готов? 

Странно, но сейчас Клинт гораздо легче реагирует на перенос. Больше нет того вымораживающего и выворачивающего наизнанку чувства. Или Локи тогда торопился, или нарочно делал ощущения как можно более неприятными. Сейчас только немного подташнивает и голова кружится, но это можно списать и на то странное состояние, в котором Бартон проснулся.  
Пока лучник слушал "музыку" и любовался танцем пылинок, пока он одевался, какое-то время прошло. И теперь на востоке все ярче разгоралась заря, разгоняя ночной мрак. Опустив глаза, Клинт увидел то, что и ожидал, но вот ожидать и столкнуться воочию - это разные вещи. От вида простого белого мраморного надгробия с лаконичными строчками - имя, фамилия, родился, жил, умер, в груди стало тесно, а глаза начало печь.

В кои-то веки трикстер проявил что-то вроде уважения к стрелку - оглядевшись, Клинт обнаружил его шагах в двадцати от себя, облокотившегося на чье-то надгробие и смотрящего в сторону города. Ощутив прилив благодарности к своему мучителю, Бартон присел на корточки, коснулся кончиками пальцев гладкой твердой поверхности и сбивчиво заговорил. Так, ни о чем конкретном: о погоде; о том, какие странные глаза у Локи; что он скоро разучится стрелять из лука, зато будет способен убить пончиком, как вы, сэр; что Старк уже, наверное, спился; и что ему очень, очень жаль...

И именно этот момент выбрал Старк, чтобы с грохотом приземлиться всего в паре метров от него вместе со Стивом. И почти сразу же с небес рухнул Тор, на котором "приехали" Фьюри и Беннер.

* * *

Тишина стала именно кладбищенская. Шелестели листьями редкие деревья, начинали пробуждаться ранние пташки, приветствуя наступающий день, а группа людей застыла напротив друг друга в напряженном молчании, которое боялись нарушить все.

Первым, как ни странно, заговорил не Старк, а Тор.  
\- Брат, не надо, хватит. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что Клинтон - не игрушка, а живой человек, которому ты делаешь больно?  
\- То-о-ор, - моментально выпустил наружу свое ехидство Локи, - тебе ли говорить про игрушки? Большой ребенок, которому уже ничто не поможет повзрослеть. Знаешь ли ты, насколько это сладко - живая игрушка? Которая дышит, чувствует, обижается, злится, ненавидит, страдает, но при этом полностью подчиняется? Ведь у тебя была такая игрушка, просто ты выбросил ее за ненадобностью! Так тебе ли меня осуждать, брат? - последнее слово Локи почти выплюнул с такой ненавистью, что все сделали шаг назад.

\- Слушай, Север..Локи, - Тони сдвинул лицевую панель, открывая лицо, - может, ты уже наигрался, а? Или давай, мы тебе какую другую игрушку подгоним? Мало ли у нас муда...тех, кто намного лучше Бартона? Красивее, а то ты только на него глянь, - все как-то автоматически перевели взгляд на Клинта. - Бледный, что твоя смерть, уже не слишком адекватный, иначе бы давно уже или претензии предъявил, что мы так долго, или шутку отмочил, или просто кому-нибудь в морду дал. Ну, про красивее я уже сказал, пофигуристее, а то у тебя наверняка шея болит, все время заглядывать ему в глаза, и вообще, зачем тебе какой-то серый агент? Давай мы тебе шикарную телку забацаем? Любую, на твой выбор и вкус. Ну, или мужика, если тебе так хочется. Нафига тебе этот тролль?

\- Какая проникновенная речь, - похлопал в ладоши трикстер. - И какое человеколюбие. А как насчет того, что ты просто меняешь одного человека на другого? Наш Сокол все таки мужчина, военный... У него руки по локоть в крови, а за спиной - личное кладбище немаленьких таких размеров. А тот или та, кого ты предлагаешь? Вдруг это окажется добропорядочная мать обширного семейства, или отец? Как ты будешь смотреть им в глаза, отняв родителя?  
\- Никак, - сумрачно передёрнул плечами Старк, сбрасывая с плеча руку Роджерса. - Деньги решают все: анонимное пожертвование на крупную сумму, и проблемы как не бывало. 

\- Вот видишь, Клинт, какие у тебя друзья... - хмыкнул Локи, скрещивая на груди руки. - Сначала им на тебя наплевать, а потом они просто хотят тебя выкупить, обменяв твою жизнь на невинного человека. И при этом - никаких угрызений совести и признаков морали. Я хочу. И это самый весомый аргумент.

\- Локи, отпусти Хоукая, в противном случае мы будем вынуждены применить силу, - намекнул на силовой вариант Фьюри.  
\- А как насчет того, что при этом пострадает тот, за кем вы сюда явились? - ох, не к добру привлек к себе внимание Директор! - Как насчет того, чтобы рассказать ему правду, а потом уже и предоставить тот самый выбор, ради которого вы проливаете реки крови?  
\- Какую правду? - повернулись к Фьюри все.  
\- Однажды он уже разговаривал с вами, и что тогда случилось, все помнят? - оглядел урезанный состав Мстителей Ник. - Он - Бог Лжи и Обмана, кому вы верите?  
\- Ну, я бы не прочь услышать, что это за правда такая, чтобы сделать свои выводы, - пожал плечами Тони. - Обман обманом, но вы имеете привычку замалчивать слишком многое, чтобы доверять вам.

\- Вот так, Клинт, вот они, те - кого ты называешь своими друзьями, - повернул голову Локи к все еще молчащему Хоукаю. - Достаточно поманить их какой-нибудь грязной тайной, и они забудут про все и всех. Задайся себе вопросом, почему ты не выбрал никого из них, хотя я предлагал тебе любое место и любого человека... Почему ты выбрал мертвеца?  
\- Потому что... доверял ему? - неуверенно то ли ответил, то ли спросил Бартон.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, или отвечаешь? - тут же подметил это трикстер. - Доверял... Даже если и так, то почему? Ты никогда не задавался этим вопросом? А, Директор? Ничего не хотите сказать? Я знаю, что этот смертный был вашим... правой рукой, вы ведь так говорите, да? Такой неприметный, опасный, и именно ему доверял Сокол... А почему он это делал?   
\- Потому что Фил был хорошим человеком, - фыркнул на это Ник.

\- Настолько хорошим, что вы доверяли ему ломать особо вольных? - вкрадчиво заговорил Локи, отталкиваясь от камня и начиная обходить всех по кругу. - Меня это и в первый раз озадачило, но я не успел понять, что же за тоска светится на самом дне в глазах моего Сокола. Собственно, только ради своего любопытства я и отказался от своих планов. Мне было дико интересно, что могло довести такого человека, как агент Бартон, до такого состояния. Вы бы знали, сколько усилий мне потребовалось, чтобы понять это и вытащить наружу! Ведь так, Ник? Вам нужны были бойцы такого класса, как Клинт, но вам совсем не нужно было, чтобы они могли думать самостоятельно! О, тонкая работа, признаю. Чтобы сломать все те установки и щиты, что были нагромождены в сознании Сокола потребовалась не одна неделя! Вы сломали ему крылья, натянули на глаза повязку и посадили на поводок из чувств: вина, долг, одобрение, приятие, неодобрение... Ваш агент Коулсон был отличным палачом - настолько тонкая и кропотливая работа им проделана. Мой Сокол больше не думал о небе, больше не думал о свободе, он довольствовался землей. Вы сохранили ему разум, но отняли воображение. Вот что я увидел в его глазах тогда. Тоску. Мечты о том, что у него было, и что отняли.

\- Э... Что? - от неожиданности Старк опустил руки и убрал весь свой арсенал. Он-то ожидал драки, разборок, мордобоя от Бартона, но это?! - Слушай, Северный Олень, ты бы так часто шлем не носил, а то у тебя мозги, похоже, передавило. Убил? Ладно. Но глумиться над мертвыми не стоит. Фил был хорошим...

\- Убийцей, - перебив, закончил за него бог. - Ваш Фил был очень сильным и жестоким человеком, который не брезговал ничем при выполнении поставленных целей. Я был у тебя не первым, Клинт, и больше, чем уверен, что ты спал с со своим наставником. Так?

Одно дело - предполагать, и совсем другое - услышать. От того, с каким спокойствием Локи произнес это "Я у тебя не первый", всех передернуло, но то, как спокойно отреагировал на все Бартон - заставило заледенеть.

\- Д-да, - запинаясь признался Клинт. - Было несколько раз. Но мне тогда совсем херово было, так что, это скорее секс по дружбе, чем что-то серьезное.  
\- А не оттого ли тебе плохо было, что твой разум твердил тебе бежать, но ты не мог подвести своего наставника, и потому рвался во все стороны? - тихо произнес трикстер. - Может, сумей ты тогда уйти, перетерпеть боль и тоску, и все сейчас было бы иначе?

\- Так, ладно, - вмешался в разговор Старк. - У вас интим и все такое, однако мы здесь не за этим. Верни Клинта по-хорошему, пока мы не попросили по-плохому.

\- А почему так поздно, Старк? - опять прислонился к надгробию Локи. - И как же этот ваш... Совет? Разве они не будут против? И почему "отдай"? Он что, вещь? Почему ты не спросишь его сам, ведь он вот, стоит перед тобой? Давай, спроси же у него, хочет ли он вернуться к вам? Только пусть сначала мой Сокол спросит у Фьюри - так ли уж чист был ваш Фил? А вдруг я решил не лгать, а сказал чистую правду? И пусть он спросит, почему вы не искали его, когда я ломал его, ломал со всей своей силой и фантазией. Что ВЫ делали в это время? Чем занимались? Где же ваша Черная Вдова? Почему от тебя пахнет сексом так, что даже стоя от тебя в нескольких метрах я чую на тебе этот запах? Почему ты морщишься, когда двигаешься? Откуда под ухом бравого Капитана такой чудный засос?

Невольно все перевели взгляды на указанное место, которое пунцовый от смущения Роджерс поторопился прикрыть рукой, сдавая их со Старком с потрохами.

\- Давай, спроси их, Клинт. И если захочешь, я тут же сниму с тебя ошейник... - наверное, Люцифер был очень близким родственником одного аса, настолько искушающе сейчас звучал его голос.

Но Бартону не было нужды задавать вопрос. Сейчас, в своем состоянии, он видел ответы и так. Видел, какими глазами смотрит на Роджерса Старк, как гулко и часто стучит его сердце, в наличии которого он сомневался. Видел сожаление, что они сейчас здесь, а не где-то в темном уютном месте, где кроме них двоих никого нет. 

Он видел в глазах Беннера тоску, что его вытащили из его уютного гнезда, в котором он был в полной безопасности, заставили куда-то лететь и хотят, чтобы он выпустил наружу Халка. Большого парня, которого мужчина так боится и ненавидит.

А еще он видел ответ в единственном глазе Фьюри. Видел, что все, сказанное трикстером - полная и абсолютная правда. Правда, которой не стыдятся, в которой не раскаиваются, и что, если потребуется, поступят так снова. Он стал игрушкой давно. Только в первом случае он этого не знал и валялся в общей коробке, из которой его мог взять любой. А во втором... Он знал, кто он, где его место. Но зато хозяин у него был один.

И Клинт сделал самый сложный в своей жизни выбор...


	15. Chapter 15

Стоя на самом краю крыши, Клинт с тоской смотрел на город, не обращая внимания ни на свинцовые тучи, висящие настолько низко, что цепляли крыши небоскребов; ни на дождь, льющий потоком с того самого момента, как они вернулись... домой. Да, именно что домой. Как выяснилось, те, кого он принимал за семью, были всего лишь пластиковыми куклами с записанной речью. А место, которое считал своим домом - всего лишь подстилкой у входной двери. Бог Лжи и Обмана... Какая ирония судьбы, что только он единственный ему не лгал. Игрушка, вещь... Он называл все своими именами, соответственно относился, но при этом... Оказывается, это больно - снимать розовые очки. Он-то думал, что избавился от них давным давно, еще в сопливой юности, а вышло так, что ему их натянули насильно, да еще и приклеили, чтобы крепче держались.

\- Ты собрался прыгать? - спокойно осведомились за спиной.  
\- А ты мне разрешишь? - так же спокойно, не оборачиваясь, задал встречный вопрос Бартон.  
\- А ты этого хочешь? Действительно хочешь?   
\- А я могу чего-то хотеть? - похоже, их вопросы не нуждались в ответах.  
\- Мы все чего-то хотим. Только не умеем правильно просить, - язвительно отозвались за спиной.  
\- А если я попрошу? Ты выполнишь мою просьбу? - наконец соизволил оглянуться Клинт, прищуриваясь, чтобы разглядеть своего, отныне - действительно своего Бога.  
\- Попроси, - кивнул Локи, глядя на Клинта глазами самой Вечности.  
\- Возьми меня... - слова скатились с кончика языка раньше, чем лучник смог подумать, что же именно он хочет сейчас.

\- Ты... - даже сквозь стену воды Клинт увидел, как горько и раздосадованно скривились губы трикстера, и как поникли его плечи. - Спускайся, я не собираюсь выполнять твою просьбу _здесь_, - взмах руки обозначил их местонахождение, да и общую обстановку в целом.

С невысокого парапета, опоясывавшего крышу, Бартон скорее сшагнул, чем спрыгнул. Подойдя к Локи вплотную, он приподнял лицо, но его грубо схватили за руку и поволокли вниз, в теплые и сухие комнаты. Едва только они оказались в коридоре, как трикстер попробовал снять с него одежду, но мокрая тонкая ткань прилипла к телу, как приклеенная. Злобно прошипев что-то себе под нос, Локи взмахнул рукой и Клинт вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли: за то время, что провел на крыше, он успел не только промокнуть, но и продрог до самых костей, так что, когда ткань резко нагрелась и вода начала испаряться - это было больно.

Весь процесс сушки занял полминуты, не больше. Как только от стрелка прекратил валить пар, Локи снова взялся сдирать с него одежду, только теперь его усилия увенчались успехом. Притиснув Клинта к стене, он просто приподнял его за бедра, заставив обхватить свою талию ногами, чуть повозился со своими штанами и все так же бесцеремонно и равнодушно сунул в него два уже скользких пальца. 

Пусть сегодня ночью они и не занимались сексом, но два месяца регулярного траха сделали свое дело - хватило всего пары движений, чтобы тело расслабилось и привычно приняло это вторжение. И даже особо больно не было, когда Локи просто опустил Бартона на себя, войдя за одно долгое движение. Не дав времени привыкнуть, трикстер начал жестко вбиваться в Клинта, не причиняя боли, но и не даря наслаждения, так что, уже через несколько движений Хоукай начал сам двигать тазом, стараясь поймать ту волшебную точку. Но поза для этого оказалась неподходящей - как бы он не елозил, ему не удавалось достичь свой цели. В конце концов, чувствуя, как ровно двигается в нем член Локи, проходя совсем рядом с простатой, но не задевая ее, заставляя задыхаться от распирающего ощущения и незавершенности, Клинт начал бессвязно умолять дать ему... помочь... чуть-чуть...  
И едва не взвыл от досады, когда почувствовал, как кончает в него Локи, оставив его самого без внимания. Интенсивность ощущений была многократно помножена на новое мировосприятие, что совсем не облегчало дело.

Съехав по стене на пол, он почти отключился, когда почувствовал, что его подняли на руки и куда-то несут. Недолгое ощущение легкости, и его опустили на постель, которая была не его. Это он понял сразу. Более мягкая, более... В его комнате изначально лежала только одна шкура - та самая, похожая на тигриную. Еще две: черную, вроде как, пантеры и белую, которую стрелок опознать не сумел, он приволок к себе из двух других комнат. Здесь мехов было больше, намного больше. Это осознавалось даже без взгляда. И такая постель в доме была всего одна. 

Но открывать глаза и проверять - так ли это, лучник не стал. Боялся, что не сдержит слезы. Он плакал уже не один раз, но всегда было оправдание: боль, наслаждение настолько сильное, что было болью, бессилие и слабость. Но никогда - желание просто заплакать. И начинать это сейчас Клинт не собирался, чтобы не было тому причиной. Поэтому он с все так же закрытыми глазами слушал, как тихо звякают пряжки, поскрипывает кожа и шелестит снимаемая одежда.

Но ему пришлось это сделать, когда рядом с ним легли, накинули на обнаженное тело невесомый мех, подтыкая так, что он оказался как в коконе и обняли в защитном жесте. Извернувшись, Клинт оказался лицом к лицу с трикстером. Сейчас, не спрятанный за тысячей масок, не старающийся уязвить и задеть побольнее, Локи был куда старше, чем казался и одновременно очень юным. Этот контраст был настолько разительным, что Бартон не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
\- Почему?  
Только услышав звук его голоса, Локи будто вернулся из запредельной дали и сфокусировал на нем взгляд.

\- Почему... - тихо, без вопроса, повторил он. - Почему именно ты? Или почему именно так? Почему именно я? Или почему таким способом? Я Бог Обмана и Лжи, Клинт, Бог Магии и Огня... но кто-нибудь когда-нибудь задавался вопросом: а было ли это изначально? Я читал то, что вы зовете Эддой и мифами вообще. Признаться, смеялся я тогда столько и так, сколько не доводилось за всю мою жизнь. Очень долгую жизнь. А правда очень проста, на самом деле. Ты видел асов... Точнее, ты видел только моего брата, но, поверь мне на слово, кроме Одина и Фрейи, мало кто из них от него отличается. Прямолинейные, не терпящие уверток и лжи, мало способные на них... Это большие дети, так и не сумевшие вырасти, но играющие во взрослые игры. Я слишком сильно отличался от них не только внешне, но и по своим интересам, из-за чего между нами и легла потом пропасть. Им интересны пиры и битвы, а мне - магия и слова. Слова, что думают, но не говорят. Что говорят, но не думают, что говорят. Слова несказанные, но подуманные... Их так много, и они такие разные. Я не лгу, Клинт. Я _никогда_ не лгу. Я просто слежу за тем, что говорю. В отличие от вас, людей. Я же сказал тебе "Попроси", но ты опять не подумал... Просить можно по-разному. Одним словом можно остановить войну, а можно развязать. Можно очернить самое священное так, что не отмоют и столетия, а можно обелить грязь до ее освящения... Я не Лжец, и не Обманщик... Вы просто не умеете слушать и просить...

\- А если я попробую попросить еще раз? - странная ночь продолжилась странным утром, вполне закономерно, что перешло оно в не менее странный день.  
\- Рискни, - дернул уголком рта Локи, внимательно глядя на то, как выпутывается из своего кокона Клинт и склоняет голову к плечу, впервые не просто выпаливая все, что в голову придет, а формулируя свою просьбу.

\- Я хочу... Нет не так. Я... А это труднее, чем кажется, - удивленно хмыкнул Бартон, который никак не мог четко оформить свое желание.  
\- Я тебя не тороплю, - сегодня Локи поражал своей мягкостью и удивительным спокойствием.  
Застыв на коленях, не заморачиваясь своим обнаженным видом, Клинт сидел на разворошенной постели и мучительно подбирал слова. Повисшая в комнате уютная тишина разбавлялась только раскатами грома и равномерным шелестом дождя за окном. 

\- Я... позволь мне... поклоняться?... тебе... - запинаясь, начал Клинт. - Позволь мне... служить тебе... - после долгой паузы он вытянулся рядом и тихо-тихо закончил, - позволь мне...  
\- Что? - так же тихо переспросил Локи, когда Бартон замолчал и стало ясно, что заканчивать третью просьбу он не собирается.  
\- Я подожду с третьей просьбой, - улыбнулся Хоукай. - Как ты сам сказал, у меня всего одна попытка, и тратить ее на собственную неуверенность я не хочу. Однажды я смогу попросить правильно. И вот когда я этому научусь, тогда и озвучу ее.  
\- Тогда давай спать, мой Сокол. У нас была долгая ночь, трудное утро, и будет тяжелый день. Поэтому нам стоит отдохнуть, пока есть такая возможность...

Согласно вздохнув, Бартон снова вытянулся возле бога и умиротворенно вздохнул, когда его опять закутали в меха и обняли.  
Наверное, быть игрушкой всего одного игрока не так уж и плохо. Особенно, если ты - любимая игрушка.

* * *

\- Знаешь, Ник, я все больше убеждаюсь, что все военные - говнюки, - спокойно заявил Старк, стоило им оказаться в Башне. - Мне даже не надо гадать или смотреть вам в глаза, чтобы знать, что Локи сказал абсолютную правду.  
\- Мой брат не лжец, - тяжело вздохнул Тор.  
\- Н-да? - подняла брови Наташа. - А кого тогда все мифы зовут Богом Лжи и Обмана?  
\- Мой брат не таков! - грохнул кулаком по стене Тор, пустив по ней трещину. Звуковым сопровождением отозвался раскат грома, от которого задребезжали даже бронированные стекла панорамных окон. - Да, его зовут так, но Локи - не лжец!

\- Лжец, не лжец, но сегодня он сказал абсолютную правду, - тяжело откинулась на спинку кресла Романофф. - Директор, что еще вы сделали с Клинтом такого, что нам стоит иметь в виду? И да, как насчет меня и Стива?  
\- Фьюри, для вас же будет благом, если вы скажете, что ничего, - тяжелый хрустальный тумблер разлетелся в руках Тони на осколки, настолько сильно он его сжал. - Поверьте мне на слово, меня можно считать кем угодно, но Стива я вам не прощу. Ваш долбанный Совет покажется вам пушистыми лапочками по сравнению со мной, если Стиву что-то будет угрожать...  
\- Тони, успокойся, - Роджерсу пришлось отойти от окна, где он смотрел на разгулявшуюся стихию и подойти к своему теперь уже любовнику. Положив ему руку на плечо, он слегка сжал ладонь и повторил:  
\- Успокойся. Я здесь, и я давно уже позволил с собой сделать что-то. Для еще чего-то просто не осталось места. И все-таки, Директор, - повернулся он к Фьюри, - объясните нам, о чем именно говорил Локи?

\- Когда новобранец приходит в армию, его приучают к дисциплине. Обычно с этим проблем нет, если это просто армия и просто новобранец, - не выказывая никакой тревоги, Ник спокойно уселся в кресле и сложил перед собой кончики пальцев. - Но иногда... Хоукай пришел в Щ.И.Т. далеко не желторотым новобранцем. За ним было уже личное кладбище, руки по локоть в крови и нависал смертный приговор. Мы вытащили его из той задницы, куда он загнал сам себя и всего лишь предложили альтернативу. Все то же самое, но под контролем и с одобрения. Условия его устроили, но вот его психопрофиль... Он нуждался в некоторой корректировке, которую мы и провели. И провели очень щадящими методами, замечу. Всего лишь внушили чуть большую лояльность организации, ограничили, точнее - расширили диапазон моральных установок, ну, и, там еще по мелочам немного. За мистера Роджерса можете так не бояться, мистер Старк. Капитан более, чем отвечал требованиям Щ.И.Т.а. Одинокий, не имеющий привязанностей, патриот, ставящий благополучие своей страны выше собственной жизни... Единственный недостаток, который хотелось бы чуть поправить - это излишек чести и благородства. Нынешние войны... грязноваты для его моральных принципов.  
\- Да вы скотина... Ник... - круглыми глазами смотрел Старк на человека, который, как бы богохульно это не звучало, считал Капитана Америку неидеальным. Причем, именно те качества, которые и делали Роджерса Капитаном. 

\- Знаете, господа, я никогда не питал иллюзий на счет военных, в силу некоторых обстоятельств, но вынужден напомнить, что у нас возник вопрос: что делать? - нервно тёр свои очки Беннер, которому надоело слушать эти детские разоблачения. У военных никогда не было чистых рук, чему так удивляться, спрашивается? - Клинт ушел с Локи по доброй воле, что ставит нас в крайне неудобное положение. Одно дело - если мы проводим спасательную операцию по вызволению заложника. И совсем другое - если он ушел с ним сам, по своей воле, после некоторых неприглядных фактов.

\- Нам надо поговорить с Локи, - безапелляционно заявил Тор. - Мой брат не тот, кто будет отказываться от своих планов или игр ради кого-то. Особенно, если этот кто-то - смертный. Надо понять, что нашел в Клинтоне мой брат, что удерживает его рядом с ним. И почему он так хотел, чтобы Хоукай ушел с ним по своей воле...

\- Отличный план, блондинка, - ёрнически одобрил Старк идею. - Осталось только донести этот план до твоего брата, и все будет в шоколаде.  
\- А ведь он прав, - приняла сторону Громовержца Наташа. - Что-то там не так. Насколько я поняла, Локи - эгоист до мозга костей. А такие обычно не цепляются за кого-то до такой степени. Надо добраться до Клинта, и тогда наверняка мы сможем найти слабое место самого Локи.  
\- И как ты предлагаешь нам это сделать? Устроить бал и послать ему приглашение? - только присутствие за спиной Роджерса не давало Старку распустить свой ядовитый язык.

\- Необязательно, - в комнату вошла агент Хилл, неся в руках простой белый конверт. - Достаточно принять ЕГО приглашение.  
\- Джарвис, - возмутился хозяин дома, - что это еще за штучки? Разве мы не осадном положении, что к нам так запросто проходит простой почтальон?  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но я не отследил появления конверта на столике в гостиной. Боюсь, это то, что в мои протоколы пока не вписано, - извиняющимся тоном отозвался дворецкий Башни.  
\- И что же это?   
\- Магия, сэр, - а теперь интонация точно была издевательской.  
\- Господа, вам не кажется, что мое детище несколько обнаглело? - с вопросом в глазах обернулся к остальным Старк.  
\- Удивительно, как это не произошло раньше, учитывая, КТО его отец, - как ни странно, но это сказал Стив, чем поразил Тони до потери речи.

Пока Тони устраивал шоу одного актера, все подтянулись поближе к Марии, и теперь внимательно разглядывали простой белый листок, на котором каллиграфическим почерком были выведены всего несколько фраз.

**_"Фьюри, на том же месте и в то же время. И давайте вы все-таки придете один?"_ **

На ловца и зверь бежит. Только, не оказалось бы, что они приготовили рогатку, когда нужна ядерная боеголовка.


	16. (рассуждения Локи о религии)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Глава несколько рваная по причине ее "урезания". Та самая глава, где Локи рассуждает о религии. Изначально она была больше, но когда я прочитала ее полностью, то приняла решение смягчить ее. Слишком уж резко все вышло. А это все-таки фанфик, легкое чтение, поэтому не стоит слишком сильно задевать чувства тех, для кого это опора в жизни.** _

_**Глава несколько рваная по причине ее "урезания". Та самая глава, где Локи рассуждает о религии. Изначально она была больше, но когда я прочитала ее полностью, то приняла решение смягчить ее. Слишком уж резко все вышло. А это все-таки фанфик, легкое чтение, поэтому не стоит слишком сильно задевать чувства тех, для кого это опора в жизни.** _

 

С той самой крыши, где всего-то пару месяцев назад они уже встречались, открывался замечательный вид на отстраивающийся Нью-Йорк. Суетились черными муравьями люди, деловито гудели машины-жуки, восстанавливая разрушенное.  
Несмотря на наличие всего одного глаза, на остроту зрения Фьюри никогда не жаловался, а потому сразу отметил некоторые изменения, произошедшие с противником. Пропал лихорадочный блеск в глазах, сменившийся спокойной уверенностью с оттенком ожидания; чуть округлилось вытянутое лицо, намекая на спокойный образ жизни; и если в прошлый раз Локи явился на встречу в полном доспехе, то теперь на нем была пусть и странная, но одежда, а не военное облачение.  
Ограничившись настроженными кивками, двое мужчин замерли напротив друг друга.

\- Вы торопитесь жить… - наконец нарушил тишину первым трикстер. – Прошло-то всего ничего, а вы уже старательно уничтожаете любое упоминание о прошедшем.   
\- У нас мало времени, поэтому мы предпочитаем беспокоиться о живых, мертвым некуда торопиться, их можно оплакать и потом, - отозвался на это Ник. – Тебе уже наскучила твоя игрушка, и ты пришел за новой?  
\- О нет, нет, - расплылся в широкой улыбке бог. – Как раз таки наоборот – сейчас игра стала еще более интригующей. Хотя пришел я сюда как раз из-за Клинта.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – напрягся Директор.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы опять взяли его в команду, - развел руками трикстер. Это было сказано с такой наивной уверенностью, что его просьбу мгновенно кинутся выполнять, что Фьюри даже как-то растерялся.  
\- Как это – в команду?   
\- Ну… В команду, что тут непонятного? – склонил голову к плечу Локи. – Я кое-что в нем подлатал, кое-что изменил, о многом позаботился. Но возникло одно обстоятельство, которое я не предусмотрел. Вы, люди – стадные животные. Для нормального функционирования вам необходимо общение, ощущение себе подобных. Меня одного ему оказалось мало, и моя игрушка начала выходить из строя. Доверять ее кому-то я не горю желанием, а вы – наиболее оптимальный вариант. Доверять вам, как раньше, Клинт не будет. Посягать на него, зная, кому он принадлежит, не будете уже вы. При этом вы четко отдаете себе отчет, на что он способен, где и как его можно использовать так, чтобы он принес наибольшую пользу с наименьшим риском для себя. Там много еще чего. Но если кратко – я хочу, чтобы мой Сокол опробовал свои крылья, а для этого ему нужна свобода.  
\- И ты пришел к нам… - понимающе протянул Ник. – А с чего ты взял, что мы согласимся?

\- Ну… такова ваша природа, человек, - весело улыбнулся Локи, которого этот разговор явно развлекал. – Вы боитесь всего, чего не понимаете или что хоть немного выходит за рамки вашей убогой фантазии. А что вы не понимаете – то ненавидите. И стараетесь уничтожить любой ценой то, что ненавидите. Я именно такое нечто и есть. Я выше вашей убогой морали, выше логики и понимания моих мотивов и поступков. Именно поэтому ты боишься меня, Ник Фьюри. При всей своей силе и власти ты, смертный, боишься меня. Как и положено, вообще-то. И именно поэтому ты мечтаешь уничтожить меня. Любой ценой. А что может быть лучше, чем получить в свои руки того, кто может дать тебе разгадку, кто может показать тебе мое слабое место? Правильно. Именно поэтому ты и не сможешь мне отказать, что сделает эту игру только интересней.  
\- А ты не боишься, что мы можем плюнуть на последствия и применить к Бартону крайние меры? – только скрипнувшая кожа неизменного плаща выдала нервное движение плеч. Слишком уж близко «попал» своей речью Локи.   
\- Мое предупреждение все еще в силе, - улыбку будто стерли с худощавого лица. – Бартон – моя игрушка, и не дай вам Боги ее повредить или сломать. Я развлекался, - взмах рукой обозначил размеры скуки, - но если я разозлюсь…  
\- Здесь Тор, и он не позволит тебе…  
\- И что? Что с того, что он здесь? – нетерпеливо перебил его Локи.   
\- Он остановит тебя, а если не сумеет сам, то тебя будет ждать наказание твоей родины.

\- Фьюри… - в зеленых глазах плескалось удивление, перехлестывая через край. – Кто вам это сказал?  
\- Тор, - по позвоночнику Директора пробежал холодок предчувствия, что он где-то облажался. Причем, по-крупному. – Он сказал, что так нельзя, и что тебя будет ждать наказание, когда он доставит тебя домой.  
\- А вы уточнили у него, что за наказание? – ехидно рассмеялся на это трикстер. – Нет? Какое упущение с вашей стороны! Вы хоть немного понимаете, насколько мы отличаемся от вас? Насколько мы другие? Вы хоть знаете причину, по которой Тора тогда изгнали на землю?   
\- Ну, он провинился перед Одином… - медленно произнес Ник. Домашняя заготовка посыпалась пылью, и теперь надо было импровизировать. А это он _очень_ не любил.  
\- Ага, провинился, - чуть не зафыркал от смеха Локи. – Этот большой ребенок напал на Йотунхейм, поубивал там немного ледяных великанов, разрушил кучу скал, в которых они жили… Так, немного размялся, причем – не в первый раз. Просто, у Одина были планы на него, которые разрушила эта выходка, вот он и наказал Тора изгнанием. А я… если Тор вернет меня в Асгард, то самое большее, что мне грозит – это домашний арест в моих комнатах на год-другой. И все. Понимаешь, смертный? За то, как я позабавился в твоем мире, мне ничего не будет. Потому что вы – всего лишь кучка смертных. А я, мы – БОГИ.   
\- Уничтожить можно любого, все дело в ресурсах и оружии, - упрямо склонил голову Директор.

\- Нет, не только, - резко возразил трикстер, которого упрямство смертного, не желающего понять его, вывело из себя. – Романофф, Старк, Беннер, Роджерс, Бартон… Я знаю, что в Америке есть еще группа людей, владеющих сверхспособностями. Вы зовете их мутантами. И что? Вынуть ту штуку из груди Старка – и он умрет за несколько секунд. Романофф, Роджерс и Беннер однажды тоже все-таки умрут, как бы они не отрицали этот факт. А мы, боги, бессмертны! Тор - это не просто мужлан с молотком, пускающий молнии! Он – Громовержец!   
\- Но если вы боги, то вы должны… - горячо начал Ник, но его перебило почти змеиное шипение.

\- Должны? Должны?! Кому и что мы должны, смертный?! – умиротворение ушло, как не бывало, и теперь на мужчину смотрел разгневанный бог, чья сила давила на плечи, принуждая опуститься на колени и молить о пощаде.  
\- Должен… Я что, что-то обещал тебе, человек? Или может, я занял у тебя что-то, что не отдаю, хотя обещал? Ты мелкая букашка, что возомнила себя ровней… Ты считаешь Тора своим парнем, но ты хоть раз задумался о том, что он упоминался в легендах еще тогда, когда твои предки бегали голышом и жрали сырое мясо, потому что не знали огня? Мы боги, Фьюри. БОГИ. Мы помним цивилизации, о которых вы знать не знаете. Нам поклонялись, принося жертвы, и мы отвечали на эти молитвы.

\- Но теперь вы никто! Всего лишь строчки в пыльных книгах, которые никто не читает! – не сдержал уже свой гнев Директор.

\- А почему так вышло, ты никогда не задумывался, человек? – резко повернулся к нему Локи. – Никогда? Тогда я тебе скажу, почему так получилось. Мне приносили жертвы не только лжецы и воры, как ты можешь думать. Мне поклонялись и воины, которые не любили меня, но понимали, что если силу им даст Тор, то удача и ловкость – это моя власть. Да, мы были жестоки, но кто сказал, что бывает иначе? Выживает сильнейший. Ну, или хитрейший. Слабакам не место среди живых. И да, никого из нас не оскорбляла кровавая жертва. Ибо это было силой.

\- А что потом? Потом пришел жрец трусливого бога. Бога рабов и трусов. Таких всегда было много, но их держал в узде страх и сила. Их удел – стоять на коленях и повиноваться приказам. Но и власти им хотелось не меньше. И что в итоге? Оглянись, Фьюри, что ты видишь? Твою жену изнасилует тот, кто посчитает себя вправе и в силе сделать это. На твоих глазах. И ты встанешь перед выбором: стоять и смотреть, или убить, но пострадать? Ведь, если ты убьешь его, защищая свою семью, то тебя казнят, потому что вы возвели трусость в священный ранг. Подставь правую щеку, если тебя ударили по левой… Рабы, вот вы кто. И сами признаете это! Можешь убедиться сам, если откроешь книгу, которую вы называете Библией. Стадо, у которого ваш Бог пастырь. Раб божий… Видишь, я не лгу – вы сами признали себя рабами. Так почему вы так возмущаетесь и сопротивляетесь, когда вам указывают на это?

\- Зато у нас есть то, чего ты хотел нас лишить – свобода выбора! – вот чего бы никогда не подумал Фьюри, так это - что ему придется участвовать в теологическом диспуте.

\- Зачем она вам, человек? – устало склонил голову к плечу трикстер. – Чтобы нести свет просвещения любому, кто отличается от вас? Кто выглядит иначе, соблюдает другие законы, верит, ходит, говорит по-другому? Мы воюем, потому что нам скучно, человек. Века, тысячелетия скуки… Нам простительно. Но вы? Вы испоганили свой мир, отравили в нем все, что только возможно. Зелень, воду, землю, сами мысли и намерения. Вы извратили все. Ваши женщины теперь воюют и работают вместо мужчин. А ваши мужчины красятся, одеваются и ведут себя как женщины. Вам нужна сильная и жесткая рука, чтобы выбить всю ту дурь, что накопилась в вас за века поклонения трусливому богу.

\- Мы выбрали эту веру сами, - тихо заговорил Ник. – Нас никто не заставлял. И будь мы такими, как ты говоришь, никто бы тебе не сопротивлялся, а давно встали на колени. Но ты не смог сломить нас, и сам отступил.

\- Сами? Сами?! – Локи даже глаза закрыл и покачал головой. – Тебе напомнить, что такое Темные века? Время, когда Неба не было видно за дымом костров, на которых жгли всех, кто хранил свою веру, отказываясь от веры рабов? Давно ли ты видел чудеса, на которые способны его жрецы? Да, мы, старые боги, были жестоки и требовательны, но были справедливы. Ты просил удачи? Я дам тебе ее, но докажи, что достоин. Принеси мне дар, равноценный просьбе, докажи мне, что я не зря потрачу на тебя свою силу. Ты думаешь, что Тор – всего лишь парень с молотком, способный делать молнии? Это и есть твоя ошибка, смертный. Мы – не люди, не мутанты, не кто-то, у кого сверхспособности. Мы – БОГИ.

\- Если ты так самоуверен, что же ты просишь меня, а не разбираешься сам с возникшей проблемой? – нашел лазейку в словах трикстера Ник.  
\- А с чего это я все должен делать сам? – изумленно посмотрел на него Локи. – И с чего ты взял, что это – проблема? 

\- Его вряд ли примут остальные, - покачал головой Фьюри. – После первого раза у него было оправдание, но теперь… Он слишком долго пробыл у тебя, и его поведение сейчас… Вряд ли кто из Мстителей доверит ему свою спину.

\- Я всего лишь открыл ему глаза, - расплылся в кошачьей улыбке Локи. – Мне не хотелось играть с марионеткой, вот я и обрезал те ниточки, за которые его дергали. Он свободен в своих решениях. Просто есть несколько ограничений, которые он знает. Не причинять вред себе, не причинять вред мне. Любым способом, действием, словом. И все. В остальном он стал даже еще лучше, чем был, - последнее было сказано с той гордостью, с которой мамаши хвастаются своими детьми.

\- Что будет с Нью-Йорком, пока Бартон будет у нас? – деловито осведомился Фьюри.  
\- Ничего, - равнодушно пожал плечами Локи, которому изрядно надоело пытаться объясниться с настолько упертым смертным. – И я же не насовсем вам его отдаю. Каждый вечер он будет возвращаться ко мне, если будет не на задании. Если он пострадает по вашей вине, то я предупредил, что будет вас ждать. Если не по вашей – все равно. Мне просто надо, чтобы он поверил в себя, проверил свои силы.   
\- Что ты вообще с ним сделал? Мне надо знать, насколько я могу ему доверять, и не подведет ли он в самый неподходящий момент, - прикрыл свое любопытство подходящим объяснением Директор.

\- Сам увидишь, - улыбнулся Локи. – Но сюрприз я тебе обещаю.  
Видимо, последние слова были также и прощанием, так как больше не обращая никакого внимания на Фьюри, трикстер просто растворился в воздухе, оставляя мужчину в гордом одиночестве под прицелом снайперов и прикрытием Железного Человека, находящегося прямо под ними.

* * * 

\- Тор, ты ничего не хочешь сказать? – это был первый вопрос, заданный Директором, стоило только ему войти в гостиную, вернувшись со встречи с Локи.  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? – а вот поведение Громовержца было странным. Прислонившись плечом к стеклу, он старательно разглядывал улицы внизу, избегая взгляда остальных Мстителей.

\- Тор, что происходит? – мягко спросила Романофф, подходя к нему и трогая за плечо. Но все, чего добилась – это что Громовержец просто повел плечом, избавляясь от прикосновения.

\- Та-а-ак, мне это не нравится, - позвякивая льдом в неизменном стакане с алкоголем, Старк не торопился избавляться от брони. – Тор, колись, что за мысли пришли в твою голову? Что такого ты услышал в словах своего братца такого, что теперь твоя депрессия сгоняет тучи над городом?  
Будто в доказательство слов миллионера, день за стеклом потемнел и совершенно неожиданно полил мелкий, противный дождь, с потрохами выдавая состояние одного бога.

\- Нас, асов, мало, - после долгой тишины заговорил Тор. Заговорил очень медленно, с трудом подбирая слова. Это было настолько необычно, что все замолчали, и даже Старк не стал вставлять свои ремарки, боясь спугнуть порыв откровения, накативший на их божественного соратника. – Мы считаемся бессмертными, оттого что нас трудно убить. Но это возможно. Правда, не здесь и не вашим оружием, но такое возможно. Проходят года, столетия, а мы все те же. И рядом – те же. Да, мы тоже влюбляемся, и создаем семьи, но… Но дети у нас рождаются редко. Очень редко. И каждый такой ребенок – величайший дар, который отмечается всем нашим народом. 

\- Ничего удивительного, - не смог смолчать Тони. – Закон сохранения энергии. Если бы вы при вашем бессмертии плодились с той же скоростью, что и мы, то мирам давно настал бы каюк из-за перенаселения.  
\- Старк! – раздалось сразу несколько возмущенных голосов. Чтобы избежать подобных вставок и дальше, Стив встал рядом с любовником.  
\- Да, но как это связано с Локи и Хоукаем? – попытался настроить на нужную тему Тора Фьюри.

\- Мы растем медленно, - Громовержец будто не услышал ни того, что его перебили, ни вопроса – он продолжил с того места, где остановился. – Намного медленнее, чем вы, люди. Потом, в какой-то момент, мы останавливаемся в точке пика своих возможностей, и остаемся такими до… смерти, развоплощения, добровольного ухода… по разным причинам. Я стал таким годам к двумстам, Локи…

\- … Локи, - после долгой паузы, которую не дал нарушить Роджерс, продолжил Тор, - он стал самой большой моей гордостью. У меня был брат. Я был не просто сыном царя и наследником, я был старшим братом, что ставило меня очень высоко. И я гордился этим. Вы не видели Локи тогда, когда он был ребенком!

В глазах наконец-то обернувшегося к ним Тора сверкнула влага.

\- Он был маленьким, меньше, чем любой ас! И он не был похож на нас. Не просто внешне, а как бы это… это шло изнутри него. Но ему прощали это. Прощали за его взгляд и улыбку. Когда он смотрел на вас и улыбался, то казалось, что вот именно сейчас, сейчас-сейчас, если очень медленно и аккуратно обернуться, то за своим плечом ты увидишь, как случается чудо. Не то, на которое способен ас, а ИСТИННОЕ ЧУДО, неподвластное ни богам, ни Норнам. Свет той улыбки мог согреть в самую лютую стужу, прогнать любой страх, заставить улыбнуться в ответ любого. Любого. И я гордился этим. Ведь это был МОЙ младший брат.

\- Дети асов растут и взрослеют медленно, но все же однажды они начинают подражать взрослым. Мой брат увлекся магией, с помощью которой мог шутить и разыгрывать меня и наших тогда еще друзей. Его шутки были уникальны, они поднимали настроение и выводили из себя, заставляя потом задыхаться от смеха. И он был моим братом, которым я гордился, и которого старался везде брать с собой. Время шло, мы росли, взрослели, и интересы наши менялись вместе с нами. Все чаще я проводил время на тренировках и дружеских пирушках, которые все меньше нравились Локи. Ему были интересны тишина его комнат или библиотеки, где можно было приобщиться к мудрости ушедших до нас, сумевших создать что-то, что было понятно лишь немногим. Таким, как Локи. Он был моим братом, младшим братом, и я не понимал, почему он бросает меня, отдаляется. Поэтому я старался сделать так, чтобы у него не оставалось выбора. Я звал его с собой на тренировку, но у него кипело зелье, и потому он не мог пойти со мной. Но если бросить, совершенно случайно, что-то лишнее, то зелье испортится, и он сможет выйти из лаборатории. Я звал его с собой на пир, но у него в руках была книга, которая была ему интересней меня, его брата. И я портил его книгу, чтобы он мог пойти со мной. Год за годом, столетие за столетием…

Находящиеся в комнате могли и сами продолжить, к чему привел эгоизм Тора, и стала более понятна причина, почему Локи стал таким. Но прервать исповедь Громовержца никто не решился.

\- У меня все еще был младший брат. Но я как-то не заметил, как из его улыбки пропал тот свет, что согревал всех, а из глаз – ожидание чуда. Все чаще и чаще его шутки были жестокими, приводя к слезам, а не к смеху. Он все еще общался с нами, но теперь наши друзья стали только моими друзьями. Они высмеивали его, то, как не любил он оружие, хотя мало в чем уступал даже мне. Они смеялись над тем, что он все еще один, но я знал, что любая дева во дворце будет рада разделить с ним ложе. И не только дева. Но я смеялся вместе с ними. Ведь Локи был моим младшим братом, который прощал мне всегда и все: сломанные игрушки; порванную книгу; испорченный эксперимент; мои насмешки над ним, чтобы доказать остальным, что мы все еще друзья… Что я натворил за эти тысячелетия, я понял совсем недавно, когда видел, как падает в Бездну тот, кто…

Тор опять уперся лбом в стекло. Откликаясь на его настроение, морось за окном превратилась в полноценный ливень, освещаемый ветвистыми молниями и содрогающийся от раскатов грома, от которого, казалось, вибрировали кости.

\- Я не стану боле помогать вам в том, что вы задумали, - глухо заговорил он опять. – И вам не позволю. Локи… Локи обманул сам себя. Он нашел не игрушку. Он нашел свое отражение. Наверное, он сам еще не понял этого, но ему кажется, что Клинт Бартон такой же, как и он, и теперь он пытается исправить все то зло, что когда-то я причинил ему. Он не истязает Хоукая – он лечит его душу. А вместе с ней – и свою. Оставьте его. И быть может, однажды я снова увижу улыбку своего младшего брата, а не того чудовища, которое сделал из него сам.


	17. Chapter 17

Не скрывая удовольствия, Клинт сосредоточенно и методично проверял каждый ремешок, пряжку, защелку прежде, чем закрепить их на положенном месте. Такая проверка обуславливалась двумя фактами: во-первых, он так привык. А во-вторых – хотя каждая, даже самая мелкая деталь повторяла его форму с абсолютной точностью, она была не его. Кто бы что не говорил. Нет нужного залома на том ремешке, нет потертости на этой пряжке, а эта деталь совсем уж гладкая, хотя он лично ее тер, чтобы сделать шероховатой…  
Когда дело дошло до оружия, сдержать улыбку он уже не смог, хотя проверка осталась такой же тщательной.

\- Чего мне следует ожидать? – когда осталось проверить только лук и колчан со стрелами, Хоукай наконец нарушил тишину, обратившись к Локи, находившемуся тут же, в оружейной.  
\- Слова, Сокол, слова… - с намеком протянул на это трикстер.

\- Вообще-то, я спросил именно то, что спросил, - несколько ехидно фыркнул лучник, проверяя натяжение тетивы и скашивая глаза на лениво развалившегося в кресле бога. – Поначалу я принял это за перегрузку организма, доведенного до крайней степени физического и психоэмоционального истощения. Однако анализ информации показал другое. Я мало что помню из последних дней, но некоторые обрывки памяти показывают мне, что в еде чувствовался вкус каких-то добавок. Второе. Костюм, в котором я ходил на кладбище. Он появился в моей комнате за несколько дней до встречи, что автоматически приводит к выводу: ты знал, что я не смогу одеть что-то еще, кроме него. Ты знал, что мы куда-то идем. Значит, ты ждал именно кризиса. И еще одно. Как человек, я боец практически экстра-класса. Если не сравнивать меня с кем-то вроде Роджерса. И анализом информации я владел на уровне. Но не на таком, как сейчас. Вследствие чего я и задаю столь общий вопрос: чего мне ждать? Лаборатории, пыток, выстрела в спину или надо готовить безразмерные штаны, как Халку?  
От последнего предположения Локи даже захохотал. Отсмеявшись, он ободряюще улыбнулся Бартону и заговорил.

\- Понимаешь, ваш Роджерс – колосс на глиняных ногах. Его очень просто свалить, если задаться такой целью или знать как. Зелье, которое ему ввели, стимулировало все процессы, жестко зафиксировав их в одной точке. То есть, он больше ни на что не способен. Ты же… Ты – жемчужина моих исследований. У тебя стояло слишком много щитов и блоков, установленных как тобой самим, так и в разное время разными людьми. И прежде, чем что-то менять, их надо было сбить. Физически, психически, эмоционально. И к каждому из них нужен свой ключ. Боль, страх, истощение, унижение, удовольствие, бессилие… Но это только одна часть. Есть еще и тело, которое тоже требовалось переучить. Ты уже не мальчик. Твои связки застыли, способные только на то, к чему ты их приучил. Как и рефлексы. А это тоже та еще работа.   
\- То есть, все то, что было, это не прихоть садиста, дорвавшегося до жертвы? – уточнил Бартон. – И что, я теперь круче Кэпа?

\- Я не садист, как ты сказал. Я просто ставил эксперимент, - чуть обиженно отозвался Локи. – И нет, ты пока еще не круче вашего Капитана. Те добавки, что я тебе давал, они действуют на твой организм схожим образом, что и снадобье, данное в свое время ему. Но у тебя... Роджерса изваял скульптор из мрамора: совершенство, запечатленное в камне. Ни добавить, ни убавить. Ты же – глиняный голем, разбавить водой – и можно лепить другую форму. Пройдет еще несколько недель прежде, чем ты сравняешься с ним. А еще через два-три месяца – превзойдешь его, - последнее было сказано с такой гордостью, что Клинт не смог не подколоть.  
\- Что ж ты раньше не сказал? Особенно Фьюри – тебе бы тогда любого из нас, а то и всех вместе отдали бы.

\- Не-е-ет, с остальными было бы не так интересно, - расплылся в улыбке трикстер. – Медальон на ошейнике – это ключ сюда, - внезапно сменил бог тему. – Я не собираюсь портить свою же работу, поэтому, если ты на задании, там и оставайся. Но если ничего нет, то я жду тебя здесь. Будь осторожен с Тором: несмотря на свой вид, он много умнее, чем кажется. Все-таки, за несколько тысяч лет хоть какого-то ума набраться можно, а если уж ты считаешься наследником трона Асгарда, выбора особого-то и нет. Остальные – на твое усмотрение.

\- Насколько я свободен в своих действиях? – Бартон не без некоторого содрогания задал этот вопрос.  
\- Ограничения все те же: никакого вреда себе, никакого вреда мне. Словами или действиями. В остальном… В случае нужды можешь поубивать там хоть всех, - равнодушно пожал плечами Локи.   
\- А если это не будет зависеть от меня? – не желая сталкиваться с гневом трикстера, Хоукай хотел предусмотреть все варианты.   
\- Если твое состояние будет тяжелым, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать, то я получу о том сигнал. Если же состояние будет смертельным, то тебя просто перенесет ко мне. Я не собираюсь терять свое творение просто так, - пронзительно глянул на него бог, желая удостовериться, что его слова не были признаны за слабость.

\- О’кей, тогда как, я пошел? – вопросительно глянул он на бога.  
\- И как ты собираешься это сделать? – сложив руки на груди, ехидно поднял брови Локи.  
\- Ну… через дверь? – сделал наивные глазки Бартон.  
\- Ладно уж, - махнул на него рукой Локи. – Я могу открыть себе дверь в любое нужное мне место. Для тебя дверь будет открываться в твою прошлую квартиру, из которой ты уже и сможешь выходить на улицу. А вот сюда попасть можно только при помощи медальона.

\- Тогда вечером… Локи, а вино будет? – внезапно озаботился Бартон еще одной проблемой. – А то, твои отварчики и на вкус гадость, и не привык я к ним. А вино у тебя все время было вкусным. Я даже привык к нему.  
\- Ты становишься пьянчужкой, как Тор, - ухмыльнулся бог. – Но, так и быть, будет тебе вино.

\- Закат, свечи и вино… Совсем свидание, - заухмылялся Бартон и поспешил выскочить за дверь, пока ему не прилетело за наглость. И потому не заметил некоторой растерянности Локи после своей шутки.

* * *

Оказавшись в своей квартире, Клинт только вздохнул и с грустью огляделся. Проживая, в основном, на базе, он редко появлялся в своем жилище, но все же, порядок в нем старался поддерживать. А теперь, после нескольких месяцев отсутствия, вид был удручающим. Везде царила пыль и запустение. Да еще и те, кто зачем-то наведывался сюда, не слишком старательно прятали следы своего визита, что тоже не добавляло уюта.

Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы куда-то к кому-то зачем-то бежать, Хоукай занялся работой, абсолютно ему не свойственной: он затеял уборку. Кому надо, те быстро его найдут. Если им действительно надо.  
Видимо, надо. Потому как прошло всего минут пять, и он только и успел, что собрать в пакет накопившийся мусор, как в дверь уверенно постучали. Оглядев только начатый фронт работ, Клинт несколько секунд посомневался, но все же пошел открывать – ему совсем не улыбалось ремонтировать дверь.  
Кто бы сомневался… Старк, Роджерс и Наташа. Прислонившись к косяку, Бартон сложил руки на груди и приподнял бровь, машинально скопировав это выражение у Локи, и не приглашая незваных гостей внутрь.

\- Мы так и будем радовать твоих соседей своими разборками? – теперь поднял бровь и Тони. В руках он держал один весьма занятный чемоданчик, из-за чего подкреплять свое ехидство приходилось только одной рукой и гримасами.   
\- У меня не убрано – гостей не ждал, понимаете ли, - даже не подумал двинуться с места Клинт.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - не обращая на хозяина квартиры внимания, протиснулся мимо Старк. – Ты не видел, что творится у меня после вечеринок! А что, вполне мило, только пыли многовато, - оценил он внутренний интерьер.  
\- Только не говори, что ты тут не бывал, - скептически хмыкнул Хоукай, отодвигаясь от двери и позволяя остальным зайти. – Ты так быстро примчался, что наверняка здесь стоят твои жучки.  
\- Ну, я посчитал, что уборка – это святое, потому и не отдал такого распоряжения, - беззаботно пожал плечами Тони. – И хорошо, что стоят, - посерьезнел он. – У нас тут в некотором роде, война идет, так что, тебе здесь оставаться небезопасно.  
\- У нас всегда где-то с кем-то война, - безразлично пожал плечами Бартон. Внимательно оглядев гостей, он обратил внимание и на ухоженный вид Романофф, на которой видимого вооружения было раза в три меньше не замечаемого с первого взгляда. И на то, как близко стоят Старк и до сих пор молчащий Роджерс. – Одной больше, одной меньше… Она всегда будет.

\- Да ты у нас философом стал, - постарался как можно ехиднее ухмыльнуться Тони. Но память его не обманула. Еще на кладбище он обратил внимание, что Бартон выглядит как-то не так, и дело не только в его поведении. Клинт изменился и внешне.   
В таком возрасте не растут, но ему это удалось. Теперь он возвышался над ним на полголовы, правда, все еще был ниже Стива. Осунувшееся лицо, другие пропорции тела… Такое не появляется просто так. Похоже, Бартон делил с этим проклятым божком не только постель, но и лабораторию. В качестве подопытного.

\- Клинт, у нас очень мало времени, отсюда надо уходить как можно быстрее, - озабоченно проговорила Романофф, пройдя к окну и осторожно выглядывая наружу. – Наверняка здесь стоят не только наши жучки, и в твоей жизни они вряд ли будут заинтересованы.   
\- Кто они? – вопреки совету, Хоукай решительно потребовал ответа, даже не собираясь что-то делать.

\- Клинт, мы тебе все расскажем, но сейчас надо уходить как можно быстрее, - теперь заговорил и Роджерс, смещаясь к входной двери и прислушиваясь к происходящему за ней. Видя, насколько серьезны его бывшие сотоварищи, Бартон решил, что сейчас не время становится в позу, и лучше все разборки оставить на потом. Угрожать ему никто не думает, убивать – тем более. А будут какие проблемы… На это есть Локи. Поэтому стрелок плюнул на так и не сделанную уборку, и быстро повскрывал несколько тайников, откуда выгреб в сумку документы, деньги и оружие. Кинув сверху некоторые памятные вещицы и фотографии, он еще раз огляделся, припоминая, не забыл ли чего, и тут раздался вскрик Наташи:  
\- Уходим! Они уже здесь!

Клинт потерял несколько секунд, смотря, как брошенный под ноги чемоданчик превращается в броню. И это едва не стоило ему жизни: только его новообретенная реакция позволила уйти от выстрела снайпера. Поэтому он перестал глазеть по сторонам, а ринулся вниз по лестнице вслед за Капитаном и Наташей. Железный Человек вылетел в окно, разбавив звук выстрела звоном выбитого стекла. Стоило только ему оказаться на улице, как тут же засверкали его репульсоры. И, судя по всему, бил он насмерть.  
\- Мы уходим на твоей тачке! – отстреливаясь от кого-то за углом, прижала Черная Вдова руку к уху.

Как подтверждение, что сообщение услышано, раздалось несколько взрывов, освобождавших дорогу к очередной пижонской машине Старка, которую только чудом еще не успели «разуть». Первым к ней ринулся Роджерс, неизвестно откуда достав свой знаменитый щит и отражая им выстрелы. За ним следовал Клинт, а прикрывала их Романофф. Мужчины рухнули на заднее сиденье, позволяя даме сесть за руль, и едва не повылетали под колеса, настолько резко дернула авто с места девушка.

Хорошо, что Клинт бросил оружие сверху! Это позволило ему быстро вооружиться и начать отстреливаться от их преследователей. Точнее, тех немногих счастливчиков, которые избежали пристального внимания Железного Человека.  
\- Народ, так с кем, вы говорите, сейчас воюете? – проорал Хоукай, метким выстрелом дырявя одно из колес машины преследователей. На такой скорости шансов у них не было: несколько раз подлетев в воздух, машина завертелась юлой и остановилась. Вряд ли после такого аттракциона там остался кто-то в живых…

\- Не сошлись во мнениях по поводу морально-этических вопросов, - громко ответила Романофф, лихо выворачивая к Башне Старка. Парочка взрывов позади показали, что во мнении они разошлись совсем уж далеко. С визгом затормозив в гараже, отчего мужчины опять чуть не покинули салон автомобиля ласточками, она уткнулась лбом в руль и громко выдохнула:  
\- Уф-ф-ф! Пронесло… Ну что, пошли, обустроим тебя в твоей комнате? – наконец обернулась она назад.

\- А как же Старк? – озабоченно сдвинул брови Клинт. Обида обидой, но, похоже, дела у Мстителей были не ах, если они прячутся у Старка и бояться лишний раз нос наружу высунуть. Тут уже надо решить сначала внешнюю проблему, и только потом что-то говорить. Хотя, и говорить-то нечего: с точки зрения… Да с любой точки зрения! Один за всех – цена нормальная. И захоти Локи получить того же Стива, вряд ли он слишком сильно бы возражал. Как и сам Стив. Да даже Старк, при все его эгоизме был готов умереть со всеми.

\- Тони нужен не гараж, а посадочная площадка, - с намеком на юмор опять заговорил Роджерс, бодро покидая авто и небрежным жестом, показывающим долгую практику, засовывая щит в неприметный рюкзак за плечами.  
Пока они шли к лифту и поднимались на нем в гостиную, Бартон еще раз оглядел их обоих. 

Наташа и раньше была красоткой хоть куда, но теперь она разила наповал. Внимательный взгляд с дымкой, плавные движения, к ее ногам хотелось упасть сразу, и не раздумывая.

Роджерс тоже изменился. И не только внешне. Так им любимые белые футболки остались, вот только их качество явно свидетельствовало, что к ним приложил руку кто-то еще. Клетчатую фермерскую рубашку заменила рубашка военного образца цвета хаки. До джинс, очередь, похоже, еще не дошла, но и те старомодные фланелевые брюки сменились чем-то более современным, все того армейского цвета, только на пару тонов темнее рубашки. Обутый в легкие коричневые мокасины, Стив в общем производил просто сногсшибательное впечатление. И дело было не только во внешнем виде. Дело было в том, как он смотрел, двигался, говорил. Если раньше чувствовалась некоторая внутренняя зажатость Капитана, какая-то робость и неуверенность, то теперь этого не было и в помине. Стив двигался как человек, полностью довольный своим телом, гордящийся им. И умеющий подать его с самого выгодного ракурса. Так ведут себя, когда хотят продемонстрировать самое лучшее кому-то одному. Похоже, Старк не просто близко познакомил Роджерса с культурой 21 века, но и крепко встрял сам. Ибо Бартон си-и-ильно сомневался, что такого человека, как Капитан Америка, можно воспринимать как кратковременное развлечение.  
Эта мысль получила развитие, когда в гостиной обнаружился уже снявший броню Тони.

\- Вы как, нормально добрались? Пострадавших нет? – вряд ли миллионер отдавал себе отчет, что на последних словах почти невесомо коснулся кончиками пальцев плеча своего любовника, будто желая удостовериться в том лично. И прежде, чем отойти к дивану, чтобы прислонить к нему рюкзак с щитом и сесть самому, Стив на короткий миг накрыл его руку своей.

\- Вам удалось? – в помещение вошел, как обычно, несколько растрепанный и взъерошенный Беннер.

\- Так, народ, вроде как, в нас уже не стреляют, поэтому жду ответа: кто хотел нас убить и с кем мы сейчас воюем? И что это за морально-этические разногласия? – бросив сумку у своих ног, Бартон засунул руки в карманы и прислонился к барной стойке.

\- Агент Щ.И.Т.а Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, вычеркнутый из ее списков, с чем были категорически не согласна группа людей. Из-за чего и возник тот самый морально-этический конфликт: стоит ли спасение одного риска смертей многих? Поздравляю, агент Хоукай. Благодаря вам идет формирование нового Совета, и постепенное расформирование старого, по причине неестественного убывания его членов, - интересно, Фьюри когда-нибудь снимает свой плащ? И что, Хилл теперь заняла место Коулсона? Так, стоп! 

\- Подождите! – выставил перед собой ладони Клинт, пытаясь успокоиться. – Вы что… искали… меня? – последнее никак не хотелось укладываться в голове. Он-то все это время думал, что его разменяли, и даже смирился с этим. А они, получается…

\- Клинт, а стоит ли тогда защищать тот мир, где за мир платят ТАК, и ТАКУЮ цену? – внимательный взгляд голубых глаз и тихий голос не оставляли никаких сомнений: его искали. Его не бросили. Он не один.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Я честно хотела закончить на этой главе. Но мои герои вместо крови захотели любви. И настоять на своем я не сумела..._ **

 

Закат, свечи и вино… Все, как он и сказал. И вино было выше всяких похвал – такое только у Старка он и пробовал. Но этот чертов…! Блин, как же теперь понятны страдания Роджерса! Еще бы – больше, чем полбутылки уже выпито, а в голове хоть бы зашумело! Компот с градусами, да и только.   
Но это совсем не помешало Бартону прихватить остаток, когда он направился в спальню Локи. Без приглашения, но упреждающего окрика так и не последовало. Рухнув навзничь на меха, едва при этом не залив ложе рубиновой влагой, стрелок раскинул руки, позволяя ногам свисать с края.  
\- Однако, это уже наглость, - заметил от порога трикстер, проходя в комнату и начиная снимать с себя верхний камзол.  
\- Это – дискриминация, – безмятежно отозвался Хоукай, даже близко не помышляя встать. – У тебя постель – упасть и не встать. А у меня – голые нары, укрытые тремя жалкими клочочками. И вообще… Ты знал, что они меня искали? – приподняв голову, он внимательно смотрел на реакцию Локи.  
\- Ну… Скажем так: учитывая мораль вашего Капитана, такой вариант был возможен. Но эгоизм Старка, рациональность Романофф, трусливое отрицание своей природы Беннера и прагматичность твоего военачальника сводили сей шанс к минимуму. 

\- Так вот – ты ошибся, - опять роняя голову на постель, улыбаясь, с удовольствием сообщил новость Клинт. – Они меня искали, не обращая внимания на твои угрозы и возможный риск. Противопоставили себя против наших политиканов. Ч-ч-черт! Как же это приятно!  
\- Надо же… - непритворно удивился этому сообщению трикстер. – Наверное, мораль вашего Роджерса передалась половым путем, иначе я не понимаю, как в этом оказался замешан Старк.  
Пройдя к ложу, он остановился, сверху вниз глядя на безмерно довольного, расслабленного и даже счастливого Клинта.   
\- Вы, люди, такие странные… - доверительным тоном сообщил он лучнику. – Ты валяешься на моей постели, без моего на то приглашения или дозволения, сообщаешь мне, что твои соратники нарушили условия мира, благодаря которому ваши смертные сородичи еще живы, и при этом доволен и счастлив. 

\- Смерть не имеет к нам никакого отношения – когда существуем мы, не существует она, когда же есть она – не существуем уже мы.(с)* Так стоит ли переживать и заранее терзаться о том, чего все равно не миновать? Мы же не боги, срок приходит любому, кем бы он не был: человеком, супером или мутантом, - рывком сев на краю постели, Клинт не глядя, поставил бутылку на пол и положил руки на пояс богу, доверчиво глядя на него снизу вверх. – Стакан или наполовину пуст, или наполовину полон. И это зависит только от нас.

С последними словами он хитро извернулся, роняя Локи на ложе и нависая над ним. Не давая себе времени задуматься над тем безумством, которое совершает, стрелок начал споро распускать шнуровку на рубахе бога, одаривая короткими жалящими поцелуями каждый оголяющийся кусочек кожи. Только ошеломлением можно объяснить то, что Локи не стал наказывать свою игрушку за проявленное нахальство и позволил продолжать свои в высшей степени наглые притязания.

Не ощутив недовольства, Бартон немного сбавил напор и теперь позволил себе наслаждаться. Да, секса у них было много. Но именно что секса. Еще траха. Ну, и насилия. Минет он освоил, но не по своему желанию. А вот так, чтобы не торопясь, без понукания и насилия, без ожидания боли или неизвестности…   
Помня о нелюбви Локи к поцелуям, Клинт очень осторожно изучал предоставленное в его распоряжение тело, от которого исходили почти осязаемые волны настороженности и готовности ударить. Сняв с трикстера рубашку и обувь, Хоукай решил, что этого пока будет достаточно, и доводить до крайности посягательством на штаны Локи не стоит. Пока хватит и этого.

Ну… Тора Клинт видел. И в доспехах, и в футболке, и без нее. Общие душевые после тренировки – дело такое. Поэтому возможность сравнить была.  
Тор был… Ну, он был, да. Большой бесхитростный ребенок, вскормленный молоком и медом, воспитанный на бескрайних просторах. Его тело дышало звериной силой и бесшабашной удалью, которую некуда было девать, и которой точно было много для него одного.

А вот Локи… Белокожий, в отличие от своего смуглого бра…сводного брата, тонкий, как обоюдоострый клинок, и такой же смертельно опасный. Широкие плечи, на которых так ладно сидели как его доспех, так и деловой костюм, переходили в развитую грудную клетку с обманчивым минимумом мышц. И горе тому, кто решит, что Локи – дохляк! Сколько раз в своей жизни Бартон сталкивался с тем, что опасен был не тот, кто внушал почтение своей мышечной массой, а тот, кто умел пользоваться тем, что дала природа! И его бог относился именно к таким. И противников выбирал себе под стать или вообще – превосходящих, о чем красноречиво говорили шрамы, совсем недавние и уже старые, почти выцветшие. Даже боги порой сталкиваются с тем, что способно если уж не убить, то покалечить – точно.

Увлекшись изучением, Клинт спустился к самой кромке пояса штанов и тут же ощутил, как опять напрягся расслабившийся, было, Локи. Не желая портить момент, Бартон опять подтянулся повыше и продолжил ласкать еще неизведанные участки. Удовольствие можно получать не только от непосредственно секса, но и от простых ласк. Которые он дарил от души, а не по принуждению, что наверняка Локи оценил, так как до сих пор его не оттолкнули или не нагнули.

В какой-то момент напряжение отпустило трикстера, отпустило настолько, что даже всегда прохладная кожа нагрелась под сильными ладонями и ласковыми пальцами. Так что, когда Клинт сделал еще одну попытку снять последнюю деталь одежды, ему не воспрепятствовали. Ну… Бог же. Обойдя вниманием пока только начинающую проявлять заинтересованность деталь организма, Хоукай перенес свое внимание на бедра и ноги Локи. Поймав себя на мысли, что любая девушка душу отдаст за такую гладкую кожу на ногах, Бартон весело хмыкнул и перенес все внимание на полувставший член. Наклонился и чуть подул на него. Опять отстранился и внимательно оглядел, будто первый раз видел. Минет он Локи делал, и не один раз, но не по своей воле. В первые разы было совсем худо – пару раз у него трескались уголки губ, он едва сдерживал рвоту и на следующее утро от голоса оставался только хрип. Но ведь, когда делали ему, это было классно! Так что, наверное, стоит попробовать сделать это по нормальному, самому, а не когда пихают в рот силой. А вдруг понравится? Закончив своеобразную медитацию этой мыслью, Клинт, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, решительно лизнул по всей длине. Отстранился и поднял взгляд на приподнявшегося на локтях Локи, который внимательно наблюдал за ним. Не видя признаков недовольства своей инициативой, Бартон вернулся к своему занятию. Обхватил член ладонью, чуть сжал, отпустил и опять сжал. От таких нехитрых действий под его ладонью стремительно крепло и распрямлялось чужое желание. Посопев, Клинт опять наклонился над пахом бога. Кончиком языка проследил венку, добрался до уздечки и лизнул широким долгим движением. Наградой ему послужил сдержанный выдох сверху. Ободренный этим звуком, Хоукай приступил к более решительным действиям. Пока не решаясь взять в рот полностью, он облизывал, посасывал, лизал и ласкал ладонью чужую плоть. Сам распаленный этой лаской, Бартон решительно наклонился и втянул в рот самый кончик. Замер, и почти сразу же впустил дальше столько, сколько смог, не доводя себя до отторжения. Чуть приподнял голову, выпуская почти полностью, и опять опустился. Оказывается, когда никто не давит на затылок, принуждая взять все и сразу, действовать намного легче. Увлеченный своим занятием, Клинт задействовал и язык, надавливая, прослеживая и просто лаская. Ощутив на своем затылке руку, он сначала напрягся, ожидая давления, но быстро успокоился – Локи не собирался действовать по своей обычной схеме. Едва поняв это, Клинт вернулся к своему занятию, которое оказалось довольно увлекательным, когда действуешь не по принуждению. С каждым разом он брал немного больше и в какой-то момент уткнулся носом в пах Локи, не ощущая при этом неприятных ощущений и позывов. Подняв голову так, что осталась только головка, он опять медленно опустился, ровно пропуская в рот до самого горла, пока опять не взял полностью. Выпустил и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, ощущая, как напряглось тело под ним, и как сжались в коротких волосах на затылке длинные пальцы в умоляющем жесте. 

Ага, бог и терпение у него божественное! Стоило только взять на всю длину и сделать несколько раз глотательное движение, как его опрокинули на спину. Глядя в потемневшие глаза нависшего над ним трикстера и машинально облизнув чуть саднящие губы, Клинт не удержался и улыбнулся так хорошо видимому нетерпению Локи. За все то время, что он был с ним, ни разу в этих странных и древних глазах не было этого нетерпеливого огонька! Там можно было увидеть холодное равнодушие, выжидание, скуку, но никогда – желание. 

Сам распаленный сверх меры, Хоукай с готовностью приподнял бедра, ощутив прохладные скользкие пальцы возле ануса. Один, два, недолгая растяжка, и в него ровно входит член Локи, сразу задевая то самое местечко, от касания к которому Клинт выгибается дугой. Скрестив ноги на тонкой талии, он старательно прогибается, желая получить как можно больше и быстрее. Однако, сделав несколько движений, трикстер внезапно замер и почти всем весом лег на Бартона, опустив одну руку за край кровати. Обиженно застонав, Клинт попытался двинуться сам, но замер, увидев, как бог подносит позабытую им бутылку вина ко рту и делает глоток. Уперев тару донышком возле головы лучника, Локи наклонился над ним, и прижался ртом к приоткрытым губам. От неожиданности поступка Клинт чуть не поперхнулся глотком вина, который влил в него трикстер этим касанием. Второй глоток не стал неожиданностью, а на третьем Бартон, наконец, сообразил, чего, вроде как, от него хотят. Покатав во рту четвертый и пятый «поцелуй» прежде, чем проглотить, он уверился, что был прав. Отбросив пустую бутылку, Локи вновь приподнялся над ним и качнулся. Чуть не задохнувшись от вернувшихся ощущений, лучник даже закрыл глаза, и потому новое касание твердых губ стало для него неожиданностью. Распахнув от шока глаза, он увидел прямо перед собой длинные подрагивающие ресницы. Его бог решил нарушить собственное правило – табу на поцелуи, кто Клинт такой, чтобы противиться этому решению? Поэтому он с готовностью ответил на него.

Правда, потом перед ним встал мучительный выбор: или пытаться глотнуть воздуха, которого катастрофически не хватало от долгих мощных толчков, или целоваться с тем, кто умел это делать просто божественно. Беспомощно цепляясь за широкие плечи, Бартон то подавался вперед, отвечая на жадные поцелуи, то откидывался назад, пытаясь отдышаться и приспособиться к тому огромному комку расплавленного золота, что где-то внутри него ширился и пытался пролиться наружу. Видимо, что-то такое чувствовал и Локи, так как ровный ритм его движений сорвался на хаотичные рывки. Рыкнув от нетерпения, трикстер встал на колени и согнул Клинта почти пополам в стремлении достичь оргазма, в чем Клинт старательно помогал, как мог, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на долбящий его член. Последнее, что он заметил, прежде чем его накрыло – это какие-то, по-детски удивленные глаза Локи. 

 

\- Душ… - пробормотал уткнувшийся в подушку трикстер.  
\- Пережившим анальный оргазм полагается скидка, - едва ворочая языком, отозвался Хоукай.  
\- Моя постель – мои правила, - от такой наглости бог даже приподнялся на локте и уставился гневно-требовательным взглядом на лучника. Правда, действия он не возымел в силу все еще закрытых глаз Бартона. А потому недовольство пришлось выразить тычком.  
\- Ну, Локи, - Клинт сделал попытку изобразить самый жалостливый взгляд из своего обширного арсенала, но провалился – если один глаз он сумел приоткрыть, то второй открываться отказался наотрез. Пришлось прибегать к вербальной попытке. – Ты же бог, неужели ты не можешь махнуть рукой и оп-па! Все чисто? У меня руки-ноги не двигаются. И не сдвинутся, даже если сейчас Конец Света наступит. Ты меня заебал. В буквальном смысле этого слова.

Уже открыв рот для суровой и уничижительной отповеди, трикстер, неожиданно для самого себя, зевнул. Какой позор! Хорошо еще, что опять закрывший глаза и сонно засопевший стрелок этого не видел. М-да… Если он, бог, так вымотался и хочет спать, то что же тогда чувствует его игрушка? Не находя в себе силы для злости и дальнейшего выступления, он только рукой махнул, складывая пальцы в нужную фигуру. Короткая прохладная волна обдала оба тела, заставляя Бартона недовольно ворохнуться и закутаться в мех так, что наружу остался торчать только забавный вихор на макушке да кончик носа.

В конце концов! Неужели он, бог, не имеет права делать то, что ему хочется?! Вот поспит, и покажет этому зарвавшемуся смертному его место… А пока на него так удобно закидывать ногу…

* * *

Наутро Клинт явился к Старку щеголяя двумя роскошнейшими засосами. Почти полностью идентичными тем, которыми щеголял сам Тони, что вызвало волну смешков остальных и едва заметный румянец этого… плейбоя. Так что первым приветствовал Бартона совершенно невозмутимый Стив. И он же начал вводить лучника в курс всех тех событий, что произошли в его отсутствие. Вчера как-то не до того было.  
Изложение всех событий заняло почти два часа, которые изрядно могли бы сократиться, если бы не комментарии пришедшего в себя Старка. А потом началось подведение итогов.

\- Локи скучно, - пожал плечами Клинт на прямой вопрос Стива «Что теперь намерен делать этот бог, учитывая, что мы нарушили его условия?» - Так что не знаю. Он может помочь нам, помочь им, остаться в стороне, начать свою игру… Я не знаю. Он непредсказуем, но он не… Не… Не знаю. В нем нет этой жажды разрушения, которую приписывают. Ему просто-напросто скучно, и он пытается развлечь себя.  
\- Когда-то его звали Шутником, - задумчиво пробасил Тор, вернувшийся к Мстителям еще ночью. – Асы думали, что средь нас рожден бог Шуток и Веселья. Его шутки были не злы, и несли они только смех. Это потом, сотни лет спустя, вместо смеха они стали приносить слезы. Мой брат любит знать и узнавать все новое, то для него есть высшее удовольствие. Быть может, потому он и выбрал Мидгард, ведь вы такие странные и непонятные.   
\- Ага, конечно, почти полностью разрушенный город – это всего лишь шутка! – язвительно воскликнула Романофф.  
\- Я рушил и большее, - невозмутимо пожал плечами на это Тор. – Так почему ему считать иначе? 

\- Вы живете долго, и в конечном итоге у вас остается всего три развлечения: пиры, интриги и война… - вздохнул Бартон.  
\- Откуда ты это взял? – повернулся к нему Тони.  
\- Мне Локи как-то сказал, - недоуменно пожал плечами Клинт. – Давно, еще в первые дни. Сказал, что наш мир – это что-то вроде кормушки для всех. Пока он ничей, пользоваться им могут все, но стоит взять его под контроль кому-то одному, и на него ополчатся все. Потому что из-за своей смертной натуры мы живем настолько быстро, чувствуем настолько ярко, что способны согреть застывшую кровь даже бессмертных богов.  
\- И после этого мой брат еще смеет звать тебя своей игрушкой? – Бартона передернуло: он никогда бы подумал, что у своего в доску Тора может быть настолько тяжелый и давящий взгляд. Сейчас бы его никто не принял за человека, такая аура силы и мощи окутывала высокую фигуру.  
\- Тор? – окликнул его Стив. – Это правда? Вы что, считаете наш мир своей… песочницей?  
\- Мы храним его. Так ли уж важна причина, по которой мы это делаем? – перевел Тор все тот же темный взгляд на Роджерса.

\- Ник, сын Ярости, тебе ли думать, почему мы защищаем этот мир? – теперь Тор смотрел на Фьюри. – Разве ты не должен думать о тех, кто поступает подло со своими воинами? Разве ты не должен защищать мирных жителей?  
\- Стоит ли нам ждать от вас… сюрпризов? – интересно, Директор когда-нибудь теряет свою невозмутимость?   
\- Нет. Кроме меня и моего брата в Мидгарде нет больше асов, - качнул головой Тор.  
\- Тогда будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, - решительно прекратил все возможные возражения Фьюри. – А сейчас у нас есть дела важнее, чем выяснять, по какой причине наш мир охраняют. И эта проблема куда ближе и важнее.

\- Информатор Наташи исчез. Следов мы не нашли, что подразумевает самое логичное объяснение – он мертв. Четверо оставшихся Советников затаились, прекратив любую деятельность, так что отследить их местоположение довольно затруднительно. Старк старается, но все концы обрублены настолько тщательно, что это будет довольно сложно. При всем при этом, на всех нас объявлена свободная охота с миллионными гонорарами, так что погулять по городу в свое удовольствие не получится. Но и спрятаться здесь не выйдет – у Старка хватает имущества, за которым требуется приглядывать, и которое в последнее время постоянно выводят из строя, выманивая его. Я слишком долго занимаюсь всем этим, чтобы не доверять своей интуиции. А она мне в последнее время просто кричит, что скоро случится нечто очень плохое. Так что, давайте оставим все взаимные претензии до более спокойного времени?

________________________________________________________________________

(с)* - Марк Аврелий Антонин (лат. Marcus Aurelius Antoninus)(26 апреля 121, Рим — 17 марта 180, Виндобона (ныне Вена)) Римский император (161—180) из династии Антонинов. Философ, представитель позднего стоицизма, последователь Эпиктета.


	19. Chapter 19

От души чертыхаясь, Клинт быстро переместился на запасную позицию после того, как снял выстрелом снайпера на крыше здания через дорогу. Нет, остальные посвятили его в детали проблемы, но на словах все было иначе! Никто не предупредил, что придется часами лежать в засаде, порой в таких местах, которые он избегал даже в бурной молодости. Слова Фьюри о контрактах за их голову оказались не пустым звуком: все, кто хотя бы видел оружие в глаза, не говоря уже о тех, кто умел им пользоваться, вознамерились получить те десятки миллионов, что были обещаны за головы каждого из них. Хотя Старка оценили в сотню. Что безмерно льстило самолюбию этого… павлина и создавало дополнительные проблемы для остальных. Закрыть свои производства Тони не мог, что позволяло без всяких проблем выманивать его из-под защиты своего дома-крепости. Пеппер перестала выезжать на все эти аварии уже после пятого раза, когда ее с Хэппи едва не подорвали из гранатомета. Только то, что их прикрывал Тор, и спасло ситуацию. Зато теперь Старк никуда не выходил без своего чемоданчика, Стива и прикрывающего его задницу Хоукая. За эти две недели Бартон перевидал в свой оптический прицел киллеров всех видов, мастей, возраста и пола. Однажды даже, как какая-то парочка, больше похожая на студентов, изготовилась стрелять по выходящему из здания Старку из той самой лазерной секиры, которыми были вооружены читаури. Учитывая, что заставить действовать это оружие после того, как захлопнулся портал, не смог никто, вопрос, как смогла сделать это парочка раздолбаев, был как нельзя более актуален. Поэтому они были единственными, кто пережил внимание снайпера, который, вместо того, чтобы пристрелить их – усыпил и сдал Фьюри.

Сам Директор с каждым днем становился все напряженнее. Впрочем, не он один. Шуточки Старка становились все более язвительными и злыми, Капитан будто опять покрывался коркой льда, Беннер не вылезал из лабораторий и старательно ограничивал свои контакты с внешним миром. Наташа ухаживала или за собой, с каждым днем становясь все прекраснее, или за оружием, которого становилось все больше. Единственный, кто еще более менее нормально себя чувствовал, это Клинт. Забив на все, он наслаждался жизнью, настолько, насколько это было возможно в нынешних обстоятельствах. Спарринги с Капитаном доставляли ему просто незабываемое удовольствие – они были практически равны. Теперь Роджерсу не было нужды контролировать себя с более слабым соперником, и Бартон наконец-то смог в полной мере ощутить, насколько быстрее и сильнее их всех был Стив на самом деле. Дополнительным удовольствием становился завистливый взгляд Старка, который тот не мог спрятать, видя, на что способен его любовник и прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что ему не сравниться ни с ним, ни с Хоукаем. А если Клинт не тренировался с Роджерсом, то выцеливал очередного искателя удачи. Если не лежал в засаде, то общался с Локи.

О, Локи… Неудивительно, что он стал Богом Огня. Под ледяной коркой внешнего облика и манеры держаться прятался вулкан. Противоречивый, несдержанный, любопытный, капризный, смешливый, язвительный, задумчивый… Он был таким же разным, как и пламя, которое олицетворял. Именно он дал ответ на вопрос, когда гордо промолчал Тор, за что едва не был записан во враги.

\- Песочница? Бартон, откуда ты это взял? – тонкие брови приподнялись в искреннем изумлении, когда их владелец услышал вопрос.  
\- Ну, вообще-то это сказал Стив. Но то, как выразился Тор, подразумевало именно это, - пожал плечом Хоукай, снимая с себя облачение, которое ему уже начало надоедать. Даже когда он числился агентом Щ.И.Т.а, у него были выходные. А сейчас? Ни сна, ни продыха!  
\- Нашли кого слушать, - насмешливо фыркнул трикстер, продолжая наблюдать за разоблачением Клинта, как за импровизированным стриптизом. – Дипломатия – не его конек, пора бы было уже это понять.  
\- А как правильно понимать то, что он сказал? – повернулся к нему серьезный Бартон. То, что он теперь с Локи, не отменяет того, что этот мир – его. И ему было бы крайне неприятно осознать правдивость того, что Земля – всего лишь тренировочная площадка для тех, кому повезло родиться чуть раньше и с более совершенной регенерацией.

\- Можешь успокоить своего военачальника, стрелок. Ваш мир – не песочница для малолетних детей, - подойдя к лучнику, трикстер положил одну руку ему на плечо, а второй приподнял подбородок. – Вы скорее костер, который греет тех, кто замерз, шагая по дороге, у которой не видно конца. Мы останавливаемся возле этого костра, чтобы согреть руки и отогреть замерзшие души, чтобы были силы идти дальше. Именно поэтому вам никогда и не грозит завоевание с нашей стороны. Никто не позволит соткать из костра для многих одеяло для одного. Мы не были первыми богами. Но первые, кто продержался так долго. И все из-за того, что есть мир, где живут смертные букашки, чья жизнь короче, чем наш вдох, и которые живут ярче, чем способен любой из нас. Думаешь, почему я так яростно сопротивляюсь попыткам Тора вернуть меня в Асгард? Я не хочу стать одним из них. Я хочу жить своей волей, своим умом. Я хочу чувствовать, и мне неважно, что это будет: гнев ли, ненависть ли, ярость, обида, страсть… Это будут МОИ чувства, а не украденные тайком. Если бы мой братец умел думать, он давно бы сообразил, почему так любит проводить столько времени в Мидгарде.

\- Тогда почему тебе позволили рушить здесь все? Открыть тот портал? – Клинт и не думал вырываться из рук бога. Глядя в зеленую бездну напротив, он ощущал покой и умиротворение, которых у него никогда не было.  
\- Портал несколько выбился из плана, а в остальном… Ваш Стадный Бог слишком уж яростно отрицает войну, тем самым загнав себя ловушку собственного лицемерия. А потому, весь гнев, обида, все то, что вы чувствуете, когда на ваших глазах умирает кто-то, рушится и горит ваш дом, теряет смысл само существование, так вот, все эти чувства и эмоции расходятся по эфиру, поддерживая в нас жизнь. В Нас. Не в Нем. 

\- Так просто… - мягко отстранился стрелок, поворачивая к столовой. – Ладно, думаю, остальные проглотят это объяснение, а то Старк уже на полном серьезе начал прикидывать, чем и как можно убить аса.   
\- Пусть – ему пригодится, - серьезно кивнул Локи.  
\- Но! Ты же сказал, что вы не собираетесь нас завоевывать! В чем подвох? – едва не подавился мясом лучник, услышав это разрешение.  
\- То, что сможет убить аса, вряд ли сможет быть создано тут, в Мидгарде. Но столь мощное оружие вам не помешает… У меня дурные предчувствия. А я слишком привык им доверять, чтобы игнорировать, - задумчиво крутя в руках бокал с вином, Локи не смотрел на лучника.

\- Предчувствие? В смысле, была задница, а станет полная ЖОПА? – уточнил Бартон, возвращая внимание своей тарелке. В конце концов, мир стоял на краю гибели с регулярностью раз в полгода, а то и меньше, так что ничего с ним не случится, если он поест. Спасать его на голодный желудок получается из рук вон плохо.  
\- Как образно ты подбираешь слова, - тихо рассмеялся на это бог, будто стряхивая с себя ту тяжесть, что придавливала его к земле все это время.  
\- Ну, ты сам меня учишь: - «Учись подбирать слова так, чтобы они отображали именно то, что ты хочешь сказать», - весело улыбнулся в ответ Бартон. – Вот я и сказал то, что выражало мое мнение ясней всего. Скажи я: «Твои предчувствия подразумевают угрозу большую, нежели представлял из себя открытый тобой портал, вторжение читаури, угроза ядерного взрыва - вместе взятые», смысл был бы тот же. Но прозвучало гораздо длиннее. И заумнее.  
\- Знаешь, - доверительно склонился вперед Локи, - мне почему-то кажется, что эту фразу поняли бы все. Даже Роджерс.   
\- Но ведь так гораздо выразительнее, - так же наклонился вперед Клинт. Но не выдержал свою линию и опять откинулся на спинку стула, расхохотавшись. – Знаешь, наш мир населяет такое количество тех, кто называет себя супергероями, столько мутантов, что удивительно, как здесь осталось место для простых людей. Так что, не переживай. Били, бьем и будем бить. Любого. А пока твои страшилки не сбылись, я бы не отказался поспать – эти головорезы как с цепи сорвались, стоило им только почуять хорошие деньги. И как Старк с этим справляется? 

Бурча себе под нос, Бартон направился в спальню Локи, где спал с той самой ночи. Когда сам трикстер явился туда всего через десять минут, его глазам предстало печальное зрелище дрыхнущего беспробудным сном стрелка. Как бы он не хорохорился, но перестройка организма еще не завершилась, да и те нагрузки, что добавила награда за их головы, тоже сказывались. Подумав с минуту, Локи решил, что привыкший к каждодневному сексу организм как-нибудь перетерпит одну ночь, чем потом будет долго и нудно лечить невыспавшегося лучника, и тем более ничего не получит.

* * *

\- Костер, значит… - глубокомысленно покивал головой гений.  
\- Тони, не надо, - остановил готовую сорваться с кончика языка ядовитую тираду Стив. – Попробуй сам представить это: ты живешь, живешь, живешь… Похоронил всех, кого знал. Изучил все, что было интересно. Потом рассыпались прахом могильные камни тех, кого ты знал. Создал все, что смог. Потом взялся изучать то, что тебе неинтересно только потому, что скучно. Потом – то, что совсем неинтересно. А затем наступит миг, когда становится все равно. Неужели ты не сможешь понять их?  
\- Стив, ты говоришь про них, или про себя? – пытливо глянул на Капитана Старк.  
\- Про них. Мне тоже нелегко: я смирился со смертью в одном времени, а очнулся – в совсем другом. Не увидев, как одно перетекло в другое, очень сложно воспринимать эти перемены. Но именно поэтому я и понимаю то, что сказал Локи. 

\- А меня волнует другое, - потер подбородок Фьюри. – Все наше внимание оказалось приковано к тем, кто охотится за нашими жизнями. И при этом мы как-то выпустили из вида сам Совет. Неизвестно куда пропавший и что задумавший. А ведь возможностей у них хватает: под их контролем осталось два хранилища артефактов, собранных в разное время по всему миру. И я совсем не поручусь за их здравомыслие. Под угрозой смерти все мы меняемся, и облеченные властью обычно – в худшую сторону.  
\- Подождите, что еще за хранилище? – опешил Капитан. Остальные только понимающе переглянулись.  
\- Экскалибур, Книга Мертвых, Копье Лонгрина… Это самые известные. Но их там много.  
\- Много – это сколько? – деловито осведомился Старк. – Я к тому, что из того барахла можно использовать, как оружие?

\- Оружием можно сделать ВСЕ, Тони, была бы фантазия и желание, - взлохматил волосы на макушке Клинт. – Судя по всему, этот долбанный Совет горит вторым и намерен на полную катушку использовать первое. Вот откуда предчувствие Локи.   
\- Старк, что там насчет твоей вундервафли? – повернулась Романофф к гению.  
\- Не уверен, но, вроде как, я понял, что делаю не так, - потер глаза Тони. Только после этого стали заметны не только ослепительная улыбка и самоуверенный вид, но и покрасневшие от недосыпа и сварки глаза, гораздо более неряшливый вид, чем он позволял себе обычно, и какое-то общее впечатление усталости.

\- Старк, тебе стоит поторопиться, - без всякой жалости потребовал Фьюри. – Мы слишком уж втянулись в ту игру, что нам навязали, и на этом успокоились, упустив из виду главное. И потеряли время и инициативу. Общий приказ всем: напрягите все свои связи, знакомства и попробуйте узнать, где сейчас находится Совет и что они планируют. Хотя бы приблизительно. Тор, тебя это тоже касается, хоть ты и молчишь.  
Раздав сии ценные указания, Директор покинул Башню Старка в сопровождении своей верной и неизменной Тени, агента Хилл.

* * *

\- И что мы здесь делаем? Нет, я, безусловно, счастлив, что нас пропустили в сердце этого дома, но зачем? – Бартон жадно оглядывался в мастерской Старка, куда тот позвал их с Роджерсом с самым заговорщицким видом.   
\- У меня для вас кое-что есть, - отозвался с другого края помещения Старк. Вернувшись к ним, гений с самым самодовольным видом из всех возможных нажал на кнопочку устройства в своих руках и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Повинуясь сигналу, прямо перед ними отъехала в сторону непрозрачная бронированная панель, открывая взглядам стойку с костюмом Капитана Америки. Абсолютно другим, ни разу не виденным до того костюмом. Крой, цвета – они повторялись в точности, но вот материал! По внешнему виду он был чем-то похож на доспех Тора – только состоял не из ромбов, а из «чешуек», наслаивающихся друг на друга. Где-то они крупнели, но не настолько, чтобы мешать движению. Из таких же чешуек состояли сапоги, перчатки и шлем. 

Несколько таких пластинок лежало на столе просто так, и Клинт попробовал взять одну из них в руки. Получилось у него это не с первого раза и ценой порезанных пальцев. На ощупь металл будто бы был облит маслом, а сама пластинка оказалась настолько тонкой, что казалось, что она прозрачная.

\- Фью-ю-ю-ю! – восхищенно присвистнул Бартон, подходя к стеклу. – Обалдеть! Ты все это время потратил на пошив нового костюмчика для Кэпа? Без обид, выглядит потрясающе, но не ко времени.  
\- Тони? – Роджерс лучше знал Старка, а потому вполне справедливо предполагал, что они чего-то не знают, не понимают или не видят.  
\- Помните те летающие штуки, которые были похожи на мутировавших китов? – вопросом на вопрос ответил изобретатель, открывая стойку и жестом показывая Роджерсу облачиться в нее.  
\- Это когда нас посетили читаури? Ну, - кивнул Бартон, – таких милашек трудно забыть.  
\- Первого из них я свалил тем, что пролетел сквозь него, оставив после себя гостинцы. Но дело в другом – умница Джарвис провел поверхностный анализ, результаты которого потом доложил мне. Так вот, причина, по которой их было так трудно уничтожить в том, что внутри у них было множество деталей из вибраниума!

\- Вибраниум? – замер полуодетый в новый костюм Роджерс. – Тони, ты… Ты что, хочешь сказать, что этот костюм… из вибраниума?!  
\- Знаешь, сколько времени, сил и энергии требуется на одну пластинку? – вместо ответа пожаловался Тони на трудности обработки бесценного металла. – Думал, у меня мозги закипят, пока я не придумал способ. А благодаря ему я почти придумал устройство, которое можно использовать в качестве оружия против таких вот незваных гостей.  
\- А ты? – опять замер Стив.  
\- Стив, ты что, совсем? – поглядел на него, как полоумного Старк. – Естественно, что я и себя не забыл! Только вот, того, что осталось, хватило только на это, - с этими словами Хоукаю были небрежным жестом вручены два ножа. Неприметных, неброских, легких, с идеальной балансировкой ножа.   
\- А как же остальные? – полностью облачившись в костюм, Роджерс теперь проверял, насколько он удобен. По весу он несколько превосходил прежний, но это был сущий пустяк по сравнению с теми преимуществами, которое он дарил. По сути, он больше не зависел от своего щита, как от оружия. Теперь он сам был оружием. 

\- Ну, - смущенно почесал в затылке Старк, - Романофф та еще паучиха. Сожрет – и не подавится. На безразмерные штаны для Халка его бы все равно не хватило. Вот я и позаботился в первую очередь о себе, любимом, потом о тебе.  
\- А Клинт? – с подковыркой спросил Стив.  
\- А Клинту они нужнее, чем той же Наташе, - сказал, как отрезал, Тони.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил за такую заботу Бартон. Оружие, способное ранить даже бога… Такой подарок дорого стоит. Как и внимание, к нему прилагающееся. В какой-то мере Старк этим жестом внес его в тот очень, очень узкий круг действительно дорогих ему людей.

\- В общем, привыкай к обновке, Стив, но постарайся не афишировать, из чего она. Кто спросит, скажи, что очередная моя модернизация, - дал дельный совет Тони.  
\- Я в любом случае покажу их Локи, - все еще разглядывая и пробуя ножи, спокойно заявил Бартон. – Промолчать о них я смогу, но он недаром бог Обмана. Такое почует на раз, а я не готов вернуться к прежним отношениям. Меня все устраивает именно сейчас.  
\- Делай, как знаешь, - кивнул Стив, - и помни, что мы сделаем все, что сможем для тебя.

* * *

\- Хороший металл, - одобрительно кивнул Локи на обновку. - И станет еще лучше, когда я кое-что с ними сделаю.

Роджерс и Старк только головой покачали, когда на следующий день Клинт вернулся к Мстителям без вчерашнего подарка. Правда, через неделю он утер им нос, показав то, во что Локи превратил простое орудие смерти: обе плоскости ножей были покрыты рунами и отчетливо отливали голубым, чего не было изначально. Бог щедро дополнил подарок своей силой. 

Да и вообще… Как-то странно и тревожно было всем. Беннер вообще перестал выходить из лаборатории, потому как, стоило ему покинуть толстые экранированные стены, и он начинал отливать в зелень, что не сулило ничего хорошего никому. Фьюри стал являться в этот импровизированный штаб каждый день, и каждый день все только руками разводили. Да, была какая-то возня на разных уровнях, но, чтобы уловить ее смысл, надо было знать детали. А до них добраться пока не удалось никому. Что бы не задумал Совет, готовиться надо было не иначе, как к Концу Света. На всякий случай.

* * *

Собственно, Концом Света это и было. 

Трясясь за свою, практически безграничную власть и так любимые шкуры, Совет не придумал ничего лучше, как снова открыть портал над многострадальным Нью-Йорком. Кто и как сделал это – было уже не важно. Однако разъяренный Старк при всех продиктовал Джарвису напомнить ему, когда все закончится о том, чтобы выяснить, КТО, и вытрясти из него душу. Еще не оправившиеся от прошлого раза, люди, наученные горьким опытом, не стали ждать развития событий. Уже через два дня возобновившихся боев улицы опустели.   
Хотя Мстители и знали, чего ожидать, но почему-то в этот раз было даже тяжелее. То ли они устали, то ли это была не рядовая пехота, а элита читаури. Факт: они опять проигрывали. 

\- Старк! Где там твое чудо-оружие?! – перекрикивая шум боя, задал вопрос Фьюри.  
\- Это прототип, - с небес ударили лучи из репульсоров, давая секунды передышки. – У него всего один выстрел. Укажите мне цель, уничтожение которой изменит все, и я выстрелю. А тратить единственный заряд на рядового бойца – глупо.   
\- А сделать его многоразовым сразу не судьба была? – саркастично осведомилась Романофф, балетным пируэтом уходя сразу от трех выстрелов.   
\- Наташа, если ты считаешь, что можешь сделать лучше, моя мастерская к твоим услугам! – огрызнулся на подначку Старк. Он знал, что виноват: вместо того, чтобы доводить до ума аннигилятор материи, он занимался костюмом Кэпа. Но в его запутанной шкале приоритетов он шел первым.

\- Старк, осторожно – с угла на тебя заворачивает кашалот, а на пять часов летит чуть ли не эскадрилья, - предупредил по рации Хоукай, как обычно, занявший самую высокую точку с риском для жизни.  
\- Принято, - спокойно отозвался Тони, и тут же врубил внешние динамики, - эй, лягушонок, тут еще один жаждет близкого знакомства с тобой!  
И едва не был сметен прыгнувшим Халком, которого уже достали все те «милые» прозвища, которыми награждал его не в меру языкастый изобретатель.

\- Тони, Халк! Уходите! Это ловушка! – тут же раздался возглас Бартона, углядевшего, как из-за огромной туши выплывает еще одна. Много мельче и намного отвратнее, она внушала безотчетный ужас.  
\- Тор, помоги Старку и Беннеру – их зажали в клещи! – попросил о помощи Хоукай, и осекся: ветвистые молнии, непрерывно бьющие с неба далеко в стороне, говорили о точно такой же ловушке для Громовержца. Железному Человеку и Халку придется справляться своими силами.

Спустя буквально пару секунд раздался рев, в котором причудливо смешались ярость, недоумение и боль. Чтобы не выставили читаури в этот раз, оно сумело пробить неуязвимость Халка, что подтверждали темно-зеленые потеки на боку. Репульсоры Старка и раньше не пробивали внешнюю обшивку летающих монстров, а пытаться что-то сделать с тем, кто смог навредить неуязвимому Халку – занятие вообще самоубийственное. Хотя когда бы этого самоубийцу останавливал такой факт?

Со звоном проскакав большой консервной банкой по асфальту, Тони едва успел увернуться от струи чего-то, напоминающего кислоту. А вот второго выстрела уже не последовало, хотя уворачиваться все равно пришлось: эта летающая фигня падала прямо на него одной чудовищной глыбой льда. И проморожена оказалась настолько, что разлетелась на куски от удара. Задействовать датчики не пришлось: спаситель и помогитель обнаружился стоящим в разрушенном оконном проеме одного их зданий, весело сверкая на солнце изогнутыми рогами золотого шлема и золотыми же финтифлюшками доспеха.

\- Знаете, вы так весело проводите время, что я просто не смог не пригласить сам себя на вашу вечеринку, - доверительно сообщил трикстер, внезапно оказываясь стоящим возле Старка. – А еще эти бабуины разрушили тот самый ресторан, который обеспечивал меня пищей.   
\- Оуч, а разве вы не вместе? – от неожиданности Тони поднял лицевую панель, но не забыв включить общий канал.  
\- Нет. Я сам решаю, когда и что делать, - царственным жестом отмел это дикое предположение Локи. – В прошлый раз мне просто сделали предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться, что не значило, будто оно мне по нраву. Теперь же мне они и вовсе ни к чему здесь – я составил слишком много планов, в которых читаури и их повелитель не предусмотрены.  
\- Среди них значится завоевание нашего мира? – подозрительно осведомилась Романофф, подходя к мужчинам.  
\- Я держу слово, коли уж дал его, - высокомерно ответил Локи, окидывая девушку крайне неприязненным взглядом. Ненависть вроде как утихла, но раздражение на то, что именно она стала причиной первой потери Хоукая так и не прошло. – Я все еще играю с той игрушкой, что обменял на Тессеракт, так что угрозы вам с моей стороны нет.

\- Какой высокий слог! – весело хмыкнул Тони, успев оценить боевой потенциал нового союзника: за то время, что они беззаботно трепались, Локи, не отвлекаясь от разговора, небрежным жестом заморозил еще одного летающего кита и ссадил на землю с полтора десятка чужаков. До земли все долетали целыми, а потом разлетались на осколки льда, которые Старк провожал таким взглядом, будто у него его любимую отвертку отнимают. Вместе с реактором.

* * *

Теперь, после того, как к ним присоединился Локи, они могли снова попытаться подобраться к порталу. Видимо, не так уж и хороши оказались те, кто открывал его: если тот, который открывал доктор Селвиг, был идеальным, как бы жутковато это не звучало, то это портал был нестабильным. Дыра в небе то расширялась, становясь размерами с Бруклин, то схлопывалась до таких размеров, что пройти через него мог только один читаури. Но Мстителям и армии это все равно не помогало. Вторженцы выставили вокруг установки, открывающей врата такой заслон, что пройти сквозь него не мог даже Тор при поддержке Халка. А вот если к ним присоединится и Локи… 

Именно поэтому они пошли на отчаянный прорыв. Не обращая внимания на тех, кто остался позади, сметая ураганным огнем всех, кто был впереди, Мстители шли напролом. Тор, Локи, Халк. Контролировал сверху Старк. В какой-то момент сбоку обнаружились Романофф, Фьюри и неизменная Хилл. Датчики Железного Человека несколько раз ловили в свой прицел Хоукая, двигающегося за ними по крышам.

Видимо, удача улыбается смелым, так как их безумный порыв увенчался успехом. Спустя излохмаченный плащ Тора, один погнутый рог Локи, поцарапанное золото и алый лак костюма Старка и несколько ссадин Халка они оказались на месте. Только что вокруг них кипел бой, и вдруг – тишина. Растерявшись от напора, читаури еще не успели подтянуть силы к месту, и теперь Тони изо всех сил спешил испортить оборудование. Только вот, отвертки с собой не оказалось – выронил где-то по дороге. Впрочем, вместо нее ему вполне сгодилась одна из немногих уцелевших стрел Бартона. На ходу заставляя складываться перчатки, оголяя кисти рук, он поспешил к корявой установке, неряшливо обвитой просто чудовищным количеством проводов и… 

В гробовой тишине искрение поврежденного костюма и булькающие вдохи Клинта слышались особенно отчетливо. Старк лежал возле стены, и не подавал признаков жизни. Бартону, нанизанному на копье, как бабочка на булавку, вряд ли оставалось долго. Оглядев ошеломленных людей торжествующим взглядом красных глаз, еще один читаури убрал руку от древка, оставив Хоукая пришпиленным к стене.

\- Та-а-анос… Следовало догадаться… - протянул Локи, опознав противника.  
\- Маленький бог… - улыбаясь акульей пастью, ответил «любезностью» повелитель читаури. – Что же ты не держишь своих обещаний? Ты говорил, что сделаешь все, что нам нужно, впечатлённый нашим гостеприимством. А сам трусливо сбежал при первой же возможности. Неужели тебе у нас так не понравилось?  
Несмотря на периодические свисты и хрипы, на которые срывался читаури, не привыкший к земной атмосфере, издевательская интонация была понята всеми. И всем в голову пришла одна и та же мысль: а так ли уж хотел Локи устраивать первые беспорядки, учитывая, насколько легко он отказался от осуществления плана?

\- Представляешь, нет, - так же издевательски ответил бог, и только побелевшие костяшки пальцев, сжавших древко собственной секиры выдавали, что не настолько он спокоен, как показывает. – У вас и атмосфера не подходящая для меня, рацион скудноват и уж о самом радушии я вообще молчу. Здесь оказалось куда интереснее и уютнее.  
\- И игрушки здесь забавнее, - покивал головой Танос, скосив глаза на затихшего Клинта. – Настолько, что ты не погнушался отметить одного из них!  
Сильные пальцы без видимых усилий сорвали с шеи стрелка полоску ошейника, заставив его дернуться сломанной куклой.   
\- По крайней мере, я умею с ними играть, - злобно прошипел Локи, - а ты умеешь только ломать! 

Не тратя больше времени, последние песчинки которого утекали сквозь пальцы, он атаковал Таноса. Его тут же поддержали огнем и остальные, но единственным, от кого читаури не отмахнулся, как от надоедливой мошкары, оказался Тор. Запрокинув голову, читаури торжествующе расхохотался, и потому не видел, как сжались кулаки нанизанного на копье Бартона, и как он сделал первый шаг, снимая себя с древка. Зато это видели остальные, и, отдавая дань мужеству своего товарища, изо всех сил отвлекали Таноса, не давая ему оглянуться. Шаг, второй, третий… Из прокушенной губы течет струйка крови, но последний шаг, и лезвия двух ножей, вспыхнувших льдисто-голубым, вонзаются в оголившуюся шею.  
Это было последнее, на что хватило Хоукая. Рухнув на покрытие крыши, он уже не видел, как схватился за горло Танос, только глубже вгоняя лезвия, как привстав на одном колене, Старк целится в него и стреляет лучом серого цвета…

* * *

С трудом поднявшись на ноги в своем искореженном костюме, Тони подошел к тому месту, где еще несколькими секундами раньше стоял такой самодовольный чужак. Теперь только жирное пятно сажи на том месте доказывало, что он был. Как и установка. Портал был закрыт, но платить за это опять пришлось Бартону. Не рискуя опустится на колени, не будучи уверенным, что сможет встать с них еще раз, Старк молча смотрел, как над стрелком суетятся Стив, Наташа и Беннер. Подняв голову, он обнаружил, что точно так же рядом стоят Локи, Тор, Фьюри и все еще живая Хилл. Вот уж кто действительно кошка – каждый из них не по одному разу находился на краю смерти, а эта не женщина, а настоящий киборг отделалась всего лишь парой царапин!

\- Локи, ты не хочешь ему помочь? – кивнул Старк на лежащего Хоукая, под которым расплывалась угрожающего вида пятно крови.   
\- Помочь…? – поднял на него сумасшедшие черные глаза бог.  
\- Помочь…, - кивнул Тони. – Ну, знаешь, сказать там, тумба-юмба или абра-кадабра чтобы все зажило. Твою мать! Ты что, совсем бесчувственный?! – неожиданно для самого себя сорвался гений.

\- Не смей кричать на меня, жалкий смертный! – едва не вызверился в ответ трикстер. – Кто он мне, чтобы я тратил на него свою силу?! Всего лишь игрушка! Вас много таких здесь, да хоть бы и ты! Что мешает мне в поддержание договора взять любого из вас и продолжить забаву?! – последние слова Локи почти кричал. 

Оставшиеся Мстители уже приготовились к новой битве, но ее остановил тихий-тихий голос:  
\- Локи… Стакан или наполовину пуст… или наполовину полон… Это зависит только от нас…

Взгляды всех присутствующих на злополучной крыше скрестились на сказавшем это.  
Белый, как простыня, Клинт внимательно смотрел в почерневшие глаза своего бога, и казалось, что-то говорил, что слышал только тот, кому эти слова были предназначены. На эти несколько слов Бартон истратил весь остаток своих новоприобретенных сил. Зато с пользой для себя – стоило только его глазам закрыться, как Локи закрепил свое оружие в хитрых креплениях на спине, опустился перед стрелком на колени, взял его на руки и исчез. Вот так вот просто – взял, и исчез.

\- Как может быть кубок или наполовину полон, или наполовину пуст? – спросил в никуда Тор.  
\- Мой друг, поверь, у тебя кубок всегда будет или пуст, или полон. Это для твоего брата всегда будут полумеры, - покровительственно похлопал Громовержца по плечу Тони. И тем самым привлек к себе излишнее внимание взбешенного Стива.  
\- Значит, в первую очередь ты позаботился о себе любимом, да?! – пальцы в красной перчатке сжали бронированное запястье поврежденного костюма с такой силой, что металл промялся, и в открывшихся стыках заискрила проводка.

\- Эй, эй! Попрошу без костюмовредительства! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько он стоит? При твоей зарплате ты на него две жизни работать будешь, ну, или натурой отдавать! – возмутился Старк, пытаясь выкрутится из рук Роджерса.  
\- Тони, ты мне что сказал? Что позаботился о себе. А это тогда что?! – положив вторую руку на плечо костюма, Роджерс стряхнул любовника так, что у того чуть голова не оторвалась.  
\- Стив, я тебе не лгал. Ты, наверное, единственный, кому я пока вообще не лгал, - грустно хмыкнул Тони, глядя на Роджерса и игнорируя любопытствующие взгляды остальных.  
\- Ты сказал мне, что сначала ты, потом я, а потом Клинт, так как ему нужнее, чем Наташе, а на Халка не хватило бы в любом случае. Но я не вижу этой хваленой защиты – посмотри, на что похож твой костюм, - попытался взять себя в руки Стив.

\- Я сказал тебе, что в первую очередь позаботился о себе, любимом. Я не сказал, что защитил костюм, - в первый раз Стив видел Тони без его многочисленных масок перед всеми, а не только наедине. – Металла было слишком мало. Либо ты, либо я. А я точно знаю, что если погибнет Пеппер, мне будет больно. Очень больно, но я с этим справлюсь, и быстро. Но так же точно я не хочу проверять, что станет со мной, если погибнешь ты. Так что, я тебе не солгал ни единым словом: в первую очередь я позаботился о себе, защищая тебя.

Пройдет не один десяток лет, много слов, ласковых и не очень, услышит за это время Стив. Но он всегда будет прощать его, помня этот момент искренности и беззащитности. Более ясного и понятного признания в любви от Тони вряд ли можно было добиться.

* * *

Стоя на крыше поврежденной Башни Старка в полном боевом облачении, Локи с безразличным видом игнорировал бубнеж Тора. Остальные Мстители присутствовали здесь же, за исключением Хоукая, о судьбе которого так ничего и не знали. На любые вопросы о нем трикстер только плечом дергал с мрачным видом, так что все невольно пришли к самым неутешительным выводам.

\- Локи, мать и отец ждут тебя, и тебе не грозит кара, ибо ты показал себя достойным асом, защищая плечом к плечу со смертными Мидгард. Пойдем домой, брат, зачем тебе эти чужие миры? – умоляюще заглянул уже в который раз в лицо трикстеру Тор.   
\- Что потерял я там, Тор-Громовержец? – устало вздохнув, попытался еще раз донести до него свои мысли по этому поводу Локи. – Косые взгляды в спину и шепоток, смотрите, то идет приемный сын Одина, йотун, отродье Йотунхема. Не ас, всего лишь полукровка, которому нет места под золотым небом Асгарда. Я слышал этот шепот тысячелетия, Тор, и больше не хочу. Миров не девять, и ты сам прекрасно это знаешь, их много больше. Да, не везде я буду богом, быть может, где-то я стану смертным. Но то – мой путь, моя дорога, которую я выбрал сам, своею волей. Тебя ждет трон, твой народ. А мне там тесно. Пройдет совсем немного лет, и станет мне там скучно так, что я опять решу развлечься за твой счет. Или за счет Мидгарда. А может, всех девяти миров…

\- А так как по одному в чужих мирах не ходят, то у тебя там будет оруженосец, - надсадно дыша, на площадке показался Бартон, перевалившись через край отвесной площадки.  
\- Джарвис, откуда тут взялось некое пернатое? – не скрывая радости в голосе, потребовал ответа Тони.

\- Сэр, согласно моим протоколам, агенту Хоукаю открыт доступ во внутренние помещения башни без ограничений. При этом в них нет слова о том, каким способом он будет попадать внутрь: через дверь, или взобравшись по стене, - машины не могут иметь эмоций. Другие машины. То, что создает Старк, обладает ими в полной мере, что показала насмешка в электронном голосе.

\- И что ты здесь делаешь? – высокомерно поднял бровь Локи, глядя на Бартона, как на букашку.  
\- Ну, ошейник ты на меня опять так и не одел, так что, стоило бы твой приказ «Сиди на месте» подкрепить чем-то посущественнее, нежели просто слова, - нагло ухмыльнулся лучник в лицо трикстеру, игнорируя его недовольство. – Так что, я с тобой. Веришь, нет, но это моя мечта детства – посмотреть, что там, за горизонтом.

\- А ты понимаешь, что дороги назад может и не быть? – отвернулся от него Локи, сильнее сжимая пальцы на посохе. – Что миры разные, и где-то из них богом можешь оказаться ты, а я – смертным. Что где-то нас могут боготворить, а где-то – охотиться. Что…

\- Что одному может быть одиноко, но если спину будет греть не только костер, все будет по плечу, - чуть улыбнулся Клинт, распрямляясь, и становясь рядом. – И что посох и лук лучше, чем просто посох.

Больше не обращая ни на кого внимания, Локи что-то зашептал себе под нос, помогая жестами. Минута, другая, третья… И перед глазами Мстителей заклубился туман, похожий на дверь. Расправив плечи и выпрямив спину так, будто палку проглотил, Локи, не оглядываясь, шагнул вперед. Оглянувшись через плечо, Бартон посмотрел в лицо каждому, кто оставался, весело подмигнул и кинулся догонять уже скрывшегося в тумане бога.

Последнее, что донеслось до остающихся, был вопрос Бартона, от которого у некоторых сама по себе начала расплываться улыбка, кто-то покачал головой, а кто-то просто закрыл лицо рукой.

\- Слушай, Локи, как там насчет третьей моей просьбы? Я же ее еще не использовал... Это правда, что когда ты йотун, у тебя член больше, чем когда ты ас? Как насчет проверить?


End file.
